


Little Shop of Mysteries

by zephyrdragon362



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've dealt with man-eating mermaids and other crazy shit dealing with you, Count! But to give demons to a teen!? What were you thinking?!" –Leon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A young teen stood within the local graveyard of Domino City. The same graveyard where his grandfather was buried a week ago. He was old and both he and his faithful pet knew that. His grandfather, Sugoroku, always talked about the little pet shop in Japan's very own Chinatown and where he got his cat, Maiza, who became close to him more than one would think a pet could.

He loved the cat very much and Yugi knew that the cat returned it. He always suggested the pet shop to his grandson but Yugi never did check out the place himself. But his mind now thought about it. He was alone now for when his grandfather died, it was like a chain reaction and Maiza died right after. Yugi was going to miss the two but he knew even in death, they were still going to be together for Yugi made it a wish for them both to be buried in the same coffin.

He placed a lily on his and Maiza's grave before he left, his other hand holding a single envelope. The last thing given to him from his grandfather and he was told to keep it and opened it only a week after his death.

0

He sat in his room now, the afternoon sunlight pouring through his room's skylight, brightening the room more. He fiddled with the envelope in hand, wondering if he was bold enough to open the last memento given to him from his grandfather. "Well, it won't hurt to see what he left for me." He whispered as he finally opened the envelope and took out the note encased within.

_Yugi,_

_When you open this envelope, it’s obvious that I've died. I'm gonna miss you, my boy, but I know you will do quite nicely on your own. I leave the shop to you now and all orders going to shop will be in your name so you can still sell games and make some money to support yourself. But I have one wish that I want you to fulfill for me. Visit Count D's pet shop and get yourself a pet to raise and care for._

_You have friends, I know, but they won't always be around so I want you to get a pet and cherish it just like I cherished Maiza. I'm sure there's someone there that will catch your fancy and the Count has a good eye for this. Don't disappoint your old man's last wish._

_\- Sugoroku_

Yugi sighed and then smiled. "Even in death, grandpa, you still care for my well-being."

0

And there he was now, standing before Count D's pet shop in the heart of Chinatown. He looked up to the quaint little shop before walking inside and was bombarded with the scent of flowers that permeated the air. He was dazzled at all the animals of all shapes and sizes. Even with those that looked rarer than even the most valuable gem. He looked up when he heard someone else walked into the room and it was Count D himself, with a python curled about his neck.

"Ah, another guest. Welcome to my shop, small one. How may I be of service to you?"

"Well, my grandfather suggested this place to me. He...he died a week ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Why don't you come with me. I'll treat you to some tea and sweets." Yugi smiled and nodded his consent, liking the gentle store owner already and followed him into the common room where he sat down on me of the plush chairs that was also accompanied with a few more animals that looked at him to see if he was to their liking. He squirmed under their gaze before one serpent, the python that was with Count D, slithered over to his side and curled around his arm. D chucked softly. "Well, it seems my dear serpent has taken a liking to you." he whispered as the serpent turned to gaze at him, in his eyes, showing him the form of a woman wearing the same pelt of the python as a form fitting dress.

"I like him, Count. We should let him come over more often." The woman-serpent whispered and he nodded. "Indeed." he replied before standing. "Well, let me fetch what I promised and you can tell me about your grandfather. I have had many customers but I'm sure to remember a face." D spoke before walking off to grab the tea and sweets. Yugi sat there, the serpent still curled around his arm and the other pets also coming to make their acquaintance to the small teen. But of course, Yugi never knew that the animals surrounding took on a human form within the mist of fragrance of the incenses.

D soon came back in and laid all he had on the small table and Yugi took the cup of jasmine tea, smiling gratefully to the other. "Thank you." D waved his hand as he sat down in another chair. "So, tell me about your grandfather." D urged and Yugi nodded as he told him about him. D nodded before smiling. "Ah yes, Sugoroku was truly a good man. Maiza took quite the liking to him when he first entered the shop. I couldn't resist letting him adopt her when she was attached to him so well."

"Well, I'm glad he did get her. He couldn't be any happier when he came back home with her." Yugi said, taking another sip of his tea. "Well, he doesn't seem to be the only one. I'm sure Sugoroku's grandson has a love for animals as much as he. Right?" D questioned. "Well, I haven't really thought about getting a pet but my grandfather did suggest it and my friends aren't around as often as they usually are so I'm sure a pet will brighten up the shop a little." he replied and D smiled.

"Just the answer I'm looking for. After you finish, I'll take you to see what we have for you." Yugi nodded and finished his tea, taking a tart to eat before he got up along with D, the python slithering away to rest on the couch, and followed the shop owner to where he kept the pets.

_'Wow...how is there so much more space in the back? Outside, it seemed to be such a small shop...'_ Yugi thought as they walked down the halls of the shop. The fragrance of flowers still teemed around as D led him along, telling him of the many pets that may suit his fancy. He was still overwhelmed by the fragrance when he stopped, catching another hidden among it. This particular fragrance played at his senses, urging him to follow it and he did so, catching D's attention when he realized the younger wasn't following. Yugi soon stood before a door embossed in gold with different gems from rubies to emeralds meticulously placed into the door in such a fashion to make it look like it was the door leading into a king's throne room.

_'What is this scent...I must see...I must see what is attracting me so...'_ he thought as he reached out to push the door open.

Inside, what waited for him was beyond his train of thought. The room was a dusky beige and the artificial lighting was a deep gold, making the room shine as if it was a desert with the shining sun above burning brightly. Date palms and cypress trees inhabited certain parts of the prominently large room covered in sand as far as he could see. And there, in the shade of a ripe date palm, sat two people that were calmly eating the ripened fruit and leaving the pits in a small pile between them.

The first was a near replica of Yugi himself only his hair flowed down behind him down to mid back, all of the silky strands a midnight black with red tips and jagged goldenrod bangs framing his face while those sharp eyes were a deep cerise. He wore a simple yet elaborate styled vest without a shirt, revealing his bare chest and simple black gauchos.

The other wasn't human looking as his companion but was still just as majestic. From as much as he could see, he could tell the human-like dragon was at least a head or two taller than the average human male and just as gorgeous as the other. Black plated scales shined underneath the artificial lighting while he too wore a simple vest, this a midnight blue blending in black and a pair of flared pants that were frayed at the end. Long claws daintily plucking another date from the palm and eating it before the two new occupants caught his attention.

Yugi's breath hitched slightly as those crimson eyes stared him down and he started backing away slightly before he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Count D looking down to him with a small smile. "It's quite alright, Yugi-kun. They're perfectly harmless. They're quite intimidating, I know, but they wouldn't hurt a fly unless threatened to attack in defense."

"So, D-chan, who is this darling little creature?" The dragon asked, gaze still trained on Yugi.

"Ah, he is the grandson of a dearly departed customer I've met a while back. He's looking for a pet to liven up the little game shop he lives in." D spoke, removing his hand from Yugi's shoulder to walk over to them. "Really now?" The other spoke up, now looking to them. "Why yes." he whispered as he sat beside the dragon, moving the rest his head upon his lap and without a second thought, the dragon started to feed him some of the dates that were in the pile. Yugi watched quietly before turning to the other who was watching him. The person smirked and waved him over with a finger but Yugi shook his head, staying where he was.

"No need to be afraid, Yugi. I told you, they are completely harmless and you know, I think they would make quite the perfect addition to your home." D spoke, reaching up and tracing the underside of the dragon's snout lightly with claw-like fingers. "Don't you think the same, Aqua-san?"

"I think you're right, D-chan. If he's in need of a pet, I'm sure we'll be perfect for him. You said his grandfather died, correct? I'm sure that he would be in need of a pet that would protect him from any dangers since I'm sure there are people cruel enough to rob a tiny shop like his. And he's so young. They would easily overpower him." Aqua whispered with a soft purr.

"Indeed." D stood up once more and so did the two. "So, Yugi. What do you think?" he asked softly, Aqua resting his head upon D's shoulder, an arm wrapped around his waist and tail over his ankle while the other did a similar action. "Yami and Aqua are quite the perfect pets and rarer than any gem or flower. Even most of the pets here in the shop. They approve of you so I'm sure you will be the perfect owner for them."

They released D as he moved to walk over to Yugi. "And if you do adopt them, they will grant whatever you desire. No matter what the risks could be, they are true wish granters and only by their owner's will do they grant any wishes. Many have stepped up before to adopt them but they found each person that had caught the scent of the Egyptian Musk fragrance that comes from this room alone and come in not acceptable to raise them. But they approve of you, Yugi and I've been looking for the right person to care for them." D whispered, grasping Yugi's face gently in his hands.

"Fulfill the last wish of your grandfather and take these rare pets into your home and bless yourself with the gift that no one else is able to receive."

Yugi was still silent as D spoke to him, looking over to the two that were waiting for his answer. A faint blush crossed his face as he thought about having the two with him at the shop and such and took a breath before nodding. _'It can't be anything bad. They're only pets even though they are human...in Yami's case at least...'_ he thought and D smiled.

"Wonderful. Let me go get the paperwork and we can get you set up with your new pets." D slipped out the room and left Yugi in there with Yami and Aqua. They returned his gaze, both bearing a smile across their face. "I think we'll get along quite nicely, little one." Yami whispered and Yugi's blush darkened even more before leaving out the room when D called for him to come back out, Yami and Aqua following at a slower pace behind him.

0

"Well, everything is written up for you, Yugi. All you have to do is follow three simple clauses. One, they can't bring anything back to life so none of your wishes can't be that. Two, they require the finest of care and exotic or most exquisite of foods and three, once they claimed you as their rightful owner, they will not tolerate another's scent on you. They are quite territorial even though records say they've yet to find a mate of any kind before being brought here to my shop." D spoke, placing the contract on the table.

"I...I don't know now..." he whispered as he looked up to the Count. "I don't know if I have the money to afford any food that they will desire. I mean, the shop can make enough to support me and the rent but getting something exotic or exquisite for their taste is probably way over the limit." Yugi whispered as he placed the pen down.

"I knew this wasn't going to be easy." He looked up to D and smiled softly. "Thanks for the help, though." He was about to turn and leave the shop when he felt someone grab his arm and he looked to see it was Yami. "No. We would never consider another as our owner except you, little one."

He felt another on his other arm and looked to see Aqua. "If money's an issue, D-chan can contribute." Yugi shook his head. "No. I couldn't ask that of him." Yugi whispered. "But I don't mind contributing at all, Yugi-kun." D spoke, looking to him. "I can't keep them forever and like Yami said, they have considered no one else as their owner except you. Many sought out their room by catching the scent of it among the usual fragrance around the shop. They turned a blind eye to anyone that asks me to adopt them. All but you. You wouldn't deny this chance to give them what they want because you believe you can't afford what you could ask of me?" Yugi looked down and then to the two that would soon become his pets before looking back to D.

"Are...are you sure you won't mind?" he asked softly.

"Not at all. Just sign your name, take them home and I'll take care of your money problems." D said and Yugi nodded, Aqua moving away so he could sign the document. "Wonderful. Now, I shall give you a pension of one hundred thousand yen every month for the care of Yami and Aqua and as long as you keep up your end of the bargain, everything shall run smoothly for you. Your first check should come sometime next week." D said, Yugi already boggled by the amount he was getting.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, D? That's an awful lot of money you're giving up."

He smiled and pat his head lightly. "For the care of two of my most precious pets to the only one they chose, I will do anything, Yugi-kun. And here, this incense is for you." Yugi smiled, taking the incense and thanked him again before leaving out with Yami and Aqua tailing behind him. As he was walking up, Detective Orcot was heading down. He took a glance over to him and shrugged until he caught the glimpse of the two huge creatures following behind him. He gaped as he watched them leave before stomping down the rest of the stairs, busting through the doors and startling the count.

"My word! Can you be any louder?!" he reprimanded.

"I don't have time for your lectures, D! Why did I just see a kid leave out here with two huge fucking creatures of lore!?" Leon demanded.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about _demons_ here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi walked on in silence with his new pets trailing behind him, his hands holding the small incense jar given to him from the count. He could faintly smell the scent of Egyptian Musk wafting from the little incense jar and felt relaxed by its scent. Yami and Aqua smiled as they trailed behind him, glad to have found such a kind and wondrous soul to wander into the shop and picked out their scent from the usual fragrance of the rose garden incense. Only to the eyes of Yugi and those close to him would see them.

Apparently, that also included Detective Orcot who was ranting up a storm with the count back at the shop.

But no one else that walked by Yugi could see the majestic creatures known as demons walking with their new and only owner.

0

"I've dealt with man-eating mermaids and other crazy shit dealing with you, Count! But to give demons to a _teen_!? What were you _thinking_?!" Leon exclaimed to the count. "Well, it wasn't my choice. It was his. I've just urged him on to adopt the two that found him capable of raising them." he replied. "Still! They are fucking demons for crying out loud! What makes you think that poor kid won't turn out like the many other victims that died from a pet of your store!?"

"You should have more faith. Not all die by my pets' hand. If they do not follow the clauses given to them when they decided to take a pet as their own, we're not responsible for the consequences caused for the inability to do what's right for the proper care of the pet they sought." D spoke. "Besides, they may be demons but they are as harmless as anything you may be thinking of, detective." Orcot gave another growl before plopping himself in a seat and D went to prepare tea and confectioneries.

0

When they got back to the shop which doubled as Yugi's home, he led Yami and Aqua into the sitting room. "Well, here we are. Sorry it isn't much but we were quite the simple family that runs a little game shop. When I get that pension money, I'll get everything set up right for you two." Yugi said as he placed the incense jar on the coffee table. He went to sit down and Yami moved to rest beside him. "For now, everything's quite alright. You don't have to work so hard to make sure we have the best care."

"But I wouldn't want to break the clause saying so." Yugi whispered, looking to him. Yami chuckled lightly, bringing the younger into his arms who squeaked lightly. "Yugi, you're thinking too much about what we want. We are your pets and wish granters. We are here to grant you whatever you want. Whatever you desire." he whispered, resting his head upon his shoulders. "Just say whatever you wish and we'll grant it." Yugi fell into a light daze as Yami spoke to him but had enough attention to see that Aqua moved to sit before him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Wish for something, Yugi. Let's us show you what we could do and what power you have now by adopting us."

Still dazed and yet thinking about what he could wish for, he nodded. "Well, I don't have many rooms...and I don't want to mess with my grandfather's...but I'll need a bigger shop so I can have a room for you two...I wish for a bigger shop so I can accommodate you two with the best care I can offer..." Yugi whispered. Yami laughed lightly before nodding. "You have such a big heart, little one." he murmured before closing the younger's eyes.

"Now sleep. When you wake, your shop will be bigger and more successful. People worldwide will know of the Kame Game shop and want to get game and toys from here. Firms will want to endorse your shop and soon, you'll have all the money you could ever need..."

Yugi nodded, feeling sleepier as Yami spoke until he soon fell asleep in his arms. Yami smiled softly as he brushed his hair back before lifting the dainty teen in his arms and took his upstairs to his room as the magic started to take effect and reform the tiny store.

0

Yugi yawned as he woke up the next day in his room, or what he believed to be his room. It was much larger than it was before and was filled with things he was sure he didn't have before. A new laptop sat on a desk with a small lamp and his simple twin was now a four poster king with a canopy top. Ruby red drapes wrapped around the frame while geese down pillows in shades of gold and garnet lied on the bed in varying sizes. A 32" plasma TV hung on the wall with a few game systems tucked away beneath it and a myriad of games stacked away on a small shelf along with a DVD player. In the corner was a huge shelf filled with all of Yugi's favorite movies as well.

_'Did...did Yami and Aqua do all of this for me...?'_ he wondered as he climbed out of bed, slipping on the comfortable slippers that were beside the bed and left out. He continued to look around in awe at the new changes before it dawned on him about his grandfather's room and he ran off in the direction of it, coming up to the familiar doorway and opened the door quietly, looking inside and saw that nothing was changed inside of the room.

"So D was right, they do grant wishes. Down to every single detail." he whispered to himself before he headed down the stairway to the second floor to where the kitchen and lounge were. He looked about the two rooms for any sign of Yami or Aqua but didn't see them anywhere.

"Yami? Aqua? Where are you?" he called. He soon caught the scent of Egyptian Musk in the air and followed the trail back up to the third floor and over to a room he came across before but never looked inside. He opened the door and saw Yami and Aqua sitting in the large but unfurnished room, looking right back at him. The incense was burning in the center of the room. "Did you two really do all of this for me?"

"But of course. We would grant you any wish no matter what it would be." Aqua spoke. Yami nodded in agreement. Yugi smiled softly before looking around the empty room. "But if you did all this, why did you get your room set up for yourselves?" he asked in wonder. "Because, we're leaving the furnishing to you. We trust you to make the best choice for our taste." Yami purred and Yugi blushed before he turned his gaze from them. "Well, you best be getting dressed, Yugi," Aqua waved a hand, bringing up a large pocket watch and showed him the time. "It's almost time for you to open the shop."

"Oh! You're right!" Yugi squeaked and ran out the room, heading to his own to get a change of clothes, seeing that Yami and Aqua gave him and entirely new wardrobe as well and went into the adjacent bathroom he now had in his room courtesy of his two new pets. As he stood in the shower, he thought about what he could get to furnish the room his pets now occupy. "What could I get for them? As it said in the clauses, I have to make sure they're taken care of with the finest that they can get. Come on, Yugi, you have to think of something here." he whispered to himself as he started to wash himself.

Once he was done with that task, he got dressed before leaving out, heading down to the first floor and stopped in the doorway when he saw the new game shop he now owned. It was bigger than before, shelves filled with different games from all over the world. Models and cards, board games and tabletop RPGs. Just about everything. And already there was a line of people waiting outside for the shop to open. Yugi smiled gratefully for the granted wish and walked over to the door, smiling brightly as the newly reformed Kame Game Shop opened up for the day.

0

Not far from the new game shop was the Black Crown game shop. And said game shop was littered with very few customers. Otogi, the teen CEO of the particular game shop firm, wasn't pleased. When he looked out the window that morning, expecting the crowd of people that always lined up in front of his shop, waiting for it to open for the day, he was surprised and appalled to see that the crowd shifted to the once tiny game shop that rested not far from his location. He was still in wonder about how the small game shop got such a quick upgrade in the span of only a day. He would've noticed any work done to it before it opened for business the next day but it was like magic.

_'But magic isn't real...is it...?'_ he wondered before he waited for the last customer to leave the shop before switching the sign to Closed and left out to head towards the more productive shop.

0

Yugi can't believe all the revenue he was making already. People lingered around the shop while little children ran amok, looking for something good to take home with them with the little money they had to buy something with. He was ringing up purchases every minute and his mind was thinking about how his old shop would never be recognize this much, especially with the Black Crown game shop that was much bigger beforehand not far from him.

And that struck another thought in him. With his shop more successful, would Black Crown go out of business? He wouldn't want to wish that on the other person so he knew what he would have to do next once he gets the chance to close up the shop to take a small break.

The bell rung again with the presence of a new customer and he looked up to greet him or her before he saw exactly who it was. The children murmured excitedly as they watched the world renowned CEO of Domino City walked over to the counter. "Seto Kaiba..." Yugi whispered. "Yes. It's me. I heard about your grandfather dying but I wasn't expecting the shop to become a boon within the week. How did you do it, Yugi?" he questioned.

"Well..." He didn't know what could happen if he told anyone of Yami and Aqua and he didn't want to risk a break in because someone wants to claim them and their wish granting powers. "I guess it was just a little granted wish for me." He smiled to the older and Kaiba only nodded.

"I see. Well, I want to endorse your shop into selling my newest technology, the Duel Disk." He said, bringing up the familiar steel briefcase he always carried with him and placed it on the counter, opening it and showing Yugi the newly improved Duel Disk compared to his late prototype. "Wow. It looks great." Yugi whispered and smiled up to Kaiba.

"I'll be happy to sell these here." Kaiba nodded again as Ruby, who was cleverly concealed behind him, stepped out and handed Yugi a contract. "Sign this and we'll be sending shipments to you by tomorrow afternoon." Ruby spoke and Yugi nodded as he signed it. Children continued to chatter behind them, some seeing the new Duel Disk that was shown by Kaiba, and were eagerly talking about asking their parent to buy one for them when they are out on sale the next day.

Otogi walked in just as Kaiba took the contract for him and thanked him for the time as he left with Ruby tailing behind him. He watched them go and the children started to mill around the stop to look for something to buy before leaving. Otogi continued towards his destination, stopping by the counter and Yugi looked up to him. "Welcome to the Kame Game shop. How can I help you?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm Otogi Ryuuji of the Black Crown game shop right down the road. I just noticed your shop and wanted to know a few things."

"Alright then. Shoot."

Otogi took a quick glance of the surroundings before leaning towards Yugi. "I've noticed your shop before and I remember it being nothing but a simple little family store. When did you get the money for renovations and how did you get them done so quickly? It was only yesterday when your shop was still small but now it’s a big corporate business?" Otogi questioned.

"Like I told Kaiba, just a simple wish that came true." Yugi answered, knowing that he will forever keep his lips sealed about Yami and Aqua. Otogi's eyes narrowed slightly before he nodded. "Alright then. I'll take your word for it. And since your business seems to be running smoothly now, how about we join together so we both get a fair share and have money rolling in to expand our shops further across the world? We might just end up being as big as Kaiba Corp." he suggested.

Yugi thought about the choices but as he looked down at his reflection in the glass counter, he saw something else. He saw Yami's face instead of his own and the reflection glanced back at him, a frown marring his face as if Yugi made a possible wrong decision.

_/Don't make this decision, Yugi. You do and you'll lose us forever.../_ Yami's voice echoed.

_'I...I don't want to lose them...not with a decision like this...'_ he thought before turning his gaze back to Otogi. "Well, let me think about it and I'll give you my decision in a week." Yugi said and Otogi nodded, smiling. "Great. Hope you'll make the right decision, Yugi. With such a successful business, it will work even better with another game shop under your belt." he spoke and Yugi only nodded, watching as the other male left and he sighed. _'I better check with Yami and Aqua about this little suggestion.'_ he thought and watched as the children still looked around, some coming up to make their purchases and leaving.

0

After the last kid with her parent left, holding a little doll that her mother got for her, Yugi walked from behind the counter and went to change the shop sign from open to closed and then rushed upstairs towards the room that Yami and Aqua occupied, still seeing them sitting in the same spot he left them a few hours ago. "Are...are you two alright...?" he asked softly. "We're fine, little one. Were you worried?" Yami asked. He nodded lightly and walked into the room.

"Are you guys’ hungry? I can go out and see what I could get for you." he spoke as he knelt down before the two and the incense that was still burning.

"Well, we are a tad famished."

Yugi nodded and stood again. "Alright. Just wait right here and I'll be back soon. I'll step out to get something for you two." Yugi spoke before leaving, forgetting all about what he wanted to ask the two. They watched him go before Yami sighed, smiling softly. "He truly is the one for us, Aqua. You never do find many people these days that would put others before themselves all the time." Aqua nodded in agreement. "As we'll be with him every step of the way but I think we should make a little call to the Count." Yami looked to him inquisitively.

"Whatever for, Aqua?"

"To assist Yugi with his new business." Aqua stood and looked out the window towards the Black Crown game shop. "I do not trust that male. I have a feeling that he made that proposition only because he felt his business may come to a standstill with Yugi's improving better than his. We must protect him at all cost." he murmured. Yami nodded before they stayed where they were, waiting for Yugi to return.

0

Yugi was jogging his way over to Count D's shop, still not having a clue of what he could get for Yami and Aqua to please their peculiar taste. So he knew he should go to the only person that has fed them and knows more than he would ever know about the two. He walked in and D smiled as he greeted him.

"I've heard your little shop has made quite the improvement, Yugi." D said as they sat in the main room, two cups of tea poured for them. "Yeah. I have Yami and Aqua to thank for that. I guess what you say wasn't a lie." Yugi replied. D chuckled. "I would never lie to a customer. But I must ask, what brought you all the way here? Having any trouble?"

"Yes, actually. Since you had them longer than I did and only know of so much with them, tell me what I could get to last them through the week until I get the pension check?"

"Succulent meats, fine wines, fresh fruits coated in honey and rare confectioneries. All of that is what will satisfy their appetite. And to help you out, I know of a nice little place where you can get the best of confectioneries." D said and Yugi thanked him greatly when he got the name of the place and waved back to D before leaving the shop.

What he never noticed was Detective Orcot was watching from afar and when he was far from the shop, he started to trail behind him. He was determined to keep an eye on Yugi's new pets and seeing them first hand was the most applicable thing he was planning to do.

0

After stopping by the small shop to get a nice Tiramisu cheesecake and some rose water hinted with a dash of honey, he started on his way home with the items in hand. He was still unaware of Leon following a distance behind him. Yugi walked in through the back door since the front was locked and when he was out of sight, Leon made himself comfortable at a corner of the large building, waiting for a chance to get inside when the shop opened up again.

After he grabbed two dishes, some cups and cutlery, he headed upstairs with the food and tapped on the door using his foot since he hands were laden with the items. Yami opened the door and smiled to him, letting him inside and closed the door afterwards. Aqua took the dishes and box with the cheesecake and sat down, looking down at the purchase.

"Oh, Yugi, this must have cost you a pretty penny." he whispered when he saw the decorated cheesecake. "Yes, it did, but I made enough today before this little break to get this for you two." Yugi said, taking the knife and cutting a nice portion of the dessert, placing the slice onto a plate and handed one to Aqua and then cut off another piece for Yami.

Yugi then poured the drinks and placed them beside the two before getting up. "Well, I'm going to head to my room and rest a bit before going back down to open the shop. You two enjoy your meal." Yugi turned and was about to leave when he felt something snake around his ankle and saw a long black furred, reptile-like tail tipped with lethal looking barbs about seven inches from the tip of the tail.

He followed the tail back to Yami who was watching him intensely. "Join us, Yugi. I know you must be hungry for working so long and hard with the customers downstairs for so many hours." Yugi shook his head and felt the tail tighten slightly as if not wanting to let go until he agreed to stay.

"Come now, Yugi. We love your devotion to make sure we feel at home but we don't want you to be feeling separated from us." Even though his words touched Yugi quite deeply, he had a fleeting feeling that without the kind words, Yami was making quite sure that he was staying put and sharing their meal with him.

So he nodded and came back over to sit next to Yami, his tail uncurling from his ankle when he agreed to stay. They both shared their plates with Yugi, each feeding a piece of their cheesecake with him, making him blush cutely which brought chuckle from the two. After eating and drinking up the bottle of rose water, Yugi felt sleepy and Aqua moved to pick him up.

"Off to bed with you." he whispered as he walked out of the room holding the younger teen and headed to Yugi's furnished room and laid him down in the bed, covering him up with the comforter and silk sheets. Yami followed behind him and once Yugi was in bed, he climbed in as well, making himself comfortable and Aqua joined in a moment later and soon, the two demons were asleep, their large, warm bodies offering their warmth to Yugi who was smiling softly in his sleep, snuggling closer to Yami's side and burying his face into the soft, silky black coat.

0

Leon was getting irritated as it was becoming nightfall and there was no sign of the shop opening up again for the night. He knew his boss who chew him out good if he ever found out what he was about to do but he was worried for the kid. After all the things that happened before that resulted in death because of Count D's pets, he didn't want to have the death of a kid dwell in his heart when he was so close and could help the boy.

So, with a little fiddling with a bobby pin he had on him, he entered through the front door of the shop, closing and locking it so no one else would come inside behind him and started upstairs to the third floor of the building where the bedrooms were most likely were since the second only consist of the lounge and kitchen area.

He found many doors and looked through them, trying to find Yugi's room. Of course, he wasn't quiet during his search and caused Yami to wake from his slumber. With a deep growl from the bottom of his throat, he slipped out from the bed and left the room to encounter whoever dared to sneak into Yugi's home.

Leon just went by the room that would soon belong to Yami and Aqua, the incense burning itself out a long time ago but still left the fragrance within, causing the man to scrunch his nose as he closed the door. He stop, though, when he saw glowing cerise eyes, sharp as a predatory cat, staring right back at him. He gulped but didn't reach for his gun, only slowly raising his hands to prevent the demon from attacking.

He soon came face to face with Yami as he truly was. He was a large demon just by first glance. He had a strong upper body, muscled just right that could easily crack a man's spine just with a swipe of his paws but lean enough that could grant him enough speed to catch fleeing prey if he ever hunted. His paws were hand-like in shape and each tipped with three inch claws.

He was covered in a coat of soft, sleek and shiny fur, all a midnight black that clashed with his dark eyes gazing at him with anger while a patch of longer fur that stood up like a mane from the hairline to the base of his neck tipped in a mix of red and goldenrod and his face covered with coarser fur from the rest of his body. His face was like that of a wolf and yet reptilian-like in appearance for he didn't have the cold wet nose like a dog or wolf but two slits made up the nostrils on the demon's face. To finish the deadly piece, two black horns curled forward, sharp as a knife, from each side of his head, just a few centimeters from where the hairline ended above the demon's brow.

His hind legs were also muscled and looked that he could support his weight if he stood upright and his tail was long and whip-like nearing the tip, the six to seven barbs of his tail a lethal weapon when combined with the whipping motion he could do when attacking. And what Leon feared the most was his teeth. All were sharp and all were bared at the detective as he growled and snarled, each fang oozing with a corrosive liquid that could rot a person inside out easily if bitten. All in all, Leon knew he was dangerous but knew he wouldn't dare try and engage in battle with it but was glad to have his pistol just in case he attacked.

"Alright. I came here for one reason and one reason only. Where's the kid?"

Yami snarled even more, eyes narrowing as he stepped forward, fur bristling and standing on end. Leon quickly pulled out his pistol, aiming for Yami. "Lead me to the kid cause I promise you, if he's hurt or dead because of you or your buddy, you're going to be taking a shot in the heart and Count D's being placed in jail for murder of a kid." Yami hissed angrily and stepped forward again. Leon shot off a warning shot at Yami's feet and he roared, waking Yugi from his slumber and he quickly hopped out of bed and ran out the room, seeing the scene before him and gasped at what he saw.

Yami, as his true form in his eyes due to the effects of the incense that gave him sight of what was underneath the demonic form were gone now, lunging at Leon who was readying another shot at him.

"No! Don't hurt him!" he cried.

Another shot was fired and a body hit the ground...


	3. Chapter 3

"No! Don't hurt him!" Yugi cried. The shot just grazed Yami's right arm but it didn't hinder his lunge as he knocked Leon over and the other quickly raised the gun up in defense, catching Yami's teeth among the metal as his growls increased, trying to dislodge the item within his jaws and resume his attack but Leon held firm to keep him from attacking him with nothing in between them to stop said attack. Yugi was glad he wasn't hurt but couldn't let Yami kill the man.

"Yami! Yami, please stop!" he cried again, hoping to gain the other's attention fast. Yami stopped his growls and struggles, blood red irises turning to look over to Yugi before he let go of the gun and stepped back, walking over to Yugi without a backward glance to Leon.

He gave a faint sound of concern and Yugi raise a hand up, stroking Yami's cheek lightly before bringing the large head into his arms. "I should be more worried about you." he whispered before looking to Leon who was getting up, shaking slightly. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm Leon Orcot of the LA police force. I'm here in Japan tracking down Count D for a lot of things he caused back in my town before disappearing. We got leads that he came here so I followed it." he explained. "Alright. That doesn't explain why you broke into my house."

"Because, some of the pets he's been selling off have a tendency to go wild and kill their owners. I just walked in when I saw you walk by with those demons that day. Kid, how, in your right mind, adopt them?" he questioned.

"Because..." Yugi looked into Yami's eyes and then back to Leon. "Because they trust me. They never chose another before I came and wouldn't choose another for their owner except me."

"Kid! Can't you see what they are?! They demons for fuck's sake! I'm not going to have another death running over my head because I didn't stop it when I could!" Leon shouted and Yami started growling again. "Yami, stop. Please." Leon saw how easy of control he had over them but still wouldn't trust leaving them alone.

"Please leave, Mr. Orcot. Yami is not happy and I really don't want to have death running over my head because I can't stop his actions." Yugi spoke, looking to the detective. Leon gave a sigh before placing his gun back into its holster and nodded. "Fine. I'll leave but kid, don't risk your life with those things. It may only be an amount of time before they decide to kill you, whether you're the owner or not."

With that said, Leon left and Yugi took Yami into the bathroom to wrap the scratch he got. "I don't believe him." he whispered as he wrapped the gauze around Yami's wound. "You wouldn't kill me, Yami. Right?" He looked into the demon's eyes and Yami shook his head in defiance. /I would never, Yugi. I wouldn't dare raise a claw to you and shed your blood./ he whispered and Yugi smiled, stroking Yami's head once more before heading back to his room with Yami beside him.

Aqua was awake and looking to the two curiously about what happened just moments ago but Yugi only waved it off as he climbed back into bed, Yami taking his position back where he was and snuggled between the two warm bodies, Yugi fell back in slumber once more, the frightening moment and the risks of Yami's life over Leon's shoved far back into his mind.

0

The next day, Yugi got up early and went to take a shower and get some breakfast for himself before leaving out the shop to get Yami and Aqua's breakfast. When Yami awoke and found Yugi gone, he left to make his own trip. He unfurled his hidden wings and flew out to D's shop. When he got there, he landed quietly before scratching at the door lightly. It was a moment later before the sleepy count opened the door. "Oh, Yami. It's only you. What do you need?" he asked.

/We need some more of the Egyptian Musk incense. It burned out yesterday so the effect it had over Yugi to show our mortal form disappeared and he saw me in this form the night before because of a detective./

"A detective? Oh no..." D murmured, knowing of the only person who could have made an appearance the night before. _'Detective Orcot, what are you doing?!'_ he wondered. _'You don't know the danger you're getting yourself into if you get close to Yugi in any way!'_ D looked back to Yami and nodded, going into the back to get more of the incense but still worrying about the fate of Orcot if he doesn't stop sticking his nose into business that will soon get him in trouble.

When he came back out with the medium sized bag filled with the incense leaves he handed it to Yami who took it in his jaws gently and thanked the Count before leaving once more. D sighed and went to sit down, cats, serpents and dogs gathering around to comfort him. He stroked the back of the Persian sitting in his lap and sighed.

"I don't know what to do about that man, my friends. He always appears in any case dealing with my pets and I never minded before cause the damage was already done unless the owner wasn't hurt and followed what was listed on the contract. But this...this one he shouldn't dare mess with cause it will soon lead to his death." he whispered as the animals appeared human in D's eyes and they curled around him, offering comfort to the worried man.

0

Yami returned before Yugi and went into his and Aqua's room, grabbing the incense jar and bringing it into Yugi's room, placing an ample amount into the jar and burning it with a small ember, covering it again and letting the scent waft throughout the room. When Yugi came back with a box filled with pricey tortes pastries and more of the rose water beverage, he walked into his room to see Yami and Aqua as they were before last night.

"Ah. Morning." Yugi greeted as he closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed with the box, drink, plates and cups. He set them over the bed and set up the meal for them before smiling softly. He looked to Yami and asked if he had a good night's rest after last night's mishap.

"I did, Yugi. No worries about what happened then." he replied as he took a bite of the danish. "Is your wound ok?" he asked again, just as softly as he reached up for the bandage. He unwound it from Yami's arm and saw the scratch was gone and left pale skin in its place. "It's...it's healed."

Yami chuckled at Yugi's awed gaze. "We heal quickly. No wounds can hurt us for long for they'll heal within a night or two depending on how bad they are but as you witnessed last night, we both are quite light on our feet." Yugi nodded and pat the place where the scratch once was before getting up. "Well, I'll leave you two to your breakfast." Aqua looked to him curiously before calling him back.

"Here." Aqua reached into the box and pulled out a strawberry torte and held it out to Yugi. "No. It's ok. I'm just going to fix myself some coffee then open the shop. People are waiting and I do need to be down there for when Kaiba and Jewelstone come with the package of Duel Disks later on."

He gave a small pat on each of their heads before leaving the room. Aqua looked to the pastry and then to Yami, smiling lightly. "Such a kind child. He won't even indulge himself in the finest of meals." he whispered, placing the danish back into the box and taking a sip of rose water dashed with honey. Yami smiled lightly, taking a bite from a blueberry torte.

"Then we'll just have to show him the benefits of fine living. No need for us to be slathered with delicate care from him and he doesn't join us in it. Now that just wouldn't be right." He looked over to Aqua. "I say we treat him to a fine dinner tonight. One of the most exquisite gourmet dinners that definitely won't be his last." Aqua nodded in agreement and while they ate, started making preparations for Yugi's gourmet meal for the night.

0

After getting his mug of morning coffee, Yugi was up and about restocking things that needed to be restocked for the day before letting in the eager customers that were ready to shop. The day went on normally with people scouting the shop for things that they wanted and Yugi ringing up the purchases as they came.

It was around noon that a customer pointed outside to the large KC truck that rolled by and Yugi smiled as he left his post, heading outside to wave over the truck to head towards the back. When they reached the loading bay, the two men within the truck came out to help unload the Duel Disks and get them set up within the shop.

One of the men, after the deed was done, told Yugi of the set price they wanted him to sell the Duel Disk for and he agreed with the terms before waving goodbye to the men as they left. He returned to the shop and told the customers of the price and those that had the money eagerly purchased the new item on the market.

After it hit 3, he closed the shop for his break and left out to get Yami and Aqua their lunch and something simple for himself. He came back with two carry out cases honey grilled salmon and a simple apple walnut chicken salad from the Applebee's restaurant down in the city. When he came back home, he walked upstairs and called for Yami or Aqua since he didn't know whether they would be back in their own room.

"We're in our room, Yugi-kun." Aqua replied and he headed there, smiling as he walked inside. When he was bombarded with the scent of Egyptian Musk, he knew that they must've gone back to Count D's for more of the incense.

"Here, I got you your lunch." Yugi said, taking out the two carry out cases with their seafood meal. "Smells good." Yami praised before looking to Yugi. "What do you get?"

"Just a salad. Nothing big." Yami tsked as he stood, walking over to him. "Now, Yugi, you shouldn't treat yourself like your less than nothing. You can have whatever you like. Just because it said as one of the clauses that we need the finest care from our owner doesn't mean you treat yourself with simple things." He placed a finger under his chin and lifted his gaze up to his own. "Just wish it, Yugi. Remember, you can have anything you wish. All you have to do is ask for it." he whispered. Yugi's eyes started to become hazed as he listened to Yami.

"Now," he murmured as he went to sit back down with Yugi following along. "Wish yourself something nice for lunch. Not anything simple but something elaborate for your tastes." Yugi nodded once again as he closed his eyes, making his wish and his two pets smirked lightly as they granted it. Replacing Yugi's simple salad was a meal fit for a prince.

Resting on the decorative platter was a rock lobster tail prepared delicately with herbs and doused lightly with melted butter with steamed vegetables and scalloped potatoes off to the side. A small bottle of chilled wine with a champagne flute rested off to the side and for dessert was a strawberry cheesecake slice finely prepared and decorated lightly with whipped cream and drizzled with a bit of honey.

When Yugi came back to his senses, Yami and Aqua were already eating their meal and he was about to grab his salad when he realized what it was replaced with. He looked back to them in surprise. "I...I couldn't eat this. It's...It's..." But Yami didn't let him speak another word.

"Yugi, you are just too generous. You use your money to feed us with gourmet food but we find it just too much when we're treated like this and you wouldn't do the same for yourself. We grant wishes for a reason and that is to please the one that takes care of us." Aqua nodded in agreement as he moved over to Yugi's side. "We care about you, little one, and with the care you give us, we shall return. We will have you living like a prince soon enough as long as you make the right decisions along the way." He nuzzled the younger slightly before picking up the fork and took a piece of the lobster meat.

"Now, eat your lunch so you can return to work. We'll be waiting up here for you at the end of your busy day." Blushing, Yugi nodded and let Aqua feed him until his plate was clean and only half the bottle of wine was done. "Alright now, move along and remember what we told you." Yami spoke as the plates and wine disappeared. Content with his meal and still thinking he didn't deserve such care, he nodded as he stood, petting Yami and Aqua lightly before getting an idea.

"Hey, instead of staying up here, why don't you join me downstairs for the rest of the day?"

"You wouldn't mind our presence?" Aqua asked.

"Of course not. I feel bad if you two continue to stay up here in this empty room." Yugi replied. They didn't take long to come to a decision and nodded as they stood and walked out of the room behind Yugi.

0

At the airport, a plane was landing and inside this particular aircraft would be the challenge that the three would face. The woman smiled as she came out with her suitcases. "Finally, I'm here." she whispered as she brought out a photo. "Soon, my sweet little Yugi, we'll be together forever."

(Zypher: Now, if I was as evil as I was from the last chapter, I would so leave this at this little cliffhanger but I think I torture you enough from before so I'm continuing the chapter for another page or so -grins-)

0

The shop was back open and customers came in by the handful to purchase more things. Yugi rang up the purchases while Yami and Aqua lounged on either side of the counter. None of the people could see them, as hidden or true forms, but they weren't invisible to the little children that came in with their parents and amazed at the two beasts that rested beside the counter made them wander over to pet them.

They let them do so, nuzzling them lightly so they wouldn't hurt themselves on the sharp horns, in Yami's case, and once their parents were ready to leave, they nudged them along to follow. Yugi smiled at seeing them react so nicely with the small children as he continued his work.

Soon, a woman came walking in and looked around. "Well, this is the Kame Game shop but it doesn't look how it was explained to me before I made the trip here." she whispered before looking over to the counter and saw Yugi there. She smiled brightly and walked over. Yugi looked up and smiled warmly. "Hello and welcome. May I help you?"

"Yes you can. Are you Yugi Motou?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Great! I finally found you!" she squealed as she took one of his hands in her own. "I'm Vivian Wong and I have come here to ask for your hand in marriage!" Yami looked up in shock before growling in warning. "Wha...when did this come up?" Yugi asked, appalled of the surprise proposal.

"Your grandfather and my father were long time partners in the archaeology business. Your grandfather spoke a lot about you and how kind and nice you were. He told me about you one day when he came for a visit to my father's home in China. I just fell in love with you the day he spoke about you. I got this picture from him when I asked and I knew one day I would come here to Japan to find you and become your wife."

"Well, all this is a little sudden and I don't know what to say." Yugi murmured and looked down to Yami who was raised up a bit, still growling menacingly. He was happy there were no more children at the moment but he was still worried about his reaction before he remembered one of the clauses from the contract he signed.

 _"...once they claimed you as their rightful owner, they will not tolerate another's scent on you. They are quite territorial even though records say they've yet to find a mate of any kind before being brought here to my shop..."_ D's words reminded him.

 _'Oh no...with her appearance, they feel as if their territory is being breached...'_ Yugi thought with panic and so, as to not cause a scene in which he wasn't really expecting with the fact the store was still filled with people, he removed his hand from Vivian's and placed it off to the side. Aqua gave a rumbling bellow as he stood, walking over and licked lightly at his palm of the hand Vivian soiled with her scent, nudging his head against it to rid of the scent and replace it with his own.

"Well, I don't know. This is still all so sudden and I'm not really prepared for marriage yet..." Yugi whispered.

"It's no problem! We can start out easy, my dear! Go out on a few dates, maybe I can come and move in instead of living in that dingy old hotel. We'll get along fine!" Vivian gushed. Yami growled again and Yugi reached over to pet his head lightly. "Well, if you give me the chance, let me think about it and you can come back tomorrow." He flinched as Aqua gave a sharp nip over his fingers.

"Alright! I'll see you tomorrow, cutie!" She winked to him before leaving. Yugi gave a small sigh and Aqua nuzzled him again lightly before the two disappeared upstairs. Yugi watched them go feeling that Vivian's appearance made them angry and he hoped for the rest of the day to go by quickly so he could speak to them.

0

After the last customer left for the night, he closed up the shop, counting the till and placing it all away in the safe in the back made to keep out even the most trained of thieves before he quickly hopped up the steps two at a time and headed over to Yami and Aqua's room. He opened the door slowly and peeked his head inside to see the two lying on the floor, the incense burning and sending the scent throughout the room but to Yugi, it felt like a dead weight in the pit of his stomach each time he inhaled. He walked over to the two lying on the floor and knelt down to them.

"Yami? Aqua? Are you alright?" he asked softly. He didn't get a response and he felt bad. "You guys, you know I won't really go out with her, right? She's just a person that learned about me through my grandfather. I don't know a thing about her so there's nothing to worry about. Ok?" He reached out to touch Aqua's shoulder but he shuffled from him slightly.

Yugi frowned and looked to the floor before getting up and leaving the room quietly, shutting the door behind him with a quiet snap. "Great, now they hate me." Yugi ran a hand through his hair, rustling the thin strands as he lied against the door.

 _'I have to do something...to make it up to them about this...I seriously don't know anything about this woman and yet she shows up at my door trying to claim my hand in marriage. With such an act, it obviously upsets Yami and Aqua...'_ He finally pushed away from the door and headed downstairs to make himself a quick sandwich and pour himself a glass of milk before heading up to his room. He watched TV for a little while, eating his sandwich and drinking the milk until he was done with both. He prepared for bed and as he was brushing his teeth, he came up with an idea.

"I know what I can do." he whispered as he headed to bed. He set the alarm on his bedside table before turning in for the night. _'There's only one place that sells the finest of pastries and only so many. If I get there early enough, I can get the De Champagne from Hotel de Marseilles.'_ He turned in his sleep slightly. "I hope that would be enough to make up for today." he whispered and fell into a deeper sleep, never seeing that Aqua peeked his head into the room, giving a mewl of apology before pulling his head back out, closing the door before heading back towards his shared room.


	4. Chapter 4

Very early in the morning, Yugi snuck out from his home without waking Yami and Aqua and started making his way for the shop that sold the expensive dessert. He made sure to have picked up enough money to buy two of them before he reached the shop. He was in awe at the line already there and quickly ran over to get in line. More people arrived and around 7, the shop opened, letting only the first thirty people to come in to purchase the rare dessert that most always came to get. When it was his turn, he asked to purchase two.

"Sorry but we only give one per customer." The person at the register stated.

"Please, if you can, I need to get two. It's kind of an apology present for two people." Yugi said. "Let the boy get two of them." An elderly woman spoke who was also in line for the dessert. Yugi looked over to the woman and felt bad that she was giving her place in the thirty that came in for the De Champagne to him. "Are you sure, ma'am? I'll be fine getting one if you really want one."

She smiled as she walked over to Yugi. "It's alright, child. If it's a present for someone, I don't mind. There's always tomorrow." Yugi smiled and thanked the old woman as the cashier wrapped up two of the desserts for him and handed him the small box with the desserts, announcing the price and the woman offered to pay. She insisted when Yugi started to protest and thanking her gratefully again, he and the woman left the shop. "Thank you so much for all of this." Yugi said, bowing to her.

"It was nothing, child. You are doing something nice and I was just offering to help along the way. I hope the people you're giving them to will enjoy them." she said before walking off.

"I'm sure they will." he whispered before he started home.

When he got home, making a quick stop to get a box of Egyptian Licorice Mint tea, he brewed two cups of the sweet smelling tea and took out the fine Egyptian black and gold china to prepare Yami and Aqua's breakfast. He poured the rest of the tea into the pot that went along with it, filled the sugar server with some sugar and placed the two dessert slices onto medium sized saucers. All that was placed onto a tray that he carried it upstairs to their room. He opened the door silently and looked to the sleeping duo on the floor. He smiled softly as he walked over with silent footfalls and placed the tray on the floor then walked over to kneel beside Yami, reaching out to stroke his head lightly.

He smiled in his sleep, murmuring something inaudible. Yugi smiled softly before standing up again. "I hope you two will forgive me." he whispered before leaving to go down and open the shop for the day.

When Yami and Aqua woke, they were surprised by the breakfast laid before them. Yami smiled, knowing that Yugi was responsible for it and stood. "Come on." he told Aqua and he nodded as they both left from the room and headed downstairs. Yugi sat at the counter as always, watching people making their purchases and ringing them up when they came over to him. He looked over to the staircase when he heard something coming down and saw Yami and Aqua coming towards him. "What are you two doing down here? Did you already finish your breakfast?" he asked.

/No but we came down here to see you. We're sorry for how we acted yesterday./ Yami spoke.

"It's ok. I nearly forgot to reinforce that rule that I shouldn't be having anyone getting close to me or else it would upset you two." Yugi looked away from them. "I don't want you to be upset with me because of that." he whispered. Aqua's long ears folded back before he walked over and lifted himself over Yugi's lap, resting his head there. /Don't be sad, Yugi. We're sorry for that. We don't want you to feel that way./ he murmured before looking up to him. /On your break, come up to your room. We'll have something for you./

"No, you don't--" Yugi started and was quieted with Aqua raised a wing.

/No. We want to give you this. This is something we will give no other./

Yugi was curious but nodded and Aqua smiled before he lowered back to the floor and the two went back upstairs again. /Oh, and you should know what to tell that woman when she comes./ Yami spoke and Yugi nodded. "Don't worry, I do." he whispered before he went back to tending to the customers. It was at least another hour before Vivian made her return. "Yugi-chan! I'm back!" she cried as she walked over to the counter. "Hello, Ms. Wong." he greeted. "So, what's your decision? I'm sure we'll live a happy life together and once we're married-"

"No."

Vivian stopped her talk of future plans and looked to Yugi in horror. "W-what are you saying?"

"I'm saying no to your request. I'm happily content with the pets I've adopted and they are the same with me. They won't tolerate another to be in this house other than my customers. They wish to not feel like they would be intruding if someone else was living here and my attention was on that person more than them. I have to follow three strict rules while raising them and I will not break them for any reason." Yugi explained.

"So? What's breaking one little rule going to do?" Vivian questioned, angered that he would chose some smelly creature over her.

"I don't want to take the risk of finding out." Vivian huffed before turning away. "Fine. If that's what you wish but mark my words, Motou, I didn't travel all the way here to be denied. Whether your pets are pleased or not, I will become Ms. Yugi Motou one way or another." she spoke before leaving. Some of the customers watched the display before praising Yugi for holding out on his own. Some were even adding their two cents that he shouldn't marry such a horrid woman that probably doesn't even like pets to him as they came up to the register.

At the usual time, he closed the shop for break and then headed upstairs to see what Yami and Aqua were going to give to him. _'I was so curious the entire time. I wonder what they would give me from their own magic powers?'_ Yugi thought as he reached the door to his room. He opened it and looked inside to see no one. "Hmm." He closed the door behind him and looked around for Yami or Aqua as he walked further inside. he saw something sitting on his bed and walked over, picking up the slip of paper.

"'Don't look back'? What--" he wondered before he yelped as he was tackled down on the bed by a heavier weight. Aqua's head lowered down into his line of sight. "Aqua?! What...what are you doing?!" Yugi squeaked.

/Remember what D told you about when explaining our third clause to keeping us?/

"Yeah...but what does that have to do with anything?" Yugi asked.

/Because...we decided to take you as our mate./ Yugi's eyes widened as he looked to Aqua. "But-But...we're not even the same species! I don't think-"

/Hush, little one. Anything is possible when you put your mind to it./ he purred before licking Yugi's cheek lightly. Yugi blushed, making the other chuckle softly. /Now, this may sound odd to you but you need to remove your clothing./

"What?! Why!?"

/Because, the next procedure I'm about to do is simply to ward off people from coming close to you. Think of it as marking territory but not in the same fashion as most animals would do it./ Aqua spoke before moving away so Yugi could have movement once more. _'Well, this is definitely a big turn of events.'_ he thought as he removed his clothing and sat down on the bed once more. He crossed his hands over his legs and looked to Aqua. "So...what's supposed to be next?" he asked softly. Aqua reached out to him and pulled him close to his body and kept him there. "Wha--"

/Shh, little one./ he whispered. /Just relax./

"But what are you doing?" he asked again.

/Within Yami and I, we contain a multitude of different scents. In the wild, certain scents are used for hunting such an enticing the prey over to us or keeping them away if they so choose to try and attack. One in particular is one we use for a mate so that any others of our kind, if there is any, won't come for you. This will work the same with humans./ Aqua explained and Yugi nodded in understanding, still blushing either way. It was a moment longer before Yugi felt a cool liquid drip down his back and the spicy cinnamon-like scent emanating from it. He leaned further back into Aqua as he raised his wings, folded back over his arms as he hugged him from behind, more of the liquid seeping from the hidden scent glands. Yugi relaxed in the scent, closing his eyes and Aqua smiled down to him.

 _'So sweet.'_ he thought, holding him tightly to his own form. _'I won't let anyone take you from us. I promise my life to that.'_

Once Aqua believe that it was enough, the glands closed and he just kept Yugi in his arms as the scented liquid took the time to seep through his skin and give him the natural scent that both he and Yami shared that was faint but could still be sniffed out by animals and yet strong enough for any other human to pick out. It was an hour before Aqua nudged Yugi, who had fallen asleep in his arms, awake. /It is done, Yugi./ Yugi nodded and Aqua removed his wings from around him, letting the diminutive teen get up and redress. He turned back to Aqua and smiled. "Um...well I don't know what to really say about this..." he murmured.

/Just be proud that you are the only human to not just own wish granting demons but to be one out of a million chosen people that could be picked to become a mate to one. Think of this as just part one of a life-binding contract to us./

Yugi nodded shyly and stroked Aqua's head before he and Aqua headed back downstairs to finish up the day.

0

When the day was done, Yugi gave a yawn, stretching sore muscles. Aqua headed back up, saying that he would get a bath prepared for him and Yugi nodded, pleased with the thought of a warm bath. He headed upstairs after he switched the sign to closed, locked the door and cut off the lights before heading off towards the bathroom. When he opened the door, he was in for quite the sight. Candles ranging from large to small, all gold and wafting the sweet scent of cinnamon resting on small ledges around the spacious bathroom. A Jacuzzi styled in ground tub was filled with warm water covered with an ocean of bubbles and inside said tub were Yami and Aqua.

He blushed slightly and Yami turned when he heard him walk in. "Yugi, come on in...the water's fine." he whispered. His blush darkened as he nodded and walked over, shedding his clothing and waded into the warm water, sighing gratefully as he sat down, the water easing away tense muscle. They watched him with small smile on their faces before Yami moved closer, turning Yugi so his back was facing him and he started to knead away the tenseness, relaxing Yugi even more. "So, I see that Aqua has marked you with our scent?"

"Yeah." Yugi whispered. "Good, good. Maybe that will keep that woman away from you. She may not see us now but one of these days, she'll learn just who you're taking care of and may back off." Yugi laughed softly before relaxing more into the gentle comfort Yami was given. Aqua took a sponge, poured a bit of the Warm Vanilla Sugar body wash onto the sponge before moving over to their side and started to wash him gently. Yugi sighed lightly at the treatment, leaning back into Yami more. Yami purred lightly, moving to rest his head upon Yugi's shoulders as Aqua continued to wash him up. Yami raised his head for the younger to turn and Aqua washed his back with gentle caresses.

Once he was done with that, Yami lifted Yugi into his arms before leading to the center of the bath where it was deeper and rinsed Yugi free of the suds, lifting him into his arms again and dunked his hair into the water. Aqua swam over with a shampoo and conditioner of the same fragrance and handed it to Yami who poured some of the shampoo into the palm of his hand, gently kneading his fingers through the wet strands. Yugi near fell asleep in the two demons' embrace as they pampered him like a prince.

After washing the shampoo, lathered his hair with the conditioner and washed that out, they brought him to the side of the bath for him to rest and wait for them as they washed themselves with another scented body wash, Sensual Amber. After that was done, they both climbed out, grabbing a large, fluffy towel each and dried themselves off before taking another and walked back over to the bath, picking Yugi up out of the water. Aqua purred in content as Yugi's new scent wafted over his nose. "Vanilla sugar and cinnamon. Simply divine." he whispered as he carried the younger back to his room, Yami heading over to the large cabinet to fetch a nightwear set for Yugi as Aqua dried him off and applied some lotion of the same fragrance as the body wash he used.

Yami walked back with a lavender pajama set and handed it to Aqua who started to dress Yugi silently before laying the younger in bed, propped up by the soft pillows. They left the room for a moment to get dressed themselves before returning, Yami holding a plate with a slice of rich Red Velvet cake and a mug of freshly brewed hot chocolate. Yugi smiled to him as the platter was set before him.

"You didn't have to do that. You already did enough for me when we took our bath." Yugi whispered.

"Ah, but I wanted to. Just add that to more of our apology from yesterday." Yami replied.

"But I forgive you both when you came down earlier before eating your breakfast. Besides, I thought it was more my fault for not making her leave before she upset you." Aqua gave a light chuckle. "Then I guess we're all at fault. You for not ridding of her before she could cause a scene and us for making you feel as if you did something wrong." He climbed into the bed and nuzzled Yugi lightly. "But no matter what, Yugi, there are no consequences against you. Only those that wish to break the rules that you wish to abide to. There is only one thing that you must consider but it would make you worried and work harder than we want you to so we won't tell you what it is unless the time is right to speak it."

"But--"

"Shhh, little one." Yami whispered as he placed a finger over Yugi's lips before he could speak. "Eat and then rest. It is nothing to be concerned about. Alright?" Yugi nodded and took the fork to eat his cake, drinking his hot chocolate as Yami and Aqua laid beside him, nuzzling and murmuring sweet nothings that made the younger blush slightly. Once he was done, Yami took the platter away and set it onto the table before turning of the lights. "Sweet dreams, Yugi."

"Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

When Yugi woke up the next morning, he smiled when he found himself wrapped in Yami's embrace as he slept. He slowly started to move away but he held onto him tight. "Don't leave." he whispered. "Take the day off and spend it with us." Yugi looked down to Yami, whose eyes were open and looking to him. "Hmm, I guess I could just for today." Yami smiled and as he sat up, leaving the bed and went to fetch Yugi a robe to wear. "We'll fetch breakfast this time." he said, waving to Aqua who was awake as well and quick as a flash, both were gone. "I wonder what they'll get." Yugi murmured to himself before he got up from bed, putting on the robe Yami handed to him and headed downstairs.

Yugi waited downstairs in the kitchen for Yami and Aqua to return. When they did, Yami was holding a large box while Aqua held a smaller one. A delicious fruit smell wafted over to Yugi. "What did you two get?" Yugi asked. "Something special." Yami whispered as he placed the box onto the table. He walked over, gathering small saucers and cups while Aqua placed down the second box. Yugi was eager to see what he was getting but Aqua chuckled as he looked to him. "Now, now. Be patient." he spoke and Yugi nodded. Yami set out the dishes onto the table and then opened the box, revealing about two dozen small shortbread tarts filled with vanilla cream, each topped with a different fruit piece and garnished lightly with a honey glaze.

"Oh. They are so pretty."

"But not as pretty as you, Yugi." Yami whispered as he licked Yugi's cheek lightly, making him blush and he chuckled before he took out some tongs and picked up and strawberry and blackberry tart, placing them onto a saucer and handed it to Yugi. He thanked him quietly before he started to eat the strawberry tart. Yami took an orange and blueberry tart and Aqua took a kiwi, orange and raspberry tart. Before he ate, he went and brewed some more of the Egyptian Licorice Mint tea and poured some into each of the teacups. As they ate, Yugi could help but feel a little happy that he was able to be chosen to have the permission to adopt them by their own word. He couldn't think of all the opportunities that he would miss when he didn't have them.

And yet, a small portion of his mind that he surely agreed with made him think he was exploiting their wish giving abilities. _'But they always insist that I make these kinds of wishes. And even if I didn't make one, they grant me with something so nice and beautiful like a nice little breakfast like this or the bath that I got last night. I guess they’re devoted solely to the person that they see to be fit to raise them.'_ Yugi thought to himself and smiled as he looked to Yami and then to Aqua, heart swelling with the love he had for the two. And he knew subconsciously that it wasn't the platonic love of a pet and its master.

The week went by pretty quickly afterwards and Yugi was waiting for the pension money that should be coming that morning. Yami waited beside him as his true form, purring softly as Yugi stroked his head lightly. "Hey, Yami. Would you like to join me since I'm going to purchase some furniture for your room?"

/No. I'll leave the choice all up to you. I'm sure you'll make the perfect choice in decor for us./ Yami spoke. Yugi nodded and soon, a mysterious messenger whose face was covered came to the door. "Hello, Motou-san. I've brought your pension money." he spoke as he took the wad of money from a fold in his jacket and handed it to him. "400 thousand yen for you to spend for the care of Yami and Aqua..."

"400 thousand!? D-san said it would only be one hundred thousand!" Yugi gasped in surprise. "He was generous and gave you an extra 300 thousand. There is also a truck waiting for you outside to take you wherever you wish to purchase furniture for them." Yugi nodded, still in awe before looking to Yami. "I'll be back in a bit." Yami nodded. /We'll see you soon and we'll have a nice lunch prepared for you./ Yami spoke and Yugi nodded, smiling before he left out with the man following behind him. As he climbed into the truck, another man was already in the driver's seat, waiting for him and Yugi looked out the door to the first that brought him the money.

"I hope this isn't any trouble to Count D. This is definitely a lot of money to be giving away."

"He feels that you are worthy. Anyone that is able to be chosen to raise and care for these particular demons is about as rare as someone being chosen by the Kirin." The man spoke before bowing. "Good day to you." He walked away and Yugi watched him go and just with the blink of an eye, he was gone. Yugi was surprised to see this but only sat back as the truck started up and they were on their way.

Soon, they came to a stop at an Oriental decor and furniture shop and Yugi looked to it in curiosity as he climbed out of the truck. "Looks like a nice place to start." he whispered as he went inside the shop. He was in awe as he looked around at all the beautiful furniture and lighting. A salesperson walked over and asked if he would like any help. "Yes, I'm looking for some nice furniture and lighting for my two friends' room." he told him.

"Ah. Then we have the perfect selection then." he spoke and waved Yugi along to get a tour of the store and pick out something. As they walked through the lighting department, Yugi looking at the various table, floor and hanging lamps before spotting one to his liking. He walked over as he looked to the floral shaped lamp as the salesman came over. "Did you find something to your liking?" Yugi nodded. "Yes, this lamp is beautiful." he whispered.

"Ah yes. This Lotus lamp is a sight to behold. Gives a fine glow that I'm sure will please your friends." Yugi nodded and asked for two to be taken out to the truck waiting outside and the salesman nodded as he called for the helpers to take out two of the Lotus lamps from the back and deliver them to the truck. Yugi looked around some more before spotting a glorious bedspread that he loved. "Oh wow...this is beautiful..." he whispered as he walked over to the Royal Dragon comforter set. "So, you like the Royal Dragon set?" The salesman questioned. "Yes, I love it! This would be perfect for them!" Yugi then looked to the salesman.

"Could I get a king size set, please?"

"Indeed, little one."

Yugi thanked the salesman as they looked around some more. Yugi picked out a gorgeous rosewood Netsuke display stand, a Japanese Tea Tray, a three drawer chest, a nice ruby and gold Kashan rug, a Red Night wall fan, a single jade dragon statue, pink jade lotus and two Ming jade potted flower in lavender and white for the display stand, a large green jade tiger to place in the corner of their room, a bamboo blossom wall scroll and a gold leaf Dragon in the Sky silk painting. When they reached the desk to pay for everything while the stuff was being carried out to the truck in boxes, all was only a simple margin of the money he got from the pension D was giving him.

"Thank you for shopping at the Oriental Furniture store. Come again." The salesman spoke as he waved to Yugi as he left the shop and climbed into the truck. The truck drove off once more with its precious cargo in the back and Yugi looked around the shopping district of Domino City for another shop. They made a quick stop at a bedding store to purchase a king sized mattress, bed railings and a bed spring for Yami and Aqua as well as another furniture store to get the perfect dark cherry wood head and foot boards before they were on their way again. It was along the way before Yugi stopped the perfect store. "Stop here." He told the man beside him and he nodded. They pulled to a stop before another furniture shop, this one small and hidden among the bigger places but it suited right for the things Yugi had in mind.

He climbed out the truck and walked inside the Egyptian themed shop, looking around. A young looking man with a turban wrapped over his head walked out from the back, pupiless royal blue eyes looking over at Yugi. "Welcome. My name is Shadi. How may I help you?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm looking for some nice furniture for two of my friends. I'm decorating their room today and I want to get something nice since they have a liking for Egypt." Yugi replied. Shadi nodded and waved him into the back where their merchandise was located. He followed and just like it was when he entered D's pet shop, the interior was larger than it seemed to be on the outside. 'I wonder if there's more magic in the city than we people think?' Yugi thought as Shadi led him around, pointing out a few things that may please Yami and Aqua.

Yugi nodded and pointed out the red and gold divan chair, an Egyptian eagle mirror to hang onto their wall, a red Egyptian god two door cabinet, an Egyptian King Tut Pharaoh one door nightstand and an Egyptian sphinx wall hanging plant vase, provided with a nice little fern courtesy of Shadi. "Is that all?" he asked as they came back out after the truck driver transported the items into the truck. "Yes, that would be everything." Yugi said and paid Shadi the money for the purchases.

"Here. I want you to take this." Shadi spoke as he reached underneath the counter he stood behind, taking out a golden box with the Eye of Horus engraved on it. "What is it?"

"A special item passed down throughout the Pharonic Dynasty. Many have tried to solve it but not one succeeded. If my assumptions are correct, one of your friends that live with you is the rightful owner of this." Yugi took the box in hand before looking back to Shadi. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Not everyone knows this shop is here." he whispered. Yugi nodded and taking another glance to the golden box, he left the shop and climbed into the truck, ready to make a few more stops before heading home. As they drove away, Yugi took one more glance back at the shop but all that was there was a closed shop with the windows boarded up. He sat back in the seat, thinking over Shadi's words, the box resting in his lap pulsating with power long dormant.

0

After grabbing some paint, paintbrushes and rollers, wallpaper and a few gold silks that Yugi had an idea for, he was back home. Yami and Aqua waited outside for him and stood up when they saw the truck pull in. /Did you get everything to your liking, Yugi?/

"Yeah. I hope you'll like what I've got for you too."

/I'm sure we will. Let us help bring it in for you and we'll leave you to your devices./ Aqua spoke and Yugi nodded as they walked over to the back, unloading everything and taking it all upstairs and into their room. After setting everything inside, Yami and Aqua left Yugi to decorate. /Just call if you need any help./ Yugi nodded and watched as they left, the door closing behind them. "Well, time to get started." Yugi spoke to himself as he took the can of Sangria red paint that he bought and poured it into the tin. Once it was filled properly, he took one of the rollers that were on a pole and started on his work.

As Yugi was doing that, Yami and Aqua were preparing a three course meal for their young owner. Aqua was preparing the appetizers which were a few delicately prepared grilled marinated shrimp while Yami was working on the main course. "How does roasted duck breast with orange miso sound?"

"Sounds perfect for him." Aqua replied as he checked on the shrimp. Yami nodded and with a little bit of his magic, brought up the ingredients for the meal and started working on it. Back upstairs, Yugi was done giving the room a second coat, smiling at his work. "Perfect." he whispered before placing the remaining paint into the can and moved it off to the side. Taking a measurement of the walls, he made the measurement of the intricate Egyptian gold wallpaper paneling that he brought. Once he cut off the right amount to fit on the wall, he started to place it upon the wall, glad that he gotten himself the self-adhesive ones.

After all the walls were covered, he smiled at his work so far. "So far so good." he murmured. He then got started on his next task, assembling the bed.

0

After the appetizers were done, Aqua went to set up in the small room they decided to add inside of the lounge. It was decorated with many oriental items, pretty much resembling a Japanese tea house except there was a small ground table in the center of the room, dark oak in color, and around it was small red cushions. The room itself was painted an amaranth red with an oak wainscot around the expanse of the large room.

The room was lit with enough light to make it seem dim and yet bright enough to see your way around. A red urn held a small yet decorative bouquet of Rust Cymbidium Orchids in the corner sitting upon a cherry wood pedestal. For a final touch, wall scrolls and tapestries hung from the walls.

Aqua placed the grilled shrimp onto the table before snapping his fingers and he was dressed in a simple grey haori with a pair of black hakama pants. With another wave, he brought out a set fit to Yugi's height, a baby blue haori with blue hakama pants. He left the room as Yami made the finishing touches on the main course and brought it into the room as well, switching into a red haori and black hakama set as Aqua went up to fetch Yugi.

In the room, Yugi was sweating a bit as he finally got done with putting the bed frame together. "Whew. That took a lot out of me. Maybe I should've called for Yami or Aqua but from the aromas I smell, they're fixing lunch or dinner." he murmured to himself.

He heard a knock on the door and a slip of paper slip underneath the door before footsteps receded from the door and back downstairs. He walked over and grabbed the paper, glancing over the note.

_Yugi,_

_You've worked hard enough. Join us downstairs for some lunch._

_Yami and Aqua_

He smiled and opened the door, seeing the clothes laid out for him and picked them up, heading down to his room to get a quick shower. With the two demons, Yami was bringing in the main course meal when he heard someone knocking at the Game Shop door. Giving a growl, he left the room and headed downstairs. Outside, Otogi was waiting for Yugi to come down. Seeing as the shop was closed, the doors were locked. _'Hopefully this kid will merge the companies...this will surely bring in a lot of revenue for my shop and get it to be known worldwide as well.'_ he thought. He looked up when he saw something large and black make its way downstairs.

_'What is that thing...?'_

Dark cerise peered at him from the bottom stair, gleaming teeth showing slightly through the creature's lips. He heard faint growling from the creature as it crept closer to the door and Otogi backed away from it. "What...what are you...?" he whispered.

/None of your concern./ Yami hissed. /Leave now for you have no business here./

"Actually I do. I have a meeting with Mr. Motou about the merging of our companies." Otogi spoke. /He doesn't have the time to speak with you today. And even if he did, I would know of the answer he would give to you./ he murmured. Otogi gave him a fleeting glance. "Oh really? And what would his response be?"

/He'll tell you tomorrow./ he spoke before disappearing back upstairs. Otogi watched him go before giving a sigh and finally left, deciding to do as the creature told him. _'But why Yugi has such creatures, especially ones that can talk, hanging around his home is what I don't know...'_ he thought as he headed back to his shop. When Yami got back upstairs as his mortal form, Yugi was just walking in wearing his haori and hakama and he smiled down to him. "Beautiful." he whispered and Yugi flushed slightly before thanked him. Yami held out his hand and Yugi took it, letting Yami lead him into the other room.

"So, what did you two make for lunch?" Yugi asked, looking up to his faithful pet curiously. "Something special and just for you. You've been working pretty hard today and you will be finely rewarded for your efforts." Yami replied as he opened the sliding door and led Yugi inside, seeing the shock and awe on the young man's face when he saw the decorated room and the meal laid out for them. "Oh...you two didn't have to go through so much trouble." he whispered. "You know we will always do so just for you." Yami murmured softly in his ear, making the boy flush a darker red, before leading him over to the table.

They sat down, Yami and Yugi sitting next to one another as Aqua grabbed the appetizer dish. "Smells good." Yugi whispered as he took a small portion of the grilled shrimp onto a plate that Aqua laid out beforehand while he was in the shower and took a small bite. "It's delicious!" he said happily. "Thank you. I made sure to give 100 percent in any meals made for you." Aqua said. Yugi chuckled softly as he took another bite, Yami and Aqua getting their share. "And to think, I wonder what people would think if they saw you guys as your animal forms making food like this."

"They may see us as the next culinary geniuses." Yami replied softly with a chuckle of his own. They continued to eat a little more before Yami stood, bringing over the main course and served Yugi first before himself and Aqua. They ate in silence, starting up a bit of small talk about what to do and the decorating of Yami and Aqua's room. Once they were done, Yugi smiled gratefully. "Thanks you two. That was wonderful."

"Ah, but do you think you have some room for dessert? We have something prepared only for you, sweet one." Aqua spoke.

"Oh, this was an exquisite lunch already. You don't have to give me dessert too."

A plate slid in front of him and he gasped softly. "Oh..." he whispered softly as he looked to the Triple Chocolate Meltdown dessert made by the fine chefs of Applebee's down in the city before him, only with a touch of Yami's style that he could see. Other than being doused in dark and white chocolate, Yami also added some marshmallow fluff upon the cake and a dab of whipped cream over the scoop of ice cream. Tiny chips of white and dark chocolate was also scattered over the dish.

"Now, go ahead and eat and then relax a bit before returning to your work. We'll stay in the shadows downstairs just in case of any undetermined break-ins." Yami spoke, leaning over to kiss Yugi's cheek lightly before he and Aqua left him to eat his dessert. Yugi tentatively took the fork laid beside the plate and ate his dessert in silence. _'I love them so much...there's no doubt about it. But the simple thing I do from giving them exquisite meals to making sure I can give them the fine care that I can and they return it tenfold and more better. The biggest thing I could encounter that I surely don't know how to repay back is them choosing me for their mate.'_

Once he was done with the dessert, he took the plate and went into the kitchen to deposit the plate in the sink before heading upstairs to finish his work after switching out of his hakama and haori. With a bit of effort, he got the bed spring and mattress onto the bed and was starting up the task of fixing up the bed before setting everything else in place. Once he was done with that an hour later, he smiled at his work. "Hopefully it’s to their liking." he whispered to himself before leaving to go and fetch Yami and Aqua from downstairs. With them, they relaxed, eyes gazing outside to the passing pedestrians and making sure that none were eyeing the shop with greed. They heard Yugi coming downstairs and they stood, turning to him.

"Your room's done, you two. Would you like to see?" Yugi asked and they nodded as they headed upstairs. When they got over to the door which was shut, Yugi looked to them. "I really hope you two will like it." Yami gave a smile as he walked over, nuzzling Yugi while minding the horns on his head. /I'm sure we will. Let see what your mind has come up with./ he said and Yugi nodded as he opened the door, letting them inside. For once, the demons were silent with awe as they looked to the room. /It's beautiful, Yugi. Too beautiful for words./ Yami whispered before looking to him.

/You have definitely put your time into making a wonderful piece./ Aqua walked over to the bed, jumping onto it to test it comfort and purred in content as he lied down. /Yes, you surely have put much thought into what you brought. I just love the mix of Oriental and Egyptian decor./ Yugi smiled sheepishly as he looked to them. "It was nothing. As I planned, I only got the finest things that would suit you." Yami smiled to him and nuzzled him once more before looking into his eyes. /We may have paid you back greatly and I'm sure you are thinking of doing the same. Within your dreams, you will find out exactly what it would be that we wish of you to give to us that will repay us back for everything we have done for you so far./

Yugi nodded and stroked Yami's head before he headed to his room to get a little rest since the work was tiring and he felt like he could sleep for days. As his head hit the pillow, after changing into some comfortable clothing, he was asleep and dreaming...


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi woke up to find himself in a furnished room. A pit sat in the center of the room and it was filled with pillows of varying shades of red. He looked around before he saw gleaming eyes in the shadows. He recognized them as Aqua's and waited to see what he would do. Aqua smiled as he slithered out, the lower half of his body now like a snake's.

"Aqua...I never knew you could be a snake too..." Yugi whispered. "It's only for this occasion, little one. I have accommodated this form for one purpose and that's for mating." Yugi blushed hotly at the words as Aqua came closer. Coiling the snake body around Yugi, he rested his head upon his shoulder while his arms came to wrap around his waist.

"We'll give you the children. All you have to do is implant the seed." Yugi blushed even more. "I...I don't know if I could...I lack a bit of knowledge in that department..." he whispered and Aqua chuckled softly. "Then I guess we'll just have to give you a little push then." he whispered with the hiss of a serpent's charm.

"But we'll take care of that outside the dreams. Our mating time won't start for quite a while but we'll lead you along until you feel the strength to initiate the actions." Yugi nodded, his face still beet red at the thought. Now he knew that what they were asking of him was quite taboo for many would be frowning and shunning him like crazy for ever initiating an action like this with animals but if they knew exactly what kind of animals they were, they really couldn't speak up about it.

"Are you two absolutely sure about asking this of me?"

"But of course. We wouldn't dare ask another with what we have asked exclusively to you. Besides, haven't you wished for a child or had the thought of raising a family?" Aqua questioned. "Well, yes...I have actually." he replied softly. Aqua smiled, coiling around him a little more before he licked the shell of Yugi's ear lightly.

"Then let us create that family. A normal person may see that such relations could be called a sin but people are no less than the animals that inhabit the world with them. Man is the ultimate predator but they contain the same habits as any other. They feed from other animals and plants, they mate, they birth children and raise them with loving care. They let them out on the own once they're of age to find the perfect mate and the process starts all over again."

Yugi had to nod at that. "Of course, mankind's thought on finding such pleasures with animals is primitive and wrong so I wouldn't try to make it too big of an argument."

"And I won't but it’s true and I know that there could be possible people out there in secrecy that find themselves doing such. But it does not matter what they do for it doesn't concern us. And besides, as you can see, we aren't the common pet that you came to adopt."

Yugi nodded, blush fading away as they spoke about other topics but knew his mind will forever be on the idea of the preparation for him. He still don't know if he'll go through it but he's sure that Yami and Aqua will be coaching him along to make him feel more comfortable for when the time comes and wouldn't want to disappoint them if he chickened out.

They stayed in their embrace silently before Aqua released Yugi, uncoiling his body from the younger teen. "Well, it’s time for you to wake. It already night out and dinner is laid out for you." Aqua spoke and Yugi nodded. He smirked slightly as he leaned down to whisper into Yugi's ear, chest pressed up against his back.

"And when you dream again, I'll come back and teach you the basis of what to do and maybe try for a test to see how comfortable you can get with it." he purred, scales sending light shivers down his back and Yugi blushed once more before he saw Aqua disappearing back into the shadows, serpentine body and all, disappearing within the darkness.

The dream faded as Yugi came to in the waking world, an exquisite beef stew sitting upon his table with toasted bread off to the side of the tray and a glass of warm cider. He took the tray in hand, placing it over his lap and ate quietly, still mulling over the skills that he would need to memorize as he was instructed by the two demons. _'And then there's still the matter with Vivian. I don't know how far she'll go into claiming my hand but I must be careful about it.'_ Yugi thought as he dipped a slice of toast into the broth of the stew and munched on it quietly.

0

Vivian was pacing about her room, still angered that Yugi chose animals over her. _'Even though I probably wouldn't like the filthy things, how dare he turn me away?! We were meant to be and I'm not going to lose that!'_ she thought passively. "Then I guess I'll have to make another visit. It's late, I know, but I'm making sure that Yugi won't turn me away this time." she whispered before grabbing her purse and key and started out the hotel.

In his own home, Otogi was mulling over what to speak of to Yugi to have him gain a contract with his company and make his successful. "I surely can't use force. If that creature of his ever found out, I might not live to see the day." Otogi murmured as he leaned further back in the recliner he was sitting in. "There has to be a way and maybe I can contact Kaiba about it." he whispered and then nodded his head in agreement to his own suggestion.

"That may just work. Black Crown, be prepared to be known across the world."

0

After he was done with dinner, Yami walked in to fetch the tray, smiling down to him. "Have a good dinner, Yugi?" Yugi nodded, smiling back to him. "Yes. It was very good. Thanks." Yami nodded, leaning down to give him a small lick to the cheek. "Sleep well, little one." he whispered but Yugi thought he heard something in his tone but passed it off as nothing. He snuggled under the warm sheets and comforter, ready to sleep when he heard faint pounding on the game shop door and got up. "Now who could that be so late at night?" he wondered as he got out of bed. He heard the descent of Yami heading down into the game shop and quickly ran off behind him.

Vivian was still knocking when she saw Yugi come downstairs. He turned back, seemingly talking to thin air before he walked over to the door and opened it. "Evening, Ms. Wong. What brings you here?" he greeted kindly. Vivian was about to speak when the sharp smell of cinnamon brushed past her and she nearly recoiled back from the intrusive scent. She rubbed at her nose lightly before looking to Yugi. "I wish to speak to you again about accommodations. I would like to stay here with you in your shop."

"Again, Ms. Wong. I do not wish to marry you. I have already established that before."

"I know, I know. But I won't pressure you into it. Maybe a little time in my presence will make you change your mind once you see how kind I am. And those fil-I mean, those cute little pets you have won't mind my company, I'm sure." she said in response. _'If only you knew, Ms. Wong.'_ Yugi thought, sending a glance back over to Yami who sat where he was, visible to Yugi but still invisible to Vivian and his scent of spicy cinnamon coming from him in waves along with the added effect of Yugi being coated in the scent that would surely drive Vivian away.

She rubbed at her nose again, eyes starting to water slightly as hot spices played at her senses hard. She knew she couldn't stay long with that scent in the air so heavily around Yugi and wondering how he could stand it when he was near saturated with it all around. Her eyes felt like they were ready to turn red from the scent and her nose and lungs were starting burn from each inhalation.

"Fine but I will come back. I will make you see what kind of woman I can be to you." she said before walking off into the night quickly, rubbing at her eyes but only irritating them more. Yugi watched her go before closing and locking the door. Yami came down the rest of the way, nuzzling up to Yugi.

/She'll never understand./ he whispered and Yugi nodded, stroking Yami's head. Vivian stopped only for a scant moment to look through the game shop window in hopes to see Yugi as he headed upstairs but was more in shock at what she did see. _'My god! What kind of creature did he adopt?! That could be a danger to his life!'_ she thought frantically and wondered what she could do. She didn't see it around before while she was talking to Yugi so addressing any form of police won't be worth it.

_'Unless I get a picture of it while it's visible. I don't want to get Yugi's shop into trouble because he was housing a potentially dangerous creature but I won't let it stay there with him!'_ With that in mind, she continued on her way back to the hotel, planning out how she would expose that monstrosity and save her little Yugi.

0

After giving him a warm cup of vanilla milk, Yami ushered Yugi back into bed. Giving him another lick and a whispered goodnight, he headed off into his own room. Yugi buried himself under the warm comforter once more and fell into a deep sleep, going into the dream-verse where Aqua was waiting for him once more. When Yugi opened his eyes, he saw Aqua resting in the pit of pillows.

Most of his serpentine body encompassed the entire pit except for a small spot right in the center of the coils where Aqua wanted him to rest. Yugi walked over, climbing over the coils and plopping himself right in the center, a coil of the serpent body coming to rest over his legs as Aqua moved from his reclining position. Aqua's smile was like a knife as he rested beside Yugi.

"Now, time to give you a little history lesson, small one."

"Really? What for?" Yugi questioned.

"So you know exactly why I have taken such a form." he replied. "Now, as you know, Yami and I both are a rare breed that no one has ever found due to our expert elusiveness. Only Count D's father was the first of any to have found and brought us into captivity. Now, seeing as we stuck together most of the time, we were the only remaining sight of the Merne Rauko breed. But we weren't only made for wish granting."

Yugi was already enamored by the tale and questioned about that. "Because our particular breed is special in its own way for the males of the species have both the male and female reproductive organs but aren't consider as what you mortals call hermaphrodites." he chuckled slightly, coils curling around Yugi more.

"We're 100 percent male, just hold that one gene that let us birth children which is what we're sharing exclusively to you." Yugi started blushing again and Aqua chuckled lightly once more. "Then...why have you taken on the form of a snake?"

"Because, we're giving you that opportunity of taking the dominant role." he replied, moving away and taking one of Yugi's hand, bringing it over to a spot right below the waist where the seam where his actual body met with the snake's and left it there. "Now, feel around just a bit until you find something." Yugi complied and did so, feeling nothing out of the ordinary until a bit of scale parted under searching fingers and he yelped, scooting back slightly before the coils around him kept him in place.

"W-what was that..?" Aqua purred in delight. "The only point of the Naga body that will be bringing the both of us the most pleasure once you initiate the start of our mating season. I'm testing your limits and shyness now so we know what we'll have to ready you for so you won't be overwhelmed when the time comes."

Yugi nodded at this, still blushing and tried to shake it off, feeling embarrassed that he was blushing so much. And in his dreams no less. Aqua laughed softly as he coiled around him more, resting his head over his. "Don't be so shy. Although it does make you look so adorable."

"Stop it. I feel so embarrassed by blushing so much at it is."

Aqua gave another light chuckle before wrapping his arms around him. "No matter what, you can't deny the fact that you are so adorable. We will forever be happy and pleased that you have decided to adopt us even with the challenges brought to you with our care." Yugi laughed lightly, placing his hands upon Aqua's arms. "I'm the kinda person that will take up to a challenge even though this had to be one of the most challenging." Aqua leaned down to nuzzle him lightly. "And we're glad you still took up to it." They sat there in silence once more before Yugi nudged Aqua lightly.

"Hey, Aqua."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that D would help us out a little?" Aqua nodded. "Yeah. We would need his help for he'll have the supplies we'll need to prepare a nest." Yugi moved his head from under Aqua's and looked to him curiously. "A nest? Does that mean you'll be laying eggs?" Yugi asked quizzically. "Yes, I will but don't worry. Unlike actual snakes, I'll be laying only one. Maybe two if we're lucky." Yugi gave a little sigh of relief.

He loved children, he really did but taking care of more than his fair share was a little overwhelming already. Aqua chuckled when he heard the sigh and nuzzled him. "I think that's all we'll worry about for tonight. We'll head over to D's shop during your break tomorrow to gather the things so we'll have them ready. In two moons, our time will be here." Yugi nodded and yawned, becoming drowsy.

The coils started to recede, forming back into legs and Aqua gently took hold of Yugi into his arms, lying back into the pit of pillows. "Now, get some rest. The dream will fade here but you'll still be asleep until the morning." Yugi nodded, snuggling into him more. "Aqua..."

"Hmm?"

"Can...can you tell me a little more about the Naga until I fall asleep? It seems you know a lot about them."

"Indeed I do." Aqua spoke with a soft smile before he told the history of the Naga to Yugi until he fell asleep, a blanket of darkness falling over the room.

0

Early the next morning, Otogi left his shop closed as he headed over to Kaiba Corporation, hoping that he can get the chance to speak with the big shot CEO before the meetings come piling in. In his office before Otogi arrived, Seto was calmly brushing the back of a rare animal. To many, it looked like the common dog but Jou wasn't. Oh no. He was more than a dog. He was a rare breed of fox that was known mostly in tropical regions.

D's father was the only one to have encountered Jou traveling alongside another on his travels and brought him back so he could find a new life among a human that could care for him properly. But the only person that did was cruel, punishing them even for the simplest things and that person was Gozaburo Kaiba. After his adoption of Seto and his death, Seto took on the company, the Kaiba name and Jou.

At a younger age, Seto loved Jou for he was the only one along with his brother to see how Jou truly appeared. Other than taking a human form with fox ears and a long bushy tail that Mokuba still loved to hug even as the tender age of 11, they were also able to see his true fox form. As told to Seto when he was younger, Gozaburo always said that Jou was nothing but an ordinary fox. But Seto knew he was wrong for he saw Jou in all his glory before when they were alone.

Golden fur covered his entire form except for his belly and part of his mouth where it was a snow white color, and looks glossy to the touch. He was a lot bigger than an ordinary fox as well, reaching up to Seto's waist at the height he was now. Long ears were better than any animals, able to hear for many miles if targeting on one sound only and his nose was just as good and also the reason why he was always downstairs on time for dinner.

And now, Jou's life couldn't be any better with Seto as his owner. Things were silent in the office seeing as Seto didn't have any meetings until later and he just wanted the peace. Jou's ears perked up a bit as he raised his head, growling slightly as he looked to the door. Seto looked down to him. "Something wrong, Jou?" Seto asked, ready to get on the defensive. No one ever questioned Seto about keeping Jou around either.

Everyone by now knew that Jou was the perfect bodyguard after his multiple rescues not only for the older Kaiba but the younger as well from various corporate takeovers that revolved around killing one or taking the other for ransom. The door slowly creaked open and with a hiss, Jou spat out a mouthful of corrosive liquid that hit the door, eating away at it and making the other at the door jump back.

"Whoa! Control that thing of yours, Kaiba!" Did I forget to mention that Jou also had very corrosive liquid in a special sac inside of him that can easily eat away at anything its shot at?

Otogi slipped in through the destroyed door, looking darkly at the creature sitting in Kaiba's lap before looking to him. "I have a proposition for you." he spoke. "I'm listening." Kaiba murmured, still stroking Jou's back who relaxed after seeing it wasn't another attempt at a corporate takeover but was still wary about Otogi. He was wary about him in the first place since he always thought the other had a motive to his visits sometimes. He still hated the times where he was stared at like a piece of meat by the emerald eyed teen and he was sure that the other was planning to take him from Seto one day when they were least expecting it.

"I want to see if you, me and Yugi's new corporation will combine together to make the ultimate gaming firm in the world. It will surely rocket sales for all three of us and we'll be completely successful than any company in the world." Otogi offered. Kaiba sat back, listening to said offer then pondering the idea. Jou was still wary about the other and chirped lightly up to Seto who looked back down to him.

/I don't trust him, Seto-kun. Don't agree to this. I feel he has something planned to ruin not only you but the other person he requested to be in this deal./ Jou spoke.

Seto listened to him then looked back to Otogi. "Well, as much as this offer interests me, I'm afraid I can't take it. I'm already planning business deals with the Motou Corporation as we speak anyway." Kaiba spoke and Otogi growled low in the depths of his throat. "Are you sure about this? What's one extra company going to do? It will help you greatly."

"But Motou's is plenty more successful than yours as of now." Kaiba spoke and Otogi gaped. "Yeah. Don't think I haven't noticed the fall of Black Crown. With your shop getting ever so close to bankruptcy and yet hanging on by that little thread, there's no need for any merging of our companies with yours to possibly fall along with you. Now leave and don't bother Motou with your ideas either." Kaiba spoke and with a snarl, Otogi left. Once he was gone, Kaiba hit the speaker beside him on the desk.

"Maya, call the janitor to get up here and bring a replacement door."

"As you wish, Mr. Kaiba."

After the order was made, he sat back, stroking Jou again and now wondering what Otogi may be planning with one gone down the drain.

0

Vivian sat on her bed, still thinking about the night before and the creature she saw. _'There has to be someone that can help me.'_ she thought before picking up the phone and quickly dialed 911 and was connected to the Domino Police Office.

"This is Domino City Police Force. What's your emergency?" Leon's voice floated through the receiver. "I need someone's help. At a house of my friend, there's this creature that he has. It was huge with horns and black fur and large spikes nearing the end of its tail." she replied and a small sound of recognition was heard over the line. "Did that thing cause any trouble?" Leon asked. "No but I fear for his life. He could easily be eaten without a second if we leave it there any longer."

"You read my mind. Where are you?"

"I'm in room 416 at the Marafu hotel in downtown Domino." Vivian spoke.

"Alright, wait for me outside. I know of one person that may help us with this." Leon said before the line was cut. Vivian smirked as she hung up the phone as well and grabbed her purse. She left out the room, locking the door behind her before heading downstairs to the main floor. _'Yugi, I'll save you from that horrid creature soon enough.'_ she thought as she left out the double doors and waited for her ride.

0

After getting permission, Leon was out and racing his way towards the designated hotel. When he got there, Vivian was waiting outside for him and walked over to get inside on the passenger side before Leon turned and drove off towards Chinatown. "So, who's this person we're going to meet?" Vivian asked. "The one who gave that kid the pets. I've been tracking him down for the longest time trying to expose that shop of his and this may be the big one that will put him behind bars for good and shut down that place." Leon explained.

"Ah. I see. Glad we could meet to take this person down."

The drive was silent for the rest of the way until they reached Chinatown and Leon came to a stop beside the quaint little shop. They climbed out the car and walked inside, Vivian looking amazed as she looked around the shop. Count D walked out, looking to Leon before turning his gaze. "Welcome, detective. Brought in a customer?" Leon scoffed in disdain. "No. I wouldn't bring any customers in here for you in my life. We want to talk with you about those damn demons you gave the kid. She saw one of them and is worried that he'll get hurt by them." Leon explained as he pointed to Vivian as he sat down on the couch.

D gave a sigh as he motioned for Vivian to sit down as well. He moved to sit in a chair, his prized cat jumping up onto his lap. "Alright, I will tell you both this once and only once. Those demons won't hurt Yugi in any way. They have chosen him as the only capable person to take care of them so any physical harm to him by their own hand is inconceivable. There's no need to worry about his health. They are the Merne Rauko and their kind has yet to betray the one they chosen. By now, they probably have chosen him to become their eternal mate." D spoke and Vivian's eyes widened at this.

" _Mate?!_ " Vivian cried in horror. "What do you mean mate?! I won't allow it! He's mine!"

D tsked softly. "I advise you not to try and ruin that. The Merne Rauko, as far as I know, can be kind but only when they see nothing as a threat. If you come barging in to claim Yugi as your own, they will attack to protect their potential mate. Their mating season is in two moons so I advise you to stay away within those two months for your own safety."

"No! I won't! I won't let them have him! He was mine from the start and I'm not going to give him up with a fight!" she hissed as she looked to Leon. "Sir! Take me to the game shop! I have a few words to speak with Yugi!"

Leon gave a sigh as he stood. "Alright, alright. Stop bitching about it and come on." he said as he walked out, Vivian following behind him in a huff. D sighed as he stroked the cat's head. "Some people just don't know how to listen, do they?"

The cat, now a beautiful feline woman, chuckled. "I guess not but they will soon learn the dangers when a Merne Rauko is angered."

Yugi was making breakfast for Yami, Aqua and himself, the two in question resting in the tea room and waiting for him. Yugi was placing the apple turnovers in the oven when he heard someone at the door. "I'll get it!" he called before leaving the kitchen to head downstairs. When he saw who was at the door, he gave a sigh as he walked over and unlocked it before swinging it open. "What do you want now, Vivian?"

"I want to speak to you about something I found out today..." she replied, eyes narrowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickie notes
> 
> Merne Rauko - Wish Demon


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh? And what do you with to speak to me about?" Yugi demanded. "We came here to talk about those demons you have, kid." Leon spoke. "Yes! You need to get rid of them right this instant! What if they kill you, darling?!" Yugi gave a sigh, moving over to the counter and sitting upon the stool behind it as he looked to them. "Nothing is going to happen to me. So I wish you will stop worrying about it." Vivian growled as she stepped inside. "I will continue to worry about it as long as they live in your home! They're a menace and what makes you think they won't kill you in your sleep?!"

"Because, they would've done it if they wanted to." Yugi answered simply. "And I know for a fact they won't do such a cruel thing."

"I know they will, Yugi! All demons are cruel and evil! They are no exception! They may be nice now but I bet when you least expect it, they will kill you and devour your flesh before leaving out to terrorize the rest of the city!" A slam of a small fist on the fiberglass counter made them look to Yugi. "I had enough with these accusations! Yami and Aqua won't hurt me! I know it or else I wouldn't be caring for them!" he shouted at them. His shout alerted Yami and Aqua and both stood, quickly rushing downstairs and Vivian squeaked when they appeared as their animal forms. They gazed over to them and Yami gave a snarl, eyes narrowed and teeth bared as he stared down the two with anger.

Vivian started to back away before looking to Yugi, her eyes telling him to do something. He gave another sigh and turned to them, patting his lap gently in calling. Hearing the sound, they turned to him and blatantly ignoring the two still by the door, they walked over to him, Yami giving a soft murr as he rested his head upon Yugi's lap, eyes closing in content. Yugi smiled and stroked his head lightly, eliciting loud purrs from the demon.

"See? Harmless but if you keep telling me such things to try and make me get rid of them, their actions may not be pleasant." Aqua walked over to Yugi next, draping his upper body over Yugi's shoulders, wings folded in so he could wrap his arms around Yugi's neck while his back legs gripped his sides lightly so the claws won't dig into him, making him resemble the lounging position of a lizard on a branch. Even with the size difference, Yugi wasn't hinder by his weight at all.

Vivian was fuming on the inside at the coddling Yugi was getting from the two demons and in the blink of her eye; she saw them as their mortal form. They looked to her, smirking, eyes showing their claim over the younger. With a sultry glance up to the young owner, Yami moved his head from his lap, reaching up lightly with a hand and cupped Yugi's cheek, licking the soft flesh lightly which made the smaller laugh lightly. Unlike Vivian, Leon only saw his animal form giving the action and didn't pay no mind to it as he turned his back toward the three. "Well, this was a waste of valuable time." With a soft snort, Leon left out the game shop door. "Come on, lady. I'll take you back to the hotel."

Once Leon was gone, Yami stopped his actions and sent a glare at Vivian. "You see us now and I promise you, whether mortal or demon, you will continue to see us. We've staked our claim on Yugi and he will soon to be our mate and we will bare his children. You will not interfere or else." he hissed in warning that only she could hear, cerise darkening to blood red proving true to his threat. Vivian's eyes narrowed as well, making a challenge against them before leaving. When they were gone, Yugi gave a small sigh.

"Why do they think something will happen to me with you two around? You both have done so much for me but they just can't see that." Yugi whispered. Yami crooned softly as he cupped Yugi's face in his hands lightly. "They will never understand, Yugi. That woman thinks that she can get rid of us but we'll never leave you. We won't allow them to rid us from you. Not when we're this close." Yami murmured as he gazed fondly into those amethyst windows of Yugi's soul. Yugi smiled to him and pet Yami's head lightly before moving to stand, Aqua moving from his comfortable place to stand next to Yami.

"Well, let us go and have breakfast. How do pancakes sound?" Yugi asked as they walked upstairs.

"Sounds delightful. We'll bring some nice honey glazed fruit to have along with it."

Yugi gave a light chuckle. "Sounds yummy."

0

After they ate, Yami and Aqua rested in their room, waiting for Yugi's break so they could head over to D's shop to get what they needed for the mating season. The hours passed by quickly and before Yugi knew it, the shop was cleared and he was up, changing the sign from open to the aforementioned time that the shop would be open again. With that task done, he headed upstairs and walked over to Yami and Aqua's room, opening the door silently. "Yami? Aqua? Time to wake up." A purr was heard before the large black furred form of Yami rose from the bed. He gave a wide yawn before turning shimmering cerise eyes to him. /Ready to go?/

Yugi nodded. Yami nudged Aqua and he too woke up, stretching his serpentine dragon body before climbing off the bed. /Then let us go./ Yugi nodded and the three left from the shop. As they walked, Yugi gazed as his two pets. As beautiful as they are as their mortal forms, he can't help but love their true forms. Yami with his sleek, powerful form and his warm coat of fur that he couldn't help but nuzzle into while Aqua's majestic form as a nicely built wyvern-like dragon, black scales gleaming like polished stones in any form of light and strong wings that could possibly carry anything. _'And to think, I still can't believe they've chosen me of all people to raise them.'_

He looked up into the clear sky and smiled. _'Thank you, jii-chan.'_ he thought, hoping that his words reached to him in heaven.

0

Seto was working on some papers for the company, Jou resting beside him, when there was a coded knock on the door. Jou looked up in happiness, yipping lightly as he got up to run over to the other figure walking in, tackling the abnormally large monitor lizard that walked in with Ruby. The other smiled down to them before walking over to Seto's desk. "Hey, Seto, we have a visitor." he spoke and Seto looked to him. "Bring them in." Ruby nodded and waved to the open door and in walked their partner company's CEO, Keara of The Crystal Draconian Agency. "Ah. Hello, Keara. What brings you here?" Seto questioned.

She moved to sit in the seat always present before Seto's desk and looked to him. "Has that Otogi boy been up to anything lately?"

"Well, he came in yesterday asking to merge our companies but I denied the offer. Jou had a feeling that he might be out to ruin both me and Motou's companies." She nodded in agreement. "That's why I came. We need to stop him. He has something going on for I felt a very familiar power coming from here so I think two old friends of mine are back in action."

"Really now? And who would they be?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about but some events are about to start happening and we need to keep Otogi from finding out anything. If he's out to ruin Motou's company, then at least we need to keep him from noticing anything." Seto nodded and lied back in his leather seat. Jou trotted over to Seto and jumped onto his lap, nuzzling him lightly. He stroked the soft golden fur as his gaze was still trained on Keara. "So what should we do? I'm sure he already noticed about Motou's company since his shop's nearby and his shop was once a small game shop before it became the successful firm it is now and is probably thinking of how it came to be in such short notice."

"For the moment, I need you to warn him of Otogi and not make any deals with him. I'll get some papers started and have him merge with my company for extra protection then I'll have a talk with my two friends." Seto raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "How do you know of them living with Yugi?" She gave a smile as she stood, heading for the door. "They have a knack for liking beauty at its best."

0

When they reached the shop, they headed down the short flight of stairs and into the main shop, D greeting them warmly as they walked in. "Have you come for supplies?" he questioned and Yugi nodded. "Yeah. Aqua suggested we come during break to get it so we'll have everything by the time their mating season comes." D nodded and led Yugi over to another door and walked inside. Yugi followed him and was immediately assaulted by fragrances of every kind. The room was mildly lit and each shelf that was in the room was stacked with bottles, each giving off a different fragrance. The bottom shelves along with the floor were stacked with such nesting items like soft sand for reptiles, downy feathers and twigs for the avians and special blends of waters for the aquatics and amphibians.

D walked over to a gold chest at the end of the corridor and opened it. "Here's the prepared stuff just for them. They hand-picked it themselves and kept it in here just in case they were adopted and chosen their owner as their eternal mate." He pulled out a large sack, placing it upon Yami's back. "That sack is filled with enough sand from their native homeland to fill an in-ground pit to fit the Naga form I'm sure they'll accommodate for the mating." D reached into the chest again, pulling out a rustica glass bottle filled with a clear liquid capped with a cork. "And this is a special blend of milk and honey fragrance that they chose themselves and will surely get the desired reaction from their mate."

He handed the bottle to a blushing Yugi and D continued to take out when they needed from heating lamps with the proper bulbs that would give off the same heat as if they were in the ancient deserts of Egypt, a large wool blanket dyed a deep red with a golden embroidery on the lip of the blanket and a special blend of formula for the young once they were born.

"As I can decipher, after the mating is done, it will be at least two weeks before they start laying eggs and that's when you need to set up the heat lamps and cover the eggs in sand. They will stay with them until the shells of the eggs harden then leave them to incubate; occasionally asking you to go in and turn them over for the side still tucked away deep in the sand will eventually become cold. It will probably be a month, two at maximum, before they are ready to hatch. They will know when the time comes and they will want you to follow for they will want their children's first sight to be their father."

Yugi nodded, tucking away all the information in the back of his mind to remember and once the lamps and blanket was placed into another sack for Aqua to carry, they were gone, Yugi thanking D for his help and he only smiled and nodded. Aqua grabbed the other sack with his talons and stretched out his wings, stroking Yugi's head lightly before taking off into the air. Yugi watched him go before climbing onto Yami's back behind the sack he was carrying over his shoulders and he trotted off behind the other, all invisible to the eye of the pedestrians out and about in Chinatown.

0

When they returned, they saw someone was waiting for them. Seto looked up when he saw them come and started in slight surprise at the two demons. "Kaiba-san, what brings you here?" Yugi asked as he climbed from Yami's back, unlocking the door so they could take their stuff in and place it away while he conversed with Kaiba. "I came here to warn you. A partner in another firm merged with mine came by today. She told me to be wary of anything Otogi will try to pull off. We both believe he's planning something wicked that will ruin you."

"I see. Did he try something with you that made you think so?" Kaiba nodded. "Yes. He came to me asking that we both merge with his company but I felt that he might try a corporate takeover if we did so. I don't know how advanced he would be in such a situation but I don't want to risk my company or yours." Yugi nodded and thanked Kaiba for the warning before he left in his limo and Yugi headed inside. Aqua waited downstairs, claws free of the stuff he carried earlier. /What's going on?/ he asked.

"Kaiba was warning me about Otogi. He has a feeling that he may be up to something since he was denied from both of us with merging our companies with his."

/And it's a good decision. We were wary of him from the start and hopefully he will not try anything short of trying to ruin the company image because of his jealousy./ Yugi nodded, still feeling a bit guilty that the reason Otogi's job was doing so poorly now because of his wish to have a bigger shop which made it more appealing to the customers compared to his tiny shop from before that was surely missed by wandering eyes unless there was something in particular that they have that no other store felt the guilt and walked over, wrapping a large wing around his petite form.

/Don't worry yourself. I'm sure if he doesn't focus more on ruining you and actually help himself with improving his own, things may turn out better./

Yugi nodded. "Yeah...you do have a point." He gave a light sigh. "But I think he'll never see that anytime soon. And I would make a wish to show him that option, but..."

/But you want him to find that out on his own./ Aqua finished and Yugi nodded. "Yeah..." Yugi felt Aqua's wing slip away and a soft, calloused hand touching his cheek, causing him to look up to Aqua's smiling face. "It's alright, my little light. He'll learn soon enough but until that time, we shall make sure nothing happens to you or the shop." Yugi smiled and thanked him before sending him along so he could prepare the room with Yami as Yugi went to open up the shop for the last few hours of the day.

0

Otogi rested in his lounge chair, on the phone. "I've been denied by Motou and I've been denied by Kaiba. What should I do? I can't let my company fail like this."

/Have you tried the media yet?/ The person on the other end asked.

"No but I'm thinking of it. Motou may be popular but he's still fresh in the big business. It will be easy to persuade the media with a little false information but it has to be good. What could I say?"

/Affairs usually work pretty well. If you say that Motou and Kaiba are together, it could ruin both their companies and have the media on them for quite a while./ A chuckle was heard. /Then you can step in to help the boy with getting out of the limelight in return to merging with your company./ Otogi gave a smirk. "Perfect. Thanks, father."

/Anytime, son./ The line went dead and Otogi hung up the phone. "Yugi Motou, prepare for your worst nightmare when signing up for the big leagues..."

0

After the day was done, Yugi headed upstairs, thinking about what he could make for dinner but already caught scent of something being made already. He walked into the kitchen and saw Yami placing three racks of lamb that was coated lightly in turkey gravy with parsley and thyme seasoning, steamed vegetables and rice onto the plates set out. He looked up and smiled to Yugi as he walked in. "Since you were so busy today, we decided to start up dinner for us." Yugi returned the smile and helped carried the plates into the tea room where Aqua was already waiting for them. Yugi set one before him before moving to sit, shivering when he felt one of their tails wrap around him in a loving embrace.

Dinner was silent as they ate and once they were done, Yugi offered to wash and before one of them could protest, he took the plates and headed into the kitchen. Yami chuckled lightly before he stood, Aqua joining him and they headed up to their room to wait for Yugi. Once the plates were on the drying rack, he dried his hands and made his way upstairs as well. He started for Yami and Aqua's room when he remembered something he nearly forgot. _'That's right! I still have that box I was given by that man from the furniture shop!'_ He quickly dashed over to his room to pick up the box before heading over.

He opened the door and looked inside, seeing Yami resting on the bed and Aqua nowhere to be seen but with the water running from the adjoined bathroom, he can guess where he was. Yugi walked over to the bed, placing the box down on the side table before yelping lightly as he was pulled on top of Yami, who gave a faint smirk up to him. "So, Yugi, what are your thoughts about our upcoming mating season? Think you will be ready for it?" he questioned. Yugi blushed brightly but nodded. "I think I will be. I mean...I don't really see myself as a dominant person. But you and Aqua..." He blushed a little more. "You two have that air of dominance about you. And even though you're willing to do so, I don't want you to be burden with carrying children."

"Yugi..." Yami whispered, reaching up and stroked a hand over his cheek. "We want to do it so we can have a family together. When you came in that day, I couldn't resist how I felt for you when I looked upon those gorgeous eyes of yours. And I know Aqua thought the same. That why we chose you. You are a thing of great beauty and we could treat you well, grant you any physical possession that you wish, and even now, grant you a family with children just as beautiful as you. No woman or man could give you luxury living like we can. Don't think otherwise." Yami's hand trailed down until he wrapped around the back of Yugi's neck and pulled him down for a sweet and gentle kiss.

Yugi squeaked at the sudden kiss but couldn't help but melt into the sensation. The sensation Yugi felt was unexplainable. Just with a caress of Yami's lips against his own felt like thousands of different sensations rolled into one. A little mewl emitted from the younger as he gripped lightly at the shirt Yami wore, pressing his lips more into Yami's. A tongue pressed against Yugi's lips lightly and Yugi granted the moist organ passage and he moaned lightly as he felt Yami's tongue’s exploring every crevasse. When air was needed, Yami pulled away, chuckling softly at the dazed look he gave the young owner. He kissed a cheek lightly before pulling the younger flush against his strong chest, arms keeping him secure there.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I was shock back to the real world with a defibrillator." Yugi gave a lovely little sigh as he curled up more onto Yami. "That felt like a rush. An explosion of sparks and sensations that I could never explain with words." he blushed softly. "And that was my first kiss." Yami chuckled again and kissed his little owner's forehead. "Don't worry. More shall soon come. All with the same speechless sensations and all just for you. But for now, we want to make sure that you are ready to take dominance when the time comes Think you can handle it?" he questioned. "I think I can. Like I said before, I'm not really much of a dominant person cause I'm so shy and withdrawn but I'm sure with yours and Aqua's help, you'll have me ready." Yugi answered and Yami smiled.

"Good."

Yugi laid there for a moment longer, running a hand along Yami's side before he felt keeled scales underneath his palm with were rough to the touch and yet felt slightly pleasant when he ran his hand over them lightly. He then noticed what that meant and sat up, seeing Yami smirk and the faint sound of a rattle.

"Now, why don't we test those limits again, little one." he whispered as he slipped from underneath Yugi, the scales leaving a tingling feeling as he did so, causing Yugi to shiver and watched Yami coil the rattlesnake Naga form he was accommodated with, the room shaping into that of their prepared mating room. With a hiss-like purr, Yami moved over to Yugi's side, resting behind him as the rest of his serpentine form coiled around him.

"Now, what has Aqua taught you through your dreams?" he asked. "Nothing much in what I should do, just a little history about you two and why you are able to carry children, a little about the Naga and..." A faint blush appeared and Yami chortled softly when he saw it. "...and where I'll be planting the seed as you would say..." he whispered. "Good, good. Now, I shall take it a step farther." The coils curled around Yugi more. "And I might just make it pleasant for the both of us." As always, Yugi blushed more, getting another chortle from Yami.

"You look so endearing with that cute blush of yours. Such an expression of that never-ending bout of innocence I fell in love with." Yami leaned down and planted a soft kiss upon Yugi's neck before loosening the coils so Yugi could turn and face him. "Now, the lesson begins." he purred.


	8. Chapter 8

Yami smirked as he slithered away from Yugi slightly before coiling up loosely, beckoning Yugi closer. Yugi did so and stop once his hands were resting on the rough scales, waiting to see what Yami would do next. "Now, as I'm sure Aqua told you, we are completely male except for that one little gene that gives us the ability to reproduce. This time, I'm going to let you explore all we both have to offer." Yugi gave a little sound of surprise, ready to shrink away from the other but Yami's tail came to wrap around his waist, halting his movement. "Now, now, my little light. Don't be shy. This is why we're preparing you for it. If we didn't, when the time comes, you wouldn't have a clue on what you should do and feel embarrassed even more so than you do now."

_'He does have a point. But...'_ Yugi's eyes looked up to Yami's then over his body slightly before stopping where skin met with scales. _'It isn't just the actions I need to perform...but them as well...they are more exotic than any pet in the world. They even have the looks to give that air of sensual and carnal desire. Just being in their presence when they are like this makes me light-headed. I fear more of fainting than doing something wrong...'_ Yugi thought, nibbling on his bottom lip. Yami watched with a keen eye before resting a hand upon Yugi's cheek, causing the other to look up at him.

"Are you still shy, Yugi?"

"A...a little..."

Yami chuckled softly before removing his hand from his cheek to take both of his hands in his own. "Here's a tip. Don't think too much on the outcome. Just let your mind wander and your hands explore. Take all pleasured reactions into consideration for the future." He winked at the smaller. "You might just find a few of my very sensitive spots that I'm sure you will use to your every whim." Yugi blushed and Yami gave another soft chuckle before placing Yugi's hands over the soft underbelly of his Naga form, just below the seam where skin met scale. Yami released his hands and with an inaudible swallow to rid of the lump that felt like lead in his throat, he ran his hands lightly over the smooth ventral scales.

Yugi felt more comfortable as he stroked the scales, easing a little of the tension in his muscles. He ran his hands back up towards the seam but ran over a near invisible lump just a few centimeters over the second slit upon the Naga body. He pulled his hands away quickly, looking up to Yami. He saw the question in his eyes but didn't answer, only grinned as he took Yugi's hands again and placed them there once more. "Just keep exploring, my little mate." he whispered, words like honey and causing Yugi to shiver as he nodded. The rattle at the tip of Yami's tail shook softly, sending the hypnotizing sound throughout the room and Yugi relaxed before he continued his exploration.

He fingered the lump lightly before getting an inkling of what it may be. Still a little shy but becoming bolder with his actions, he placed his fore and middle finger above the lump and slightly pressed down. The sound of the rattling became a bit louder, Yami purring as he became lax under Yugi's questing fingers. Yugi pressed down bit by bit until the limp organ popped form the sheath of scales and he yelped lightly, nearly falling back but Yami's tail kept him propped up. He heard more chuckling from the other and he pouted.

"Real cheeky, Yami." he whispered as the other still chuckled.

"I know but if I told you, you would've shied away." he replied. Yugi knew he hit the nail on the head and pouted more. "Alright, alright. I'll make it up to you." Yugi blinked as he looked into the gleaming pools of Yami's eyes that shined like liquid fire. "How?" His answer came in the form of a yelp from him as Yami's larger body covered his.

"By making you feel just how I felt." he purred as his hands works on removing the button up shirt he wore. Yami moved his head over to Yugi's neck, nipping lightly and causing the younger to moan lightly. When the buttons were undone, Yami parted the shirt and moved away from Yugi's neck to concentrate with his hands.

Yugi was overwhelmed by these sensations. There was just something about them that made them better than the sparking sensations he felt from the kiss they share moments before. Only so versed in the path of intimacy, Yugi only followed what came to him which is only so much for he didn't have the knowledge like Yami does when even Yami's history claimed he has never bedded another. _'Maybe it’s something that's natural to them...they don't just grant wishes of personal desires but also wishes of intimate desires...and if so, that's why they only choose one that they can trust with such great power...'_

Yugi knew wishes aren't always given easily. There was always a price when making one. His wishes as of now have been lenient and not much sacrifice was made for them except for the problem with Otogi. To make his shop well known, another had taken the role of lesser popularity up to a point where it could go out of business.

A small portion of his mind didn't want Otogi to lose his shop because of dwindling revenue but he knew that he can make the shop better by his own free will instead of trying to gain popularity by merging with another. He just hoped the other will learn that soon before things get out of hand that even he won't be able to find a wall out of the downward spiral he had fallen into. But his mind went back to the actions at hand. Yami halted for a spare moment, as if he knew he was thinking about the consequences bound to befall Otogi soon and once he saw Yugi's was back with him, he smiled softly and leaned down to kiss him lightly.

It was only a brush of his lips against Yugi's before he started to leave a trail of feather light kisses down his neck to his chest. Yugi swam in the new stir of emotions caused by the simple chaste kisses given. Every nerve seemed to flare up in an uncontrolled fire wherever Yami's lips met his skin and something right in the pit of his stomach seemed to coil, tensing up and just waiting for the right moment to expand and snap with whatever force is behind it.

The rattle still continued with it entrancing melody as Yami eased from his kisses only to plant another one soundly upon kiss-bruised lips. After a moment, Yami broke the kiss lightly only to rest his head upon Yugi's chest, an ear over his heart and listen as it beat softly.

"Oh, Yugi. My darling owner. I dream of so much and now, I wish to take you as you will take me soon. I want to bring us to completion. To bring us into a state where all of our senses are a myriad of different, unexplained sensations and feelings all together as one. But I wish not to do it here in this form..." Yami whispered. A light blush dusted Yugi's cheeks as Yami spoke but asked the question of his curiosity. Yami chuckled softly as he nuzzled the soft skin of Yugi's small chest.

"Because the Naga form is for submissiveness only. Our true, animalistic forms, even the mortal form we take under influence of our desired fragrance, are our dominant side." He smirked lightly as he looked to Yugi. "And if you're willing and very adventurous, our demon side will be the side that we would show the carnal desires that we have felt for you." Yami closed sharp cerise as his hands buried in the sand beneath them.

"As each moment passes, the desire increases little by little. Soon, it just may become too unbearable to handle. Your skin is so soft, like that of a newborn child." Yami reached up, stroking Yugi's side lightly, causing a small shudder and a soft moan to emit from the younger. "And we crave it so much. To see it sweat, to hear those beautiful sounds come from you at the peak of pleasure. To see you at the height of ecstasy as we reach Elysium. And it will continue to build up until we can contain it no longer." He gave a small hiss as he opened his eyes again and looked to Yugi.

"Do you think you'll be ready for that time when we cannot restrain our craving for you?"

Yugi nodded, brushing back Yami's hair lightly. He shifted for a second which brought a pleasured hiss from Yami. He looked down to him before moving again as he wouldn't be underneath him and Yami made a sound between a hiss and a purr, coiling up. "Yami...is something wrong?" Yugi asked, a bit worried.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong. I'm alright." he whispered as he raised himself from the sand but no more farther than his lower belly. Yugi wondered about that and tried to raise Yami up higher but he wouldn't budge. "Come on. Is something wrong with you?" Yami shook his head a little too quickly and Yugi knew he was hiding something and had a feeling what it was.

His blush returned after fading again but he knew he had to take it into consideration. It was a duty as Yami's future mate to take care of any discomfort that he felt. Stroking the side and scales of the coils closer to him, he cooed softly, trying to get Yami from hiding his obvious need. Yami was trying to deny the little sparks that were running through his veins.

Slowly but surely, he started to uncoil and when Yugi saw the opportunity, he brushed fingertips lightly at the scales right above his aching need, causing the other to give a loud hiss, throwing him into a lax state. Overwhelmed just by that action alone, Yami was face down in the pit of sand, his serpent body turned to the side and leaving him bare for Yugi to do as he pleased.

Taking hold of his newfound boldness, Yugi reached out to touch the pulsating bit of flesh lightly, hearing the other hiss in retained pleasure. "Now, Yami. You shouldn't hide this from me. I'm to become your mate soon and if you ever felt like this, all you have to do is tell me." Yugi whispered as he lightly stroked the turgid flesh.

"I know, Yugi..." Another hiss came from him before he spoke again. "But of course, I didn't think you were bold enough to take on such actions...and so soon..." Yugi giggled softly. "Well, I may be shy but seeing as I have to get used to this soon enough, why not start now." Yami gave a chuckle, the rattle on his tail rattling with the increased spark of pleasure he was getting from his not so innocent little owner.

"Now who's being the cheeky one?" he whispered before he reached down, stopping Yugi's hand which caused the other to look up at him. "I know you wish to help but let's wait until we're both in the moment. If you take care of my problem, it may ignite the same in you and I don't know if you will be ready for your own physical pleasures just yet."

Yugi pouted but nodded. Once he got the will to sit back up again, he did so as the room faded away, returning them back to Yami and Aqua's room. Yugi slipped from the bed before looking to Yami. "Well, I'm going to go ahead and take a little nap. For my sake, don't try to wait out that little problem of yours, ok?"

"Don't worry about that, baby. I'll take care of it." Yami replied softly and Yugi smiled as he leaned up to give Yami a soft kiss before leaving the room. Yami watched him go and when the door snapped closed, he groaned as he shifted into his demon form. /Me and my ideals. But I want him to be ready for this and I don't want him to become embarrassed when his own pleasures are heightened from my own. Just lucky my pheromones aren't active or else that would've caused more trouble./ He gave a light sigh, closing his eyes.

/Never thought I’d see the day I would have to relieve myself like a common dog./ He gave another groan before he leaned down.

0

It was a few more days that soon ended the month, leaving only one more before Yami and Aqua's marked mating period. Yugi was still getting his lessons about all that he needed to do to prepare and with each day that he gained a new tab of information, the less he became shy about the actions he needed to perform until he was comfortable with them. With this revelation, the two in question were happy that the reclusive teen was prepared. Yami walked in, a tray with breakfast balanced over his head and horns as he weaseled his way into Yugi's room. The boy was still asleep since they two suggested for him to take another day off from work for the day.

/Yugi. Wake up, love. I have breakfast for you./ he whispered as he jumped onto the bed without disturbing the meal he balanced on his head as the other shifted. Yugi yawned lightly slowly opening his eyes. He smiled to Yami as he sat up in bed. "Morning, Yami." he greeted as he took the tray from him, placing it onto his lap. /Did you get a good rest?/ he asked as he saw down upon his haunches, watching Yugi with loving cerise eyes. Yugi nodded as he ate his exquisitely prepared oatmeal. "I had a dream, though. A wonderful dream." he whispered.

/Oh? And what was that dream about?/ Yami asked.

"It was us. All three of us with our children. Three beautiful children. Two boys and a girl. You had a boy and girl while Aqua had the other boy, easily seen within the features they contained. They were so beautiful just as you two are and when they became their animal forms, they were so gorgeous, just like the ones that conceived them." Yugi gave a near tearful smile to Yami. "I just can't wait. Seeing them in my dream, even if we don't end up with what I dreamed of, just made me feel like the happiest guy in Domino to be able to have such beautiful children coming to me soon."

Yami gave a sound of content as he moved over to Yugi's side, nuzzling him lightly as he became his mortal form. "Then it will be our greatest desire to give you those children. As long as they contain your gentle features, everyone will know of the boy, no, the kind young man who gave his genes to create such wondrous little gifts of life." He gave a small purr as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck lightly seeing as the teen ate as he spoke. "And we're happy to be the one that will have you as a mate for years to come."

Yugi nodded but then looked down. "But, that won't last for long, though. I am still human. I will age and die..."

"Hush, baby. You will never die. Once you have claimed us in intimacy and us in return to you, you will live forever." Yami spoke. "But...but how?" Yami chuckled and moved the tray off to the side when Yugi placed the utensil back into the bowl for the moment. "There is a reason for our limits in choice of a master. Because when we choose to bond with that master in more than just equal care and granting wishes that they ask of us, we give this choice of raising a family."

"Oh?"

Yami nodded. "If one accepts that choice, that seals the life binding contract but only if the master stays. If the master runs from his upcoming family while we're in the development stage then dire consequences will be taken." Yami looked down at this and Yugi scooted closer to the other, resting his head upon his chest, a hand raise up to brush his side softly. "Did...did it happen before...?" he asked softly. Yami nodded. "It was before we were in captivity some centuries ago. During the Pharonic dynasty. We met a kindly woman who saw us how we really were and promised to take us in since we were lost, once part of the royal court after our reign."

"Wait, you two were the Pharaohs of a country?"

"Precisely the capital. During that time, more of the Merne Rauko was alive and about, most of their origin coming from Egypt. We don't know much about them but we did know they were revered as physical gods on earth, taking place next to the pharaoh because of their ability to grant wishes. The people of those times always raised and bred the Merne Rauko to their best abilities and if any was able to get a female in their clutch, she was delivered to the pharaoh of that time so she can be bred with royal blood and creates a heir which was ultimately sure to be male. It was only so rare to get a female in a clutch of eggs since males were more abundant with their reproductive systems. We were the last to rule the country before a disaster happen, causing a wipe out of our kind but the priests helped us escape and that was the last time we ever saw them."

Yugi had tears running down his soft cheeks as he heard of Yami's kind being slaughtered all except for them. "Then what happened with you two and the woman?" Yami raised a hand, brushing Yugi's hair lightly before using the tip of a claw to brush away his tears before continuing his story. "Like I said, she was very kind, feeding us well and taking care of us. Until that night. Since we were the only remaining breed of Merne Rauko in Egypt, she wanted to either be the bearer of children or have us take her seed and create children for her. We didn't want to do such an act with her, even when she demanded it. Then she wished for it to happen and so it did since it wasn't a wish that we can deny because it was out of our power." His claws clenched the sheets of the bed lightly.

"It was horrible. Every time she asked, one of us was ready and waiting for her and she does everything while we remain passive to her actions. It was nothing but a loveless romp and within the year, she was popping out children like a common whore but she didn't know we can control the fertility of our breed's genes so even though she was impregnated each time she used Aqua or I, all her children were nothing but complete humans, not one trace of the Merne Rauko in him or her."

"That's so cruel of her. Did you try escaping?"

"We would have is she didn't wish for us to stay so she would be the only one keeping us. She didn't want another soul knowing we were there so she wished for us to never leave her home and become invisible when there was a visitor. And it continued to get worse with each year. She became greedy, thinking that if she could be the sole person to revive our race, she would gain power and wealth unimaginable by those repairing the kingdom, many mourning for the loss of our race. So whenever her daughters were of age, she claims they were bred exclusively by her with the seed of a Merne Rauko and gives one to the Pharaoh of that time since there was one egg that was left after the slaughter during our time on the throne."

"At least one of your children was left after what happened. Did you ever breed with a female brought to you by the court?"

"No. That's actually another story that I'll tell you soon enough. But in any case, the first child she delivered was a darling little girl named Twilight that Aqua bred from his own seed. Out of all the bastard children she brought into the world, she was the only one we took favor in. She saw this and immediately thought that she was a Merne Rauko and sent her to the pharaoh as a gift from the once living gods for a small price. The pharaoh immediately accepted it since the new priests that were chosen after the massacre told him of our race before all were lost, even us who were once on that throne. But it met with unpleasant results and the pharaoh was not pleased. When she heard the news from the townspeople, she was livid with us that none of her children even had a trace of our genes."

"At least you saved yourselves from that with so many years of being used like that but what about the consequences if you were in the development stage? I'm more worried about that. And I hope Twilight survived." Yugi said, feeling sad if the child that was sold off like a common bauble to the pharaoh with promise of bringing back Yami and Aqua's kind executed for faux information from the source. Yami shook his head, smiling.

"Although the pharaoh wasn't pleased, we still connected with him through his dreams and asked him about her. He said he was sad she wasn't a Merne Rauko but he still loved her and wouldn't have her killed. He believed that if our kind was lost, it was best they left our kind as a legend to forever be writ in stone tablet to let future dynasties remember what a prospering race was once before their fall."

Yugi gave a sound of relief. "That's good."

"Now to sate your curiosity, like I said, she was livid when she came back, demanding why none of her children were Merne Rauko like she wanted. Aqua told her that she forced us to make children with her when we didn't want to and told her that we can control our genes within our seed so while she was still being fertilized, none of her children will ever contain our genes. That just threw her over the edge. She then felt like she was a cheap whore to us and even said so to our face. I was angered by such a comment, telling her that it was more us that felt like whores to her since she was the one forcing herself upon us. So she decided to take a new course of action. While we slept, she started to pleasure herself to get her own seed and once she had enough, she came to us. She made a wish while we were in our state of rest, to take a form where she had more control than we did since we could easily fight her back in our demon form, which is where the Naga form came in. The she poured her liquids into us and stayed long enough to make sure that it worked. She even wished it on us to sleep for as long as it took for the eggs to develop inside us so there wouldn't be any consequences if we woke and found out."

With another shudder, in which Yugi responded with a soft caress over his side and back, he continued. "Once the eggs developed, we woke to no one in the house and the woman gone. Obviously she had better things to do but left, in writing, to take care of her new children bred within us and deliver them to the pharaoh. It was obvious she wasn't going to return and we weren't planning to stay. She created the life-binding contract but under false pretenses so we had to do what we hated so much." Yami took a deep breath before speaking again. "We destroyed the embryo by cracking the egg while it was still inside us."

Yugi gasped in horror. "I know, such a cruel thing but we wasn't going to let the children be birthed. For as long as we dealt with her, she left which means she breached her contract with us and in return, we destroyed the last thing she left us with which was her children. Because we were asleep, the eggs were fertilized with genes of the Merne Rauko. She hoped we were willing enough to raise the children since we loved them more than her and bring them to the pharaoh so more could be made until the population was back. And we knew when that happened, she would come back, claiming she was the one who gave the seed for the first full bred Merne Rauko."

"And if the eggs were already laid, we would've eaten them. It's a cruel fate for an unborn child but her torture suppressed our sorrow for the unborn children." Aqua whispered as he walked inside. "I hope you don't feel that we were cruel back in the past, Yugi. We don't want you to hide from us because of what we did." A sniffle was heard as Aqua covered his eyes. "We don't want to lose you."

"Oh, Aqua." Yugi whispered as he left the bed and ran over to him, bringing him into his arms. "It's ok. I'm not mad at either of you. It's the woman I'm mad at. She treated you so well before changing her light and showed she was nothing but a cruel mistress out to make money out of you both. She wouldn't let you escape and made into nothing but slaves to the bed for her own greed since your kind were so revered during that time. Such gorgeous creatures such as you shouldn't be lowered to a slave like that." he cooed, rubbing Aqua's back softly.

"If I could, I would do something, I know I can, to make this horrid memory go away but I'm still just a tad shy and don't want to hurt you." He gave a soft smile as he looked up to Aqua’s tear-ridden eyes and wiped away one of the clear pearls. "But I'll wait. Wait for your mating night and when it comes, I'll make sure that your time is nothing like that woman's while you're with me. You will be treated like a precious item, to be loved like you should have been. Creatures as exotic and alluring as you are will never be treated like slaves again. I'll treat just as much as an equal as you do for me with the luxuries you give to me."

"Yugi..." Aqua whispered and hugged him tight, keeping his cravings in check as he nuzzled the young teen with all the love he held for him. "You are so kind. So wonderful and so beautiful. You are a real desert flower and we're happy to be the ones to have your love. Sweet lover mine."

"Yes. I'm yours. All yours to love, desire and hold. Never forget that." he whispered in return. "Was this the thing that you didn't want to tell me that one time cause you thought I would work harder to care for you?" Aqua nodded. "Yes but you took our past story very well and I'm happy for that. We know you will never turn out like woman and even though we do want our race to be prosperous again, we don't want to do it with a tainted soul. But yours, pure as the light itself, we're willing to breed with you many children and let our race become prosperous again. Maybe even return back to our homeland with you and show the people of this time the legend that was lost to them long ago and the one willing to revive it."

"A big wish but I'm willing to do what I can. But for now, let's keep it at the two or three children we'll have soon enough. When they are old enough and go out to find their own soul mate, I'll consider it again since we have all the time we need." Yami walked over, also hugging the teen. "Thank you, Yugi. I knew we made the right choice in choosing you."

0

Later that day, after Yugi's break, he was back in the shop tending to the customers. Yami rested beside him in his demon form, greeting the small children with licks and batting at their hands playfully, making them giggle happily. "Hey, Yugi." A familiar voice called and he looked up with a smile. "Hi, Chavi." he said, waving to her. Yami also looked to the newcomer and then to Yugi. He looked down to him and reassured him that she was one of his childhood friends and Yami nodded, sitting up to greet her with a purr. She saw him and yelped, a little scared.

"Yugi, what is that?!"

"Don't worry, Chavi. He's harmless as a fly. He wants to get to know you is all." Yugi said. Chavi blinked before nodding and walked over slowly, reaching out to Yami and stroked his head. When he didn’t try to bite her hand off completely or anything, she smiled, petting him more. "You're right. Was kinda surprised here since I never saw such an animal." She stood, looking to Yugi. "What kind of animal is he?"

"He's a very, very rare breed of animal. He and his friend, whom I also adopted, are the last surviving kind."

"Wow. Seems lucky that the pet shop owner would give them to you instead of taking them to a zoo or something to breed." Chavi pointed out. "I don't think he would like being stuck in a cage but they're happy here and that keeps me happy since my grandfather died." Chavi gasped lightly in remorse. "He did? Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. It's too bad that I was gone on my tour or I would've been here for you." she spoke. "Hey, you're a famous dancer, Chavi. It would've been nice to have your support but you have a duty to your fans to please." he said with a soft chuckle and she laughed as well.

"Yeah. You do have a point. Hey, how about later, we hang out for a bit? Been so long since we've been on a little outing together. You can bring your pets along too." Yugi contemplated this and looked to Yami. "What do you think?" Yami nodded, wanting to know more about the girl Yugi had for a friend. He already liked her and didn't mind her being around Yugi. /She's really nice. I think a visit to Count D is in order./ Yugi looked to him in curiosity. "What for?" he asked.

/She is kind and has a big heart just like you. I think that D has the perfect pet for her. Take her there while you spend time together and introduce her to him. I'm sure she won't mind a nice little pet to travel along with her when she goes on her tours./ Yami explained and Yugi nodded. "Ok." He turned back to Chavi, telling him of their plans and interested about the pet shop, she nodded her consent about going before leaving, waving to him before the door shut behind her and she was off back to her temporary hotel while she was in her hometown for the month.

0

When he was done for the day, closing the shop early when people left in respect to the plans he had with his friend, some of the customers surprised she was the famous dancer, Chavi. When Yami and Aqua were ready and he changed his clothes, they went to pick up Chavi at the park since she called a few minutes before he closed the shop to tell him they can meet there. When they got her, they were on their way to Chinatown and to D's pet shop. They entered inside and D smiled as he saw Yugi with Yami and Aqua. "Ah, Yugi. Good to see you again. How have you been?"

"I've been well, count. I brought my friend who came back today. This is Chavi." He looked over to Chavi and introduced her to the count. "Nice to meet you, Chavi, and I hope you enjoy you're stay here."

She smiled softly. "Likewise." D led them over to the couch, sitting them down on the couch and went to fetch some tea and sweets for them. "So, Yugi, how did you come to meet him?" Chavi asked. "Well, after grandpa died, he left me a letter and he told me to come visit here. I did and met him. He's very nice and if you want a pet, he'll lead you to the perfect one although I found Yami and Aqua by other means." he said, stroking Aqua's head when he came to rest on his lap. "Really? I might just consider one. It would be nice to have a little critter to join me on my tours."

Yugi nodded and soon D came back in with a cake and some jasmine tea, bringing in an elegant dessert from Egypt itself to give to Yami and Aqua. As they ate their mihallabiya, D spoke with Yugi and Chavi quietly and after a bit of talking, Chavi brought up the subject of a pet. "Glad to see you found interest in my shop, Chavi-san. I'll be happy to lead you to the perfect pet." Yugi smiled and thanked D for the tea and cake before getting up. "Well, I'm get a tad tired and I know they are too so I'm going to head home. Come by tomorrow to show me who you got, Chavi."

"No problem, Yugi."

He waved to the two before they left out, heading home as Chavi was led by D into the back with all his mysterious and rare creatures waiting to be adopted by the right person.

0

"Have a good rest, baby." Yami whispered, kissing Yugi's cheek lightly before he and Aqua headed into their room, closing the door behind them and heard Yugi heading to his own room. Yami sighed softly as he walked over to the bed, flopping down on the soft, inviting bed and laid there. Aqua walked over as well, sitting on the opposite side. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Wasn't expecting to tell that story again and so soon but I'm glad Yugi took it well."

"Yes. I feared about his reaction more about us killing the children when they were still developing than how we were treated because of that horrid woman." Aqua murmured. Yami sat up, reaching over to the side table and opened the drawer, revealing the golden box that rested within. He picked it up and sighed. _'Never thought I would see this again. Shadi was around at some time and gave this to Yugi. How he knew we were with him will be the mystery.'_ he thought before placing the box back inside, knowing that one day, he would put it together but he would rather wait.

_'The Sennen Puzzle will be completed one day but that day may not come for a while.'_ Yami closed the drawer before climbing into bed, pulling back the sheets and shimmied under them before covering himself again. "Sleep well, Aqua."

"You too, Yami." Aqua replied softly as he tucked himself under the comforter and sheets before falling asleep. It took Yami a bit longer before he too fell into the embrace of sleep but the dream he has wasn't pleasant.

(Zypher: Warning! Huge, big warning! I have finally lost my mind! My first, not to mention detailed, rape scene of all my stories! I never thought I would have the gall to do it but I did! -runs around in circles screaming before stopping- If you have the willies to continue on, be my guest but if you don't want to read it, please, skip along! There will be another warning once it’s all over. And feel free to bring weapons for this is a flashback of Yami's past so it's won't be hard to know what will happen. Long warning but hey, I'm going ballistic here with the plot bunny's turn to evil! -faints-)

-Flashback-

Yami sighed softly as he sat within the dark room of the woman who took care of them. He and Aqua were happy to have a home but now despise it after the woman turned from a kind and gentle soul to an avarice witch that wants to do something that will make her loads of money. He was lucky he hadn't run dry with how often she came to have a quick romp with one of them to plant seeds in that vile body of hers.

He chuckled dryly to himself. _'Making jokes at a time like this. She'll be back any time now after dealing with the dozen infants she has at her disposal already. She's lucky to have a home to house all these bastard children she decided to birth out of greed.'_

After the massacre of their kind and their race to safety before the people who caused it knew about them, they were lost deep in the desert. They were avid survivors of the heat and sandstorms so it wasn't a problem traveling for days but food and water were necessary. After two weeks of traveling with no town in sight, they fainted. They awoke a few days later in the presence of the 19 year old woman. She was surprised to have found them but was happy to have assisted the great beings that were considered physical gods in Egypt. She was very kind and very beautiful in which Yami admitted to and they were glad to stay with her. But that fateful day, when news about the massacre of the Merne Rauko in the capital reached the tiny town she lived close to, that kind face shed into the wretched woman they hated to this day. She was the only one to have the last remaining breed of Merne Rauko. She could make money selling them but she didn't want to lose them.

But the wicked thought of birthing pure blood Merne Rauko was on her top things to do. She'll be rolling in money if she bore a daughter and handed her to the pharaoh, blood filled with the magics of the Merne Rauko that was lost. And so she did. They were horrified to be treated like common whores to her and they tried to run but she made the wish that bound them to the house and they couldn't leave. This angered Yami so much. One since it wasn't a wish that he couldn't deny so it was made and two because for that wish, their freedom to go outside and enjoy the sunlight or stargaze was now lost to them both. That was two years ago. The woman was 21 now and still keeping up with baring children like rabbits. The children that she had so use for and to keep room open for more she gave away to brothels in the town and Aqua was in tears as their children were sold to become whores to the common people. _'How could our life go from luxury to ruin all because of the loss of our race except for us. That woman should have never found us but we were careless in our search for food and water, giving her this opportunity.'_

The door opened with a click and his head shot up, growling as he watched he saunter in with a despicable gait. "Hello, dearie. Ready for another round?"

/Like I enjoy these moments with you. You're nothing but a vile bitch that has used our powers for your gain and restrict us from what we love. You drew the line when you took away our freedom outside. We can't even step outside the door to trot around the perimeters of this horrid home./ he hissed. "Oh, don't be so mean." she purred as she knelt beside him, caressing his cheek and he flinched from her touch.

Another one of her wish granted rules were that they couldn't raise a hand to her. They could fight her but they couldn't draw blood or kill her. "Well, come on. Up on the bed with you and try to enjoy it this time. You're getting the privilege that no other man could get from a woman."

/Well no other man is a near extinct race of majestic creatures being held here by force compared to the past when things were nicer./ he hissed as he did as commanded, unable to resist. He lied on the bed upon his back and the woman crawled over him, kissing his nose lightly before immediately going to the sheath where his unresponsive organ was hidden. She caressed the spot tentatively, eyes gleaming with lust before she commands Yami to stand on all fours. Again he did so and he snarled angrily, wishing he could just slice her head off but it was impossible with her rules. He hated following orders for he felt like a genie trapped by the rules of the lamp. But it was a shame that after three wishes, he could return back to where he belonged until a worthier soul came to free them.

"You are just so beautiful. So strong and powerful. It's a shame that some common people overpowered your kind and killed you all except for you two. And I feel lucky to have found you two, fainted in the desert and in need of a home. If I never heard that news, I would have never gained an opportunity like this." she murmured as he continued to rub the slit, sticking her fingers inside and violating the demon just like she has many times before. She growled as she was pushed off. /I never wished for this. You should have never heard of the massacre. Things were fine the way it was before you heard about it. You will never be that way ever again and I hate your change of fate just for a little gold./ he growled. She climbed back onto the bed, glaring down at the male that still disobeyed her. She would've restricted them from even moving but she didn't want them to be even more pissed at her. She kept them from killing her with a wish but she didn't want to restrict much of their movement except for the fact of going outside. But she did get annoyed with being batted away like a fly during their romps.

She continued with her actions, Yami hissing in anger before his arousal slid out, ready and waiting for more torture in the hands of this witch.

"Nonsense. You'll just have to see it my way. I rather have you take the initiative but you didn't want to. That why I made this wish for you to never try and kill me and to react to all of my actions even if your body and mind weren't in it. I wish you didn't fight but seems I can't suppress that, even if I did make it a wish. I would've loved it rough from a majestic demon like you or your friend but that's a lost cause now." She chuckled darkly before commanding him to turn onto his back again as she removed the dusky tan dress she wore, nothing worn underneath because of all the time she used just raping them after one or two children were born after her nine months. But sadly for them, they were increasingly becoming less and less because of her continuous actions.

Their seed may not contain the genes of the Merne Rauko which she still never knew of as of yet but the continuous violation after each birth started to give her the same time that a male of the Merne Rauko had to wait for an egg to be laid along with the combination of the life-bound contract because of the first child they conceived. So she wouldn't be slapped away again, once Yami turned back over onto his back, she took the thick chains she had posted on the upper corners and the foot of the bed and snapped them over Yami's wrists and tail, gaining another hiss from him. Once that was done, she climbed onto Yami and without a moment to prepare herself, since it was pretty much natural to her, she plunged onto him.

He snarled in warning but couldn't make an action to counter her because of the chains. He hated them so much cause not only could he not break them because of his position, it gave her the freedom to continue. She only leaned down to kiss him before pistoning herself on and off of him. "Just submit to me willingly. You know you love it so why try to deny it?" she questioned.

/Because we would never love a vile creature such as yourself. Forcing yourself upon us and making children that doesn't even deserve to be here. They are here for the wrong cause and you're placing them into worse conditions that being cluttered here in this small home with little to eat. You can’t support them nor us so you should just give up on this dream./ he growled. Her eyes narrowed as she halted her movements. "I won't! A Merne Rauko child will make me lots of money to anyone and my daughters will be delivered to the pharaoh himself so he'll have royal blood children and give me the money for granting him this chance! You're my ticket to a richer life and I'm never giving you or your friend up!" she shouted in his face.

She continued at a more faster pace and with a hiss of disdain, his release poured into her and she smiled, leaning down to kiss his nose again, moving back fast when he tried to bite her this time but flopped back onto the bed because of his restricted movement. She pulled away from him and stood, picking up the dress and putting it back on before unlocking him from the chains. She stroked his cheek, nearly earning another bite before leaving, rubbing her stomach and praying for another glorious Merne Rauko child. Once she was gone, Yami stood, leaving the room as well to find Aqua who was with the infants, looking down at one of his offspring sadly. He turned to Yami when he walked in.

/She at it again?/

Yami nodded. /Yes. She will get what's coming to her eventually. We may not be able to do anything because we can't kill her or shed her blood but we will keep her dream no more than a pipe dream. She will never conceive the Merne Rauko from us for as long as she lives. Out there, there's a child that will soon be reborn like our dear lover back in our reign. I miss him so./ Yami whispered. Aqua walked over to him, nuzzling him lightly.

/We'll find him, Yami. And when we do, he'll rid us of this woman's touch and vileness and bring to us pure, untainted children./ He turned back and gently took the young one that he took a liking to named Twilight into his arms as he became a mortal form. One that the woman will never see as long as he's here. She doesn't deserve to see it or else things would become worse.

"Twilight...my only pure child...I wish for you to be placed somewhere else than in the local brothel..." he whispered as he kissed the little girl's forehead.

(Zypher: -foaming at the mouth- Yugi: -looks down to her then back to the readers- Well, she's out cold for the moment but this is the safe zone. You all can rest easy now that the bad part's over. Again, feel free to kill the woman for what she has done. -raises bat- I'll join you in a moment. -turns and nudges Zypher- Time to wake up so you can finish. Zypher: -gets up and like a zombie, takes the keyboard and continues writing-)

Yami bolted up with a cry before resting a hand over his head. "These memories will forever haunt me and probably Aqua as well." He gave a light sigh before lying back down. "That woman is long dead but her touch still lingers. Yugi...you're my only salvation from this now." he whispered to himself before thinking more on the woman.

Going back to her features as much as he detested them, there was something eerily familiar about her that never occurred to him before. _'Why is it that now that I find her so familiar? The only females I met while I was with Yugi are Chavi and...Vivian...'_ His eyes widened at the revelation and clutched his head. "No...no...she can't be...she can't be the reincarnation of that wretched woman..." But as much as he tried to deny it so, there was just too much that made the woman and Vivian so similar to one another.

_'And now she's going for Yugi...and if anything, she may treat him the same way as we were all those centuries ago...'_ Unable to hold it back, he gave a sorrowful cry that woke Yugi and caused him to rush into their room. Aqua was shocked awake as well and was trying to comfort the other. "Yami? Yami, what wrong?" Yugi questioned as he ran over, frantic over his outcry. "It's too familiar...I don't want it to happen to you...not you, my love...not you..." he whispered brokenly. "Yami." he whispered before looking to Aqua. "Do you know what he's talking about?" He shook his head. "No but he was fidgeting in his sleep and I know for a fact that when that happens, those horrid memories came back to haunt him of those rapes from that woman." Yami gave another, softer cry and Yugi stroked his head lightly. "Well, this time, it looks like it had a bad reaction to him this time. What usually happened when he wakes up from one of those nightmares?"

"He's usually calm. Shaken up a bit that he feels like he relived the moment but calm. It's the same with me but nothing like this ever happened." Aqua explained before placing a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Yami, you have to tell us. What happened this time?" The exotic male sniffled softly before turning to them.

"I found something terrible out. That woman...she was so familiar and I just now realized that she reminded me of Vivian. The relation was too similar and now I think she's a reincarnation of that vile witch. And if it is, if she gets her hands on Yugi and marries him without us around to stop it, there's a chance she will treat him like that woman did to us." With another cry, Yami buried his face into Yugi's chest, whispering softly that he didn't want that to happen to him. Yugi stroked his back, whispered soothing words to his living demon until he quieted. "Yami, look at me" he did so and Yugi caressed his cheek lightly before pulling him into a soft, chaste kiss. He broke it softly and pet Yami's head. "My commitment is to you both. Vivian will never have me and as long as you're here to protect me, she'll never get me to marry her. Come hell or high water, I'm not leaving either of you." Yugi spoke.

Yami smiled and brought Yugi up onto the bed. "Oh, Yugi, this is why we chose you. We knew you'll be the perfect one to rid us of these memories forever. Your soul is so pure and untainted; it will do well for us and help us forget. Let your masterful touch heal those wounds."

"Don't worry. I'll help you with every fiber of my being. I will not tolerate such impressive creatures like you to be burden with this any longer." Yami nodded, hugging the boy close before lying back down, Aqua doing the same and soon went back to sleep. Yugi continue to coddle Yami, easing his nerves until he fell asleep once more and once he was, he placed another soft kiss upon his lips before getting comfortable between the two and fell asleep as well, planning to wake up early to fix something nice for them.

All he knew was that Vivian was going to be tough to get rid of but he knew as long as she was around, their memories of the past may come to haunt them more because of the similarities. And Yugi isn't planning to have them be burden with it for he doesn't want to see his proud soul mates be withered into scared victims of abuse that they were forced to take in the past because of one's greed.

But this new path isn't going to be easy for there were bumps in it in the form of Leon with is accusations, Vivian herself with her proclamation for marriage and the increasing problems with Otogi and anything he has planned. But Yugi didn't know there was one more piece that was about to join the game.

0

Keara was looking over the paperwork she prepared, planning to head over to the Kame Game Shop tomorrow to speak with Yugi and get everything ready before Otogi starts anything. The door opened slowly and in came a male around the age of 20 years but Keara knew that he was much, much older. "Keara-san...did we find Chichi-ue yet?" he asked softly, cerise eyes glowing in the dim room.

"Yes, Kalu. Your father has been found. You will see him tomorrow when we go visit him for a kind young man is taking care of him."

"The man...he isn't anything like that woman that took Chichi-ue and made him into her concubine?"

"Oh no. He's much kinder than that vile thing. Don't worry." she spoke as she stood, beckoning the male over and hugged him. "Your chichi-ue is fine and so is Aqua. It's been a while but they were taken into captivity by Count D's father and raised in the pet shop. The child found them by their trademark scent and is now watching over them. He won't harm them in any way and is too soon become their eternal mate." Kalu blinked as he looked down to Keara. "I'll have a haha-ue soon?"

"More like father. He is the reincarnation of your father from the past for he was the only one that Yami willingly submitted to during mating season and had you before the massacre." Kalu nodded, smiling. "I want to see chichi-ue and otou-sama." She nodded as she ushered the male out the door and towards his room.

"You will see them both tomorrow. Don't worry. It's been a couple of centuries and your father still doesn't know you're still alive." Kalu nodded before heading to his room and Keara returned to her seat. _'Yami, hopefully you'll recognize him as your son since you were separated from him before he was able to see you or Heba.'_ she thought before placing the papers into the drawer of her desk and got up, heading to her own room.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Yugi was presented with breakfast in bed by Aqua who nuzzled him lightly. "Morning, Yugi." he greeted and Yugi returned the gesture as he started to eat the blueberry pancakes topped with butter, honey and a dash of syrup. "Were you two ok for the rest of the night?" he asked, looking to Aqua. He remembered their story and the shock they got all in one night and hoped that they weren't burdened with memories long buried before now. "Yeah, we were fine throughout the rest of the night. Your presence next to us did well to keep the nightmares at bay." Aqua spoke and Yugi smiled, glad that he was able to keep those nightmares from them. He still hated with a passion about how they were treated and along with that, hated Vivian because she was a reincarnation of the woman form their past.

He felt now how important Yami and Aqua were to him now. If it wasn't for them coming into his life, he could see himself marrying Vivian and probably deal with the same experience that they dealt with in the past. He loved children, he truly did but as he told them before, he didn't know if he could handle more than two or three children at one time. With someone like Vivian, he could see himself in the future with too many to handle all because she would demand her way with him. Once Yugi was done with his breakfast, Aqua took the tray and headed down into the kitchen to wash off the plate as Yugi grabbed himself a change of clothes. He headed into the bathroom to get a shower before heading down for another eventful day in the shop.

0

Otogi was sitting in his office, speaking with the local news director about the false information he was planning to give out. "So, what is this information your so adamant about telling us?" The director questioned. "It's quite the interesting little bit of info I was able to claim. It's about our very own Kaiba Corp and the new company to take the stage which is the Motou Corporation."

"Oh? And what did you find out about them?" he questioned against, pen poised on the paper to start writing. Otogi gave a vile grin as he spoke out the words that could and will ruin both companies.

"Yugi Motou, the CEO of Motou Corp. is having a deep affair with Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp."

0

Keara collected the paperwork she had before calling for Kalu who came from his room, dressed in comfortable clothing, and looked to her. "Are we ready to go?" Kalu questioned and she nodded. They have to get to the shop quickly, that was no lie. One of her scouts saw the truck of the local news station at Black Crown and knew by now that the information Otogi had set up was given to the hyenas. They would soon be hounding the game shop to start with the interviews of the supposed affair. "Yes. We can go but we must hurry. Come now." she told Kalu and he nodded as both rushed form the office and once they were outside, Keara swung onto the back of the majestic creature with sleek black fur, crimson eyes and a longer black mane running down his head and neck in a similar fashion to his father, that started running from the corporate office that she had in town for when she had small business there.

/I'll run like the wind, Lady Keara./ he spoke.

"Do what you must but we need to get there before the news crew does."

0

The shop was open and customers did their shopping for the new items that were on stock as well as buying what interested them before but didn't have the money for. Again, Yami and Aqua were downstairs with him, playing with the children. One young child was getting a ball when she lost grip on it and it bounced off towards them. Happily, Aqua stepped forward and caught the ball over his snout and lifted his head to balance it on his nose like a seal. The little girl clapped at the show and more gathered around as they played a little game of catch with the older demon who took on the image of a mere dog to the eyes of the parents. Yugi smiled as he watched them play before he continued to ring up the purchases. It was about two more hours before he was on his break and was ready to close the shop while he had lunch with Yami and Aqua when someone came up to the door.

But he was surprised more at who the woman came riding on. The creature was quite similar to Yami and he wondered if it was actually another Merne Rauko. He opened the door when the woman dismounted. "May I come in?" she asked and Yugi nodded as he opened the door more, letting her and the creature behind her walk in. "What brings you here and tell me, is he what I think he is?"

"If you're thinking of the Merne Rauko, you're right."

"It's surprisingly hard to believe. I have two of them and they were the last remaining ones that I learned of." Yugi said as they walked upstairs and into the tea room. Some shuffling was heard in the kitchen signaling Yami and Aqua working with lunch. But it didn't float under their radar of another Merne Rauko scent and Yami growled as he left to see who was in the house with them. Whoever it was, he didn't trust them near Yugi. As they sat, Kalu shifted back into mortal form. "Where's chichi-ue?" he asked, looking to Yugi.

"Who? Your father? He's isn't here." he replied. "Actually he is." Keara spoke and Yugi turned to look at her. "He is?" He knew it surely wasn’t him so it had to be either Yami or Aqua which meant that one of them did have someone in their past and this was a rescued child sitting right before him. Yami walked in with a snarl, looking to the two newcomers. /Who are you?/ he hissed as he went over to Yugi's side, curling around him protectively. "At ease. We have come here for one reason and one reason only." Keara turned to Yami.

"You are his father." she spoke, pointing to Kalu. Yami gave a hiss. /He can't be. My only child was lost in the massacre with my husband./ he growled. "But that's where you're wrong. I found him on a trip to Egypt. He was living in a small town and kept his true form hidden but I have an eye in recognizing animals and noticed he was a Merne Rauko. I asked him if he remembered anything of his past and all he told me was that he was the child of a Merne Rauko pharaoh that was lost in the massacre. His egg was kept sheltered in an urn that was covered so many overlooked it and when he hatched, he left the palace with nowhere to go. Once he learned to hide his form, he stayed in a town and was cared for by an elderly woman before she died and stayed in her house to live in. That's where I found him and I promised to help find his missing family starting with you, Yami. Or should I say Atemu."

Yami, in shock to hear the name he buried long ago ring through his ears, went silent. Kalu looked worried as he moved to sit beside Yami. "Chichi-ue?" he asked softly. Yami looked to him before giving a great bellow in happiness as he nuzzled the young man. /My son. My dearest son. I thought for the longest time that you have died. That someone found your egg and shattered it to leave your unborn flesh to rot in the palace once we were gone./ he whispered, happy tears coursing down his face. Yugi smiled at the heartwarming scene before turning to Keara. "So, tell me this. Do you know about Yami and Aqua's reign before the massacre?" Yugi asked. He was oh so curious now since this child, the young man, that was now reunited with his father was full proof that Yami conceived a child before being brought to the pet shop.

But that thought also brought a pang to his little heart but he didn't dwell on it for he didn't want Yami to see through his emotions and ask what's wrong. He surely didn't want the other to feel guilty to make him feel that he wouldn't be the first and only to conceive a child with the legendary Merne Rauko in this time. "Why yes. And it was a terrible thing indeed. Bandits with hidden magics deep in their souls unleashed it in the guise of powerful monsters. They destroyed the land, killing the men and raped the woman. And as they came to the capital, they saw the Merne Rauko. They saw how useful they were to the people and one even saw a male bear an egg for a family that he was taken in to be raised by. Jealous that the capital had such creatures held up from other towns, they decided to make the capital a normal village with nothing to make it special compared to all others. They released their monsters born from the souls and attack the unprepared demons, destroying each and every one of them in the village. They didn't know that Yami and Aqua were reigning then and the priests didn't want them to find out either so they helped them escape and prayed to the gods that someone kind hearted will find them and help restore the kind that is lost to all of humanity because of the bandits' selfishness." she spoke. Yami looked up and to her. /Then tell me this...how did you know of this story so well as if you experienced it?/ Yami asked.

"Because I was there. I'm an ancient being that has lived many lives and I was one of your treasured priests. The great priestess Kearitona of the Twin Pharaohs court."

Yami gasped then smiled. /Keara...I never thought you would live to this time.../ She smiled and moved to stroke his head lightly. "I would never abandon my pharaohs." she spoke before looking to Yugi. "But other than reuniting these two, I've also came to warn you, Yugi." Yugi looked to her in curiosity and worry. "What do you have to warn me about?" he asked softly.

"Do you know of a Mr. Ryuuji Otogi?" she asked.

"Yeah. I know of him. Is there something going on dealing with him?"

Keara nodded. "Yes. He is out to ruin you and in turn, ruin Mr. Kaiba's company. This time, he has drawn the media into his scheme." Yugi gasped with a little fear, knowing how bad it could get with the media drawn into Otogi's plans. Yami gave a growl as he shifted forms and sat down at the table, Kalu moving to sit beside him. "So where is he so far with it?" he questioned. "He already gave the information. It probably won’t be long before it's coursing over the news that Yugi and Kaiba are having an affair. More reporters will swamp here to get the dirt on this and that's where I come in to help." Keara explained as she looked to Yugi.

"You’ll have to organize a press conference and tell them that what they heard was false and that you're already committed in a relationship with someone else. If they ask questions, say that it’s completely classified. That should keep them away but may give Otogi more of an incentive to browse more into your personal life and we can probably catch him in the act and reverse his influence upon the media back on him." Yugi nodded and Keara stood. "Well, that all I have come here to speak with you about with what time gives us but I'll return tomorrow with another offer for you that will greatly help you in your situation." She looked over to Kalu who stood and smiled down to Yami.

"I'm glad to see you, chichi-ue." he whispered.

"I'm just as happy to know that you survived." Yami whispered back and Kalu leaned down to give him another hug before he and Keara left. With them gone, Yami turned to look to Yugi. He knew the young owner was hiding something when he learned about Kalu being his son and wasn't planning to let the little one get away with silence. "Is something wrong, Yugi?" His voice shocked Yugi from his thoughts and he quickly shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong, Yami." he replied a little too quickly and Yami prodded more.

"Are you sure? You don't look it."

"I'm fine, Yami. Nothing to worry about." Yugi whispered, trying to prevent Yami from figuring out his little bout of sadness but Yami wasn't giving up easily. "There is something wrong. I can see it in your eyes, Yugi." He stood, walking over and sat down beside him. Yugi tried to move away but Yami didn't let him get far for his tail snaked out and wrapped around his waist, preventing him from moving. "Please, Yugi...don't run from me. Tell me what's wrong." he whispered, reaching out to stroke a cheek fondly. Yugi looked down and away from him. "No...You’ll think I'm stupid for thinking of it..." he whispered. Yami turned Yugi's head back to him. "Yugi, no matter what, I won't think of it as stupid. Just tell me so it'll ease your heart as well as my own." Yugi gave a light sigh before nodding. "It...it was just knowing you had a child in your previous life before everything that happened made me feel a little sad. I don't think of myself like those that would have a field day to be chosen by the Merne Rauko themselves by their own free will but it felt special that not only was I chosen but to be the only one to be able to have this chance to conceive a child with you." He forced himself from Yami's grip and looked away.

"See. I told you it was stupid and now I might've made you feel bad. I'm sorry, Yami..." he whispered.

"Oh, Yugi...was that all?" Yami questioned as he took the smaller into his arms and placed a light kiss on his forehead. "That was in the past, Yugi. That doesn't tie in to the experiences in this time. I may have had a son but he wasn't conceived in this time with anyone. You are the one we chosen ever since our last mate who died 3000 years ago. You should feel special enough for it isn't easy to find a soul mate, especially one after our last so soon. It isn't easy to find soul mates, you know." He turned Yugi so he was facing him but Yugi was still looking away and heard a slight sniffle. He caressed his cheek softly before lifting his head once more and gave him a soft, loving kiss.

Yugi gave a slight whimper but succumbed to the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and eyes fluttering to a close. The kiss lasted for a while longer before Yami pulled away and smiled at the peaceful look upon Yugi's face and stood, holding the other tight in his arms and started for his room, motioning to Aqua, who was holding the tray with their lunch, to follow him and he did so. Once they reached their young owner's room, Yami laid Yugi in bed, climbing in to sit beside him and Aqua took the spot on the other side, laying the tray on the bed. Yugi woke from his little daze to see lunch laid out before him which were small yet delicately prepared pastry wraps, each with a different filling inside. Yami took the tongs and a dish, taking two of the wraps, one filled with apple and the other cherry and held the dish to Yugi who took it, smiling to him.

He smiled back before getting his own then handed the tongs to Aqua who got his and they started to eat in silence, Yugi happily snuggled between the two and mind at ease from the perturbing thoughts from earlier.

0

The day went on as normally as it could get, Yami staying downstairs and watched Yugi worked. As the last customer left, Yugi saw TV vans rolling up and he knew what was about to happen soon enough. The horde of reporters and cameramen started filing in, each shooting out questions left and right about his supposed affair with Kaiba. Yami growled from his place but it went unheard for he was sightless to them all and Yugi raised a hand up, halting all questions. "Alright, as I'm sure you got from a _reliable_ source," he spoke, emphasizing reliable with a not-so-friendly undertone. "I will answer each and every question in a press conference on Tuesday of the second week of next month."

Bummed that they won't get what they wanted to heard, some left but others tried to press on but Yugi's lips were sealed. Seeing they wouldn't get a sneak preview on what he would speak of before the appointed date, they left as well and Yugi gave a deep sigh once the vans were gone. Yami smiled, praising Yugi for taking that so well. "Thank Keara. If she didn't warn me ahead of time before they all came rushing in, I never would be able to keep my cool so easily and probably blurt out something that would have them making an even bigger deal out of it." Yugi replied as he stood, stretching a bit.

Yami stood as well, stretching lazily like a cat would before getting a wicked little smirk that Yugi didn't notice. "So, what should we have for dinner, Yami?" Yugi asked but when he didn't get a response, he turned. "Yami?" That was his first mistake as Yami leapt up, cornering him between the counter and his large form. /How about you?/ he purred softly and Yugi flushed softly. "You two really like to make me blush, don't you?" he questioned which earned a chuckle from the demon. /Perhaps. It does make you look so adorable, especially with the features given to you./

"It isn't like I wish for these looks at birth. It makes me look like a kid despite my age."

He gave another chuckle before he leaned close to give a light lick to Yugi's cheek. /Even so, we like your looks, no matter how childish they are to you. It's make you unique and gives you your own form of beauty that is unmatched./ Yugi smiled at his words. Yami smiled as well before it melted into a grin and Yugi started to get a bit suspicious. "Yami...what are you up to now..." That was his second mistake. Before Yugi knew it, Yami was his mortal form and kissing the living daylights out of him. He pulled back with a small smirk and left him to sit at the counter. "Oh, just decide to be sneaky and snatch a little kiss from you while under my mercy. That's all. Now you better hurry so we can think of what we can have for dinner."

When the other was out of sight, Yugi snapped from his daze and gave a little groan. "Darn him and his idea to suddenly turn me in a pile of mush." He gave a small laugh as he started upstairs as well. "Well, that what's I get for adopting them but I'm not complaining as much as I thought I would."


	10. Chapter 10

It gradually got dark outside as Yugi finished up with preparing dinner. He shooed away Yami when he got into the kitchen, saying that he would cook for the night and praised himself for the dinner. He started setting the table, placing dishes and utensils in their proper spots before removing the apricot-glazed pork roast from the oven. He placed the warm dish onto the table before collecting the sides of stuffing, mashed potatoes and honey glazed fruit. After that was all done, he gave a small smile before moving to the doorway to call in Yami and Aqua. The two walked in not a moment later and smiled at the spread, praising Yugi for his handiwork before sitting at the table. Aqua placed an ample portion onto each plate and with a quiet 'itadakimasu', they started to eat.

"Yugi, this is delicious. You have outdone yourself once again." Aqua praised as he took another bite of the roast. Yugi smiled, blushing lightly. "Thank you. Some of these dishes are my mother's recipes that I liked." he murmured before going silent. Seeing that they touched a hurtful subject, Yami stood and walked over to him, gently stroking his head lightly. "Oh, Yugi. I'm guessing your mother had died when you were young, correct?" Yugi gave a faint nod and Yami cooed softly as he became his demon form, picked Yugi up into his arms and rocked him. /It's alright now, baby. We're here for you and we won't leave you alone. Never./

Yugi smiled and hugged the other's neck gently before asking to be placed into his seat and Yami did so, giving a fond lick to his cheek before heading back to his own, shifting back as he sat down. Dinner continued on with silence, Yugi with a small smile upon his face as he ate. He couldn't have wished for anything better than having Yami and Aqua there to support him when he needed it. After they finished eating, Aqua cleaned up the dishes and washed them as Yami took Yugi up to his room so he could prepare for bed.

Yami prepared a warm bath for him as he chose something to wear to bed. Yami peeked his head through the door and smiled. /Yugi, your bath awaits you./

"Alright. Be there in a second." he called.

/I'll be waiting./ Yami left from the door and Yugi set out some clothes to wear. _'Hmm, maybe I should see about the news. Knowing those greedy reporters, they're probably making lies already and putting them up.'_ he thought as he took the remote and checked the news channel. The news was on but was on the weather report so he had a bit of time before they say anything about business so he left the channel up as he headed to the bathroom to get his bath. When he left, Aqua came into the room and relaxed on the bed, watching the report.

/And now we bring you to the business report where we got a stunning discovery from Ryuuji Otogi of the Black Crown gaming firm./ The reporter spoke as the camera turned to Otogi who was with them. /So tell us, how did you find out that young Motou and Kaiba were going out?/

/Well, I was having a meeting with them and both took out some time for a break and I went to see what was taking them so long and found then in the hall making out./ Otogi lied with a professional tone. /I see. Such a revelation to know that one of the biggest firms in Japan's CEO has his preferences revealed. Are you sure this won't lead to scandals against you for revealing this out to the public Mr. Ryuuji?/ the reporter asked.

/I'm sure they won't try a thing to cause me bad publicity but I'm sure a meeting with me from them both will solve this little revelation that I've brought out into the open./

The reporter nodded with a smile before the camera focused on her once more. /Well, there you have it.../ She went on but Aqua tuned her out. He gave a snarl as he sat up from the bed. "Lies. Nothing but lies." he hissed and heard the phone ring beside him. He picked it up and greeted them.

"Where's Motou?" Kaiba's voice trilled over the line.

"He's taking a bath. I'm guessing I'm not the only person to listen to those false truths that boy is making about you and Yugi." Aqua spoke. "Indeed and I want to see him tomorrow during his break to discuss what to do about Otogi. With this information circling around, both of the companies can be ruined so we have to stop it while it’s fresh." Aqua nodded. "You have a meeting. I'll tell him once he comes out." Kaiba gave an affirmative and with a quick goodbye, the line was cut. Aqua hung up the phone just as Yugi came walking in wearing a fluffy purple robe.

"Aqua, who just called?" he asked as he picked up his nightclothes.

"It was Kaiba. He wants to see you tomorrow during your break about the lies that boy just spewed out on national television." Aqua replied. "What? Otogi was on the news?" he asked in horror. Aqua nodded, giving a brief recount of everything Otogi told the reporter and Yugi frowned as he sat on the bed after putting on his nightwear. "This is getting too out of hand. We have to do something and fast. I don't want Kaiba's firm to be ruined because of Otogi. Now I'm starting to have second thoughts about making my shop so well-known now." He gave a small sigh before looking over to Aqua, his expressive eyes saying all.

"No. It isn't your fault, Yugi. He decided to take this path and he'll get the just punishment for trying to ruin not only you but Kaiba as well. Don't make us grant a wish that we would doubt for days to come. You enjoy this home and we don't want to degrade it back to a simple, unnoticed shop like it was before we came." Aqua moved to sit behind Yugi, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his neck gently. "Please, don't make such a wish for your safety, love." Yugi's heart broke as the regal demon pleaded to him and he nodded, turning towards him and gently hugged him, raining small kisses over his face.

"It's alright. I won't make the wish, Aqua. For you, I won't." he whispered. "I know we'll fix everything soon and live in peace." Aqua nodded and soon, Yami came walking in with a tray laden with mugs of warm cocoa, handing one to Yugi and Aqua before taking the last for himself. They drank quietly, the drone of the television and the late night news nothing more than a hum in the background. Once Yugi finished his mug, he placed it on the tray and bid the two a goodnight before curling up under the sheets and fell asleep. Yami smiled as he looked down to him, gently brushing a hand through his hair before he finished the last few sips of his cocoa and turned off the TV so the smaller could sleep peacefully. Taking the tray, Yami whispered a goodnight to Yugi before he and Aqua left to head to their room for the night.

0

The next day Yugi feared just a bit. He didn't know how many people saw the broadcast last night and he feared someone would mention something about it. But not a word was spoken and he felt at ease. Yami and Aqua sat by his side, alert for any whispered words but still played with the small children to keep their minds occupied. Eyes narrowed though, as Yugi's break rolled around after the last customer left but in came Otogi with a smug gleam in his eyes. Yugi was fetching a jacket to wear but when he came back in, Yami was growling at Otogi who seemed to not care the other looked about ready to attack. So now he had to deal with him, much to his displeasure.

"Good afternoon, Otogi." Yugi murmured as he put on the jacket.

"Hello there, Motou. I'm sure you saw the news last night." Otogi spoke, smirking. Yugi turned away from his gaze, petting Yami's head when he walked over to him for reassurance. "Yes, I have and I'm quite saddened by your display." he whispered, turning to the other. "Do you really think telling such lies will get you what you want?" Otogi sneered at the boy, crossing his arms. "So? I'm just giving you a little push to knowing the harsh reality that is the business world, Yugi."

"Well, I surely don't need your help to figure that out, Ryuuji." Yugi hissed as he called for Yami and Aqua and was ready to leave. "And where do you think you're going?" Otogi demanded.

"It's a private matter, thank you. But I will tell you this, you're lies on the news will be history soon enough." Yugi spoke as he squeezed passed Otogi. Yami and Aqua passed, Aqua giving a snarl to the other male. Otogi gave another sneer before shutting the door behind him and headed back to his shop.

0

Once they reached the massive Kaiba Corp building, Yami and Aqua looked to it, impressed. /Ah, seems this Kaiba has done well for this company./ Yami spoke. Yugi nodded, smiling softly as they walked up the staircase and into the building. "Yeah. He really changed the company from what it was before and I'm happy for that." When they reached the reception desk, the receptionist immediately recognized him and led him towards the elevator that would take them up to the top floor. As they traveled up, Yugi looked to the amazing view they had as they went up the elevator until they reached the top floor and were greeted by Ruby and a gold monitor lizard.

"Welcome, Yugi. Kaiba is waiting for you in his office. I'll lead you there" Yugi nodded and followed behind Ruby to the office where Kaiba waited. With a coded knock, Kaiba's voice floated through the door saying they could come in and Ruby opened the door for Yugi. "Kaiba, Yugi is here to see you." Ruby spoke. "Send him in." Ruby nodded and looked down to Yugi. "Go on ahead. Kaiser will accompany you just to keep Jounouchi distracted." Ruby left and Yugi walked inside with his two demons and the monitor lizard.

A happy bark greeted him and he was tackled down by a large gold fox, making him yelp. "Don't worry, he's harmless." Kaiba spoke as he stood from the desk. "Is he Jounouchi?" Yugi questioned as he sat up, petting the fox who mewled happily, bushy tail wagging. "Why, yes he is. A rare fox he is." He then looked to Jou. "Jou, why don't you play with Kaiser? Yugi and I have some important business to attend to." Jou gave what looked like a pout before nodding, moving from Yugi to tackle the lizard beside him. Yugi gave a small chuckle as he walked over to the chair sitting before Kaiba's desk. "Quite playful, isn't he?"

"You don't know just how playful he is sometimes." Kaiba replied as he went to sit down. "Now, as I'm sure you know, Otogi is spreading some harmful stuff out onto the media. With this little tabloid out, things are going to get a little hectic for both of us."

Yugi nodded as he stroked Yami's head when it came to rest on his lap. "Yeah, I already had my run in with a few greedy reporters before that report was made on the news. I told them I'll have a press conference set up for them next month on the second Tuesday and hope that'll give me some time to think of something to not target me as your lover."

"Then bring them here. We'll have a full meeting in my conference room then and afterwards, I'll make sure none leave without knowing that you and I aren't together except for as business partners and nothing more." Yugi nodded once more. "What about Keara? Have you heard anything from her lately?"

"No, I haven't. Has she met up with you?"

"Yeah. She was the one to tell me to watch out for Otogi when he starts up something. He's really angry mostly because of my game shop becoming such a big firm which is causing his to lose business. I didn't want that to happen..."

"Sometimes it does, and we can't stop it. Otogi should learn this isn't the path he should be taking but since he has already dug himself too deep in his game, he'll have to learn the hard way what happens when your efforts are lost." Kaiba spoke. Yugi still looked a little remorseful about Otogi's position but a gentle purr from Yami eased his thoughts. "So, when they come, tell them the head here instead?" Yugi asked and Kaiba nodded.

"Alright then. I'll make sure to do that."

"Then this little meeting is adjourned." Kaiba finished and Yugi nodded, standing once Yami moved his head and thanked Kaiba for the offer of his conference room for the press conference before he and the demons left. Once they were gone, Jou stopped his playful fight with Kaiser and looked to Seto, taking on his human form. "Why is Otogi so cruel to target such a nice kid like him?" he asked. "That's how some people in the business world are, Jou. They will fight tooth and nail to make sure their company stays on top of others. And this is a rare case since it was a new firm that overwhelmed his in such a short amount of time." Jou gave a frown before nodding, looking out the window to Yugi as he climbed onto Aqua's back and they soon were gone from the corporation grounds.

 

"I'll hope he'll be alright."

0

Once they returned home, Yami went upstairs to prepare something for Yugi so in that time, Aqua started with another lesson for the future mating season that was soon coming ever so close. After another episode of heavy blushing from the younger, their lunch was done, consisting of a small fruit pie topped with cream which Yugi enjoyed immensely. When they were done, Yami and Aqua cleaned up while Yugi went back onto his shift to making more sales. Everything was at ease once more and Yugi was happy for that for he feared that he would have to deal with more run-ins with the press after the news report from last night. But before he closed the shop for the night, he did gain a surprise visit from Kalu again.

"Kalu, what are you doing here?" he asked as he let in the Merne Rauko teen inside. /I came here to give you something from Lady Keara. She came to meet with you today but you were gone when she arrived so she told me to come over later to deliver this to you./ he explained, reaching into the pouch around his neck and took out a small, folded sheet and handed it to Yugi.

"What is it?"

/A contract. She wants you to merge your company with hers so she can have more control to help you out with the press and Otogi. She can't help much now but if you agree to this, she'll help you in every way she can and also prevent Otogi from making any more accusations against you and your company along with Mr. Kaiba's./ Yugi read over the parchment before giving a nod and walked over to the counter, taking a pen that rested there and scrawled his signature on the line. When he was done with that, he folded it and handed it back to Kalu who placed it back into the pouch. Kalu smiled and gave a small hug to the surprised other.

/You may not be my generate father from the past but I think of you as such and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You made chichi-ue so happy and I don't want to see him sad again./ Yugi smiled and returned the hug before seeing Kalu off as he dashed away into the night. Aqua came downstairs, wondering what was taking him. "Yugi, is everything alright?"

Yugi turned to him and nodded. "Yes. Everything’s fine. Just got a visit from Kalu and he brought over a contract from Keara that will help protect me a little more from Otogi's advances." Aqua nodded, smiling as they both headed upstairs, Yugi shutting off the lights downstairs.

0

In her hotel room, Vivian paced, mind deep in thought of what to do about this new situation. She saw the news report from the night before and knew it was a lie but from the male that made the report, she could only guess he put up the lie for personal reasons. She knew she might have to confront the other herself and tell him the knowledge she knew of. And then there was Leon. She knew for a fact that he could help immensely for he was a cop and can probably get rid of the two creatures Yugi housed so she could worm her way into Yugi's heart like she should have before. And then there were the creatures themselves.

She gave a growl at the thought of them, moving to sit on the bed. "I have to get rid of them. I'm not letting them take Yugi as their mate. Those foul nasty things. Have they no shame. To even think of taking a person for such a thing. It would never work out."

"And that's where you're wrong, milady." A voice spoke from behind her and she jumped, turning quickly to see Count D standing there.

"How did you get in here!? To infringe on a lady's privacy!"

Count D chuckled as he continued to stay where he was. "Well, you are infringing on a very special mating ritual of a lost breed of animal. This is something that those Merne Rauko desire since their horrid past. Yugi fits their taste quite nicely so I happily offered for him to adopt them so they can have the chance to revive their kind for the pleasure of the people to know the life that was the Merne Rauko. I suggest you leave them alone for the sake of your own life." Vivian’s eyes narrowed as she looked to him.

"Oh? Then tell me, what did those creatures look for so much in a mate?"

D chuckled again. "Oh, there are many for them. Such royalty deserves the best and only they could point that out in someone and know that they won't be treated wrongly like they have been before."

"Then list them off instead of rambling about it." she growled.

D waved his hand. "Alright, alright. Well, it’s all so simple but it’s always so hard to find it in a person but Yugi was able to hold all these and more. When they were in my shop, waiting for the perfect master, they looked for someone of loyalty, pride, beauty, poise, a good problem-solver, able to handle any situation and will be able to help them free them of the memories of the past." Vivian gave a huff, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "Oh? And this past is so horrid that they need the comfort of a human being?" D's eyes narrowed as he looked to her.

"It was a human that made them doubt the human race. My father, who found then in the first place, brought them back believing that they would find something worthy of their time than to be with humans. He believed they only just got a taste of the cruelty of the human world but once I took over, I told them that he was wrong, that there is someone out there, just for them that will forever cherish them like they would for that one person. They believed me more than my father and soon, that day has come when Yugi entered my shop."

"But he should've never adopted them and you only encouraged him."

"Only for their sake. Do you like the thought of an animal to never get close to humans all because of what one did in its past?"

"I don't care about the state of some filthy animal." D sighed before bringing up an orb, holding it before Vivian. "They would never want me to show you something that's important to them but obviously for you to understand the importance of their plight, you'll have to find out from me." The orb started to become misty as a white fog enveloped it, soon covering the room and making the hotel room appear like a wealthy village in Egypt. "Many, many years ago, during the time of the pharaohs, there were a breed of animal like no other." Soon, the form of a creature much like Yami appeared in the orb D still held.

"They were called the Merne Rauko. They were demons but kind and intelligent. People never knew where or how the first of the breed came to life but they believed them to be a gift from the gods and thought of them as gods in league with the pharaohs."

"That’s nothing." Vivian muttered. "But it was to them. Now hush, watch and listen." D barked and she went quiet. "Now, the intriguing thing about this breed is that even though they were demons and had the physical strength to overpower any human, they have gained certain traits of animals. Of course, these traits are only seen when they have taken a mate." In the village, people started to appear, some being accompanied with a Merne Rauko of all shapes and sizes. "Some frowned upon this, thinking that creatures of the gods shouldn't be treated as such but when the first female Merne Rauko was given to the pharaoh of that time and he approved, that uneasiness was lifted and people started to accept the Merne Rauko as spouses. But the other intriguing about them is the males themselves. Females are highly scarce in their breed so the males take upon themselves the female role."

Vivian blinked before giving a gasp. "So that means..."

D nodded as another image, this time being of a person walking by, holding a small child that was human but had a tail and wings, a tiger-like Merne Rauko with feathery wings, clearly male, right behind him. "Yes, the males could breed and birth children just like the females." Vivian collapsed to the ground after learning such a revelation about Yami and Aqua. "But...but...how is it..."

"It is possible but I will not tell you. This is a special trait all Merne Rauko shared and this is also the trait that can give people immortal lives but in the past, that was an option never given. But the information you should know for sure is what Yami and Aqua were." The village and people were shrouded in a curtain of black before the vision reappeared, this time they were in the palace and in front of the infirmary archway.

"Where are we now?" Vivian demanded.

"The birthing pit." D walked inside, holding the orb still and with nothing better to do, she followed behind him.

Inside were the current pharaoh, Aknamkemon, and his wife, who was another Merne Rauko, staring into the pit filled with heaps of sand from their native desert. "Dear, they're hatching." she whispered, stepping inside and uncovered one of the eggs, pure black with a gold bottom. It rattled softly before a crack appeared and, mewl heard as the child broke through. Aknamkemon walked over, smiling and he picked up the young demon, crimson eyes peering into his own. She then uncovered the other, this a molten red with black speckled in a few places. The egg cracked as well, hatching into the small, dragonling demon and Aknamkemon picked him up into his arms as well.

"Beautiful. Both of them. The new Twin pharaohs of the court. Atemu and Nenrion."

"They...they..."

"You seem to be getting many a shock today, aren't you? Yes, they were princes. The last kings to rule over Egypt before the massacre." D looked down at this, the image fading away and they appeared back in the room. Vivian took a breath, overwhelmed by all she learned but even so, she still was determined and stubborn. "Even though all if this surprised me, I'm not giving up. Yugi will be my husband and you will just have to wait for a better person to come by when those two creatures return to your care. I'll show you. Now get out of my sight!" Vivian hissed.

D sighed before nodding. "So be it. But I warn you now, they can be hostile. They are kind but kindness can only run as deep as they want it to. Disturb them too much, especially with their mating season coming in another month, and be prepared to see the darker side of the Merne Rauko kind." Vivian was about to tell D off but when she turned to confront the pet shop owner, he was gone. She sighed, sitting down on the bed and mulled over what she learned and saw about the Merne Rauko. _'They're must be more to them. I just know it. Looks like I'm going to be doing myself some research and I'll have that cop help me out. If they are hostile, that may just be their, as well as that horrid store owner's downfall.'_ she thought wickedly.

0

After a nice dinner, Yugi lied in bed with Yami and Aqua resting beside him on either side. Aqua was lapping away at some chocolate pudding in a bowl that Yugi had made while they were cooking while he and Yami were exchanging chaste kisses. Yugi smiled, petting Yami's head and running fingers through silk strands as Yami's face buried itself into the hollow of the smaller's neck, nipping lightly there before purring, the feeling sending little chills through Yugi's blood. "I love you so, Yugi. My darling beloved. I never want to be with another other than you." he whispered, breath ghosting lightly over his skin and Yugi shivered.

"I love you too, Yami. More than anything that I could love in this sense." He ran a hand through the loose strands and smiled. "You are my family now and I'm glad to have this chance with you both. I don't want to even think of how it would be if I never met you."

"It would probably have been a lonely life, filled with desperation for company and your shop being the same, small, unnoticed family game store. I wouldn't want that upon you so we're happy you took your grandfather's suggestion to come to the pet shop. I think D has never met a kinder person than you." Yami whispered. Aqua finished up the last of the pudding before relaxing in his place next to Yugi, leaning over to give the younger and small kiss to his cheek.

"And we'll make sure your life will be worth it for eternity. Once all these hardships are gone, your life will run smoother and soon, you'll have children to take care of and soon, our breed will be returned to the world with education far surpassing the common child. They'll be doctors, teachers, law enforcers, anything they wish to put their mind to. And if any travels to Egypt, they can remind the people of the Merne Rauko, tell them they are no legend anymore and you will be revered as the only person chosen by the last Merne Rauko in the world and gain recognition for helping to bring the breed back to life."

Yugi gave a chuckle and stroke Aqua's head lightly before snuggling under the covers. The two smiled down to him before they got up. "Sweet dreams, Yugi." Aqua whispered before they both left they to head to their own rooms, shutting off the lights before closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nenrion - Water Pearl


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the week went by without too many problems. Yugi still had an encounter or two with Otogi, who still tried to make him back down, and Vivian, who still tried to persuade him to be hers. The first week of the new month was slowly drawing to a close, leaving three more for preparation of Yami and Aqua's mating day. While Yugi was still making mental preparations, Yami and Aqua were setting up the room that they had connected to their own for the night when it came on the first of the next month.

But as another week was drawing to a close, Yugi started to see a few changes in Yami's personality. He was starting to become jittery and always kept his distance from him. Yugi didn't want to worry himself over it, thinking it was only a phase the demon was going through prior to his mating season. But when it became more frequent, he decided it was time to confront Aqua over the matter.

0

"Aqua...I think something's wrong with Yami." Yugi addressed as he met up with Aqua in their room. "What's wrong, Yugi?" he asked as he sat down on the bed beside his young master. Yugi wrung his hands lightly before looking up to Aqua.

"Well, Yami's been acting a little different and I'm starting to worry about him. I don't want anything bad to happen to him and I'm unable to do something about it." Aqua nodded and pondered over the possibilities of what could be wrong with his older sibling before reassuring the smaller that he will look into the matter.

Yugi gave a soft exhalation of relief before nodding, hugging the demon beside him before getting up to prepare another one of his mother's delicacies.

0

Another day rolled by and Yugi worked. He looked a little morose as he did so since he still hasn't got a word of what Yami's condition could be from Aqua. As his break rolled in, he saw Aqua sitting in the kitchen with a cup of chamomile tea in hand. He looked up and smiled softly. "Just who I wanted to see." he whispered and Yugi came to sit in the seat that Aqua motioned for him to sit in.

"Did you find out what was wrong?"

"Yes. And it’s quite the interesting development." Yugi blinked as he heard those words and asked of what he meant. "Yami s just going through a little withdrawal. But he's going to need a bit of your help. The Merne Rauko have a special stage that we go through possibly once in our lifetime. That stage is only reachable depending on the care we receive from the master. And you have done such care for us that it brought out this stage in Yami." Aqua explained.

"And what stage would that be?"

"The feral stage." Yugi's eyes widened as he heard this. "I didn't want to bring that out of him! Oh, what have I done wrong?!" he cried. He looked up when Aqua placed a hand on his shoulder, never noticing the other to have gotten up through his hysterics.

"Don't worry. It isn't as you think. For us, the feral stage is something completely different. We don't go out and kill a person to be rid of it. The feral stage, really, is a highly special moment that the master and the pet can share between each other to show how much trust they put out for one another. Completely harmless and it’s nothing of great worry. Alright?" Yugi nodded, giving a small smile to him and Aqua returned the gesture.

"Now, since it probably won't be long before Yami comes searching for you on his own, which we don't want, I want you to take the day off tomorrow and meet with Yami outside around noon." Yugi nodded once more and joined Aqua for tea before he went back to work.

0

Like Aqua suggested, Yugi took the day off and waited for noon. Aqua prepared him a nice breakfast before he went to get Yami outside which proved to be a task in itself as Yugi surmised from the sounds of struggle Aqua was having with the uncooperative sibling. Soon, the grandfather clock chimed noon and Aqua came walking back in and looked to Yugi

"Well, it's time. Go ahead outside and see to Yami. And remember, you have nothing to worry about. Just let Yami lead you along through everything." Yugi nodded and got up, leaving out and heading to the back to be met with the most intriguing sight.

**-warning begins here! skip to the next set of bold if you dont want to see a bit of merne rauko action-**

He stood out in the large backyard behind his home, watching with a little apprehension as the feral creature not far from him paced about like a caged animal. Aqua told him not to worry but feral animals isn't something that he would want to be near and the idea of a feral demon a little worse for thought still. Yami then stopped, blood red irises turning over to him and he flinched, stepping back.

_'Now that I think it over, I really shouldn't be out here but Aqua said that this would be considered a cherished moment between us.'_ Yugi thought. The beast prowled toward him with the grace of a panther and Yugi continued to back away. His back met the wall and he gave a silent swallow to clear his throat as Yami came closer to him. He gazed at him before sniffing at his clothing lightly and seemed to approve of the scent.

With a growling hiss, Yami raised a large paw, moving him from the wall and back out into the open field, following behind to make sure he wouldn't try to shy away again. Knowing that it would be highly unlikely to try and run, Yugi started walking into the center of the field and sat down.

Yami prowled around him, as if contemplating something within his feral-induced mind. He then made his move. Walking over to Yugi, Yami nudged him to stand, which he did, and grunted softly. "What do you want me to do?" Yugi questioned softly as he started stroking Yami's shoulder, gaining a rumbling purr from the demon. Yami grunted again, pawing at the ground and nudged Yugi closer toward his backside.

His tail jerked about spasmodically and Yugi feared about being whipped by it accidentally. Yami gave another grunt, his tail halting and wrapped around Yugi's wrists. Yugi gulped before felt him collapsed to his knees right beside his hind legs and his tail led his hands over to the sheath which was pulsating lightly from the heat Yami was in. His head turned to gaze at him, lust-clouded crimson looking into slightly scared amethyst and the gaze spoke all that he needed to say while in his feral condition. Yugi flushed darkly and nodded and with that consent, Yami's tail released his hands and left him to his devices.

_'This isn't good. Yami's in a feral state and now I have to do this. This will surely lead to some wounds somehow.'_ he thought. He didn't want to demon to become impatient with him so with another deep breath, he reached under the large demon and gently rubbed the edges of the sheath lightly with his fingertips, remembering all that he was taught to execute the action. Yami gave a rumbling bellow, encouraging Yugi's actions more, claws digging at the ground deeply for traction.

Yugi continued with the light actions, becoming uneasy with doing this. This is the first time he was giving pleasure to Yami in his beast-like demon form and he didn't want to hurt the other with inexperience of this form. But so far, it seemed the other didn't mind with his growls, purrs and bellows.

It didn't take too long before the thick organ dropped from the sheath and Yugi started moving back. Yami gave a growl, turning back to him as if he felt the other was trying to move away. His tail was on the move again, pushing him back towards his hindquarters and made sure he stayed there. "Yami...I really don't want to hurt you. I know you're feral right now but at least hear my voice and what I said." Yugi whispered.

/I can, baby, but I want you. I want you so much now that it’s unbearable. Do me this favor and bring me to completion./ he rumbled.

"But I don't..."

/There is nothing to fear. Those gentle hands of your surely can't do any damage to me. Now, complete me before I decide to take my second thought into consideration earlier than intended./

"Second thought?"

/Yes. Second thought./ A chuckle was heard as he turned to face Yugi now, tail still wrapped about him.

/It is rare for our kind to go feral since we were raised peacefully with no one of true evil to taint our blood so it’s natural for us to be good-natured. But when the time does come and we do turn feral, we don't attack mindlessly. Oh no. Instead, we are very active for intimacy and crave for our chosen mate's body, whether mated or not. We take the initiative all the time. There is no one timing for us. Until the adrenaline rush leaves my blood, I will continue to have you over and over again or you can work me until it’s all over. The time allotted is questionable but I don't care as long as your here, ready to participate./ he purred. Yugi's face was a beet red at the explanation but nodded either way.

"But if you're planning to do as you said, it would hurt me because of your...um...girth I should say." Yugi said hesitantly. A laugh came from Yami as he looked down to him still. /That is nothing to worry about. It may look so but I assure you, it will do its justice. And if you need more proof, I'll test that theory for you./ Lying the younger onto his stomach and getting him into position on his hands and knees, Yami made his move.

He pulled away the pants ferociously, finding them to hinder his progress and once they were gone, he started his search. Finding the pert entrance of Yugi's virgin hole, he licked at it lightly, causing the boy beneath him to moan loudly. He continued to lick at it eagerly before letting the wet muscle slip inside. Yugi gave excited little cries from the pleasure he was feeling from that action alone and he didn't know how long it was before Yami's tongue retreated and now he was trembling from the little bout of ministrations. And then he felt Yami's fur brushing lightly over his back, his head resting upon a shoulder and his forelegs against his arms.

/Now, baby, let me show you that my size won't hurt you at all. Maybe a slight twinge but nothing as bad as tearing your pretty little insides. As swollen as it is now, the girth is like four fingers bound together so that shouldn't hurt you one bit. I'll show you that to reassure that notion./ he purred. Yugi nodded, feeling the other nuzzle him lightly before the unexpected plunge came. He gasped in both pain and surprise but there was little pain just as Yami said. He was panting lightly, a little overwhelmed by the pulsating piece of flesh within him, filling him up to the point where he felt that he could burst.

Yami gave him little time to adjust before he started to thrust in the petite body beneath him, arms bracing the younger so he wouldn't topple over. Yugi was moaning quite loudly now as the thrusts continued, lucky that some of a clear bodily fluid secreted from Yami to slick himself up more so it wouldn't be too uncomfortable for him.

Yami's tail came into play once more, reaching down to caress Yugi's own burning arousal, causing the small owner to scream out in overwhelming pleasure. It wasn't long before Yugi jerked forward, held back only by Yami's arms as he felt sparks like fire and ice running through his veins.

"What...what was that...?" he panted, eyes wide.

/Ah, seems I've found your precious little bundle of nerves within you. Good./ Yami purred deeply with his seducing charm and continued to thrust for the spot. The pounding at his backside and the caresses at his own pleasure center sent him over the edge, completion seizing nearly every working organ as all that bottled up desire, passion, lust and love boiled over and showed as the milky white puddle growing beneath Yugi as his release was milked to the last drop.

This, of course, didn't hinder Yami's movements one bit and soon, a loud roar that Yugi was sure could be heard by every person around the game shop erupted from Yami as he was filled to the brim with Yami's warm fluid. The still swollen cock slipped out from Yugi with a wet pop and Yami left from his mounting position, Yugi collapsing onto the ground, soiling his shirt with his own seed as he heaved big gulps of air. "Wow...that was amazing even though the situation still took me by surprise..." Yugi murmured.

/Ah, but we're not done just yet./ Yugi looked up to him in shock. "We're not!?" Yami grinned, chuckling and shook his head. /No. As you can see, I'm not fully emptied just yet. Now it's time to go back to what I had in mind previously./ Yugi sat up as Yami stood before him, his side facing Yugi and the stiff piece of flesh waiting. /Well, go on. You won't hurt me, baby, so don't be afraid to work me./

Yugi nodded, giving a silent gulp as he crawled over to Yami and reached out with one hand, touching the warm flesh and gaining a purr. /Ohhh...don't stop there.../ he whispered. Sitting on his knees, he brought his other hand to wrap around the pulsing flesh, causing a hiss to erupt from the demon. He gently ran both hands over the slick flesh, gaining more purrs and moans in response to his gentle work.

Becoming a little bolder and taking all the knowledge he got from them before, he started to caress lightly with his fingertips near the base, gaining a louder response from Yami. Yugi continued to work him to the best of his abilities until Yami roared once more, this softer than the last and his release crashed like a wave, pouring in rivulets upon the ground. He panted hard, the stiff flesh now limp and Yugi removed his hands, sitting back.

Yami smirked as he looked to Yugi. /Now, was that so bad?/ he questioned. "No...not really..." he murmured, blushing lightly. /Good. Then be ready cause my adrenaline rush isn't over just yet. I'm going to mount that sweet body of yours til midnight./ Yami purred. Yugi gave a frantic little eep and tried to run off back to the shop but Yami loped after him, bounding in front of him, and stood on his hind legs to grab the smaller in his arms and walk back to where they had their fun just moments ago. Finding a clean spot, Yami lied down, cuddling Yugi close to him and keeping a firm grip on him so he would try to scramble away.

/Don't worry. Just enjoy it. Before you know it, it will be all over./ he murmured, licking the shell of Yugi's ear with a slippery tongue, causing Yugi to shudder in his grasp. /Besides, it doesn't take me to long recover so I'll be back up within the hour./ He grinned down to the smaller.

/I can't wait. Being inside you is like nirvana. Nice and tight and able to take my size. That just give me another reason to adore this scrumptious little body of yours other than your beautiful cherub face, your darling little voice and your expressive eyes./ He nibbled at Yugi's neck lightly before the two rested and Yugi knew he might as well get as much rest as he can cause with the unknown time that it would take for Yami to lose the adrenaline rush, he can see himself walking around with a limp once the demon is done with him.

_'This is the most stimulating experience I will ever go through in life but the after effects will not be fun to deal with.'_ he thought with a sigh.

**-you may return to your regularly scheduled reading-**

0

As Yugi thought, he was left on bed rest with Aqua watching over him as Yami took over the shop until he felt ready to get up and walk about. "So, how did it go?"

"Words cannot explain what I felt but I'll tell you this, I think I'm going to hide the next time that comes to pass. I'm so worn out." Yugi murmured. Aqua gave a soft chuckle as he ran a hand through the soft mop of hair. "Don't worry. You'll soon have an eternity to get used to it. Like I said before, it's rare that it'll happen so you may not see it often but when it does, it's only one of us and the other will warn you ahead of time so you're not overwhelmed." Yugi nodded, smiling up to him before snuggling under the warm blanket, feeling a warm wing coming to wrap around him and he soon went to sleep.

/Sleep well, my sweet./

After a few days rest, Yugi was back on his feet and just in time to attend the meeting waiting for him. During the course of his rest, a news crew came in to try and attempt with an earlier meeting but Yami informed them that the day is to still stay the same but at a different location so that both Kaiba and Yugi can get word in with them about the false information coursing around the media.

Dejected, they nodded to his instructions and were gone without causing more problems for the demon. Yugi got dressed in the formal wear left out for him by Yami and he was soon on his way with Yami and Aqua right behind him for support and to help if any problems were to come about.

News vans of nearly every TV station were parked on front of the Kaiba Corp. building and Yugi was a little scared that he'll be in front of all of them just to clear up one little lie. /Don't worry, Yugi. We'll be here by your side all the way./ Aqua reassured and Yugi nodded as he walked into the building. Ruby led him to the conference room where the producers of each news station and Kaiba waited.

Said CEO looked up and waved him inside. It was then that Yugi saw that Otogi was there as well. Yami gave a deep hiss before Yugi went to the seat that waited for him.

Kaiba stood and looked to everyone in the room. "Welcome all to the conference. Today, we shall be discussing the information that was released by Otogi Ryuuji of an affair that is happening between Motou and I." Kaiba announced before sitting down. "I have run this company well since my father's death and I will not have false information ruin my company or Mr. Motou's."

"Then tell us. IS there an affair between you and Motou?" One of the producers asked.

"No. As much as I hate to reveal my love life to the media, I already have someone in my life and scheduled to marry in another year." Kaiba announced. Otogi stood up in defiance. "Oh really?! And who would that be!?"

"None of your concern. And since you decided to bring up a little something on relationships, do you even have evidence to prove of a possible relationship between Mr. Motou and I, Ryuuji? If you can't prove that then all you said to the public was a bunch of lies." Otogi growled as he looked to the watching eyes of the producers before sitting down. "No, I don't have any evidence." he muttered.

"So, Mr. Ryuuji, what you told us was nothing but a lie that we announced on live television?" the producer questioned. Otogi crossed his arms and sat back. "Yes. And what of it? This little pipsqueak here is causing me enough grief. He has a secret going on cause what I last remembered is that his shop was a small family game store. There's no way how he can have a firm of his own in the span of a day. To get any success like that would take years." Otogi said as he stood.

"And one way or another, I'll find out that little secret of yours." With his words spoken, he stood and stormed from the room. They watched him go before Kaiba gave a small sigh and looked back to the producers.

"In any case, I hope you all understand that the only reason that Otogi would do this is to try and ruin both of us. His company is currently on a decrease and as all business men would try in desperation, he tried to merge with both our companies. Getting declines from us both, he decided to try the worst trick in the book and ruin us through the media. But as you see through this meeting, we're not together and it was all a misunderstanding to you all because of him."

The producers nodded and stood. "We're sorry for all this and make sure that this little matter is cleared up." Kaiba nodded and stood along with the rest.

Yugi gave a sigh of relief, glad he didn't have to speak up for anything and got up as well to leave. Kaiba stopped him before he left out the door and he turned to see what he needed. "Yugi, if Otogi starts to pester you again, remember that you always have help just a phone call away." Yugi nodded and soon he was out the door and heading home. "I'm so glad that Kaiba took that all so well and they never asked my opinion on the matter." Yugi murmured.

/And everything will soon be cleared up for you to make your life a little easier for the moment but we still have to worry about Ryuuji. One plan failed so he might try and find another but we are here for you and won't let any harm come to you./ Aqua spoke.

Yugi smiled to him and nodded and climbed upon Yami's back before he trotted along for the rest of the trip back home. What they didn't notice was that Otogi watched the whole ordeal from the nearest alley and seeing Yugi disappearing like a ghost in the wind just confirmed that Yugi did have a secret under his belt and one way or another, he's going to find out what it is.

0

"Have any plans yet?" Vivian questioned to the male before her. "No. Usually when I'm dealing with pet cases of the count, the person raising them is probably already dead or dealing with a shit load of problem for breaching whatever contract they signed. This has to be one of my most confusing yet because the kid is hard-pressed with keeping true to his contract and from what you told me, those two demons are hell-bent in making sure nothing separates them from him." Leon spoke, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Vivian sighed as she took a sip of the liquid in the cup she held in hand. There has to be a way she kept thinking. She definitely didn't want to lose Yugi to some beasts but she just couldn't think of a way to get around them. "Have you ever tried looking at the count's records of previous people, Mr. Orcot?" she asked.

"No and I can only guess that even if I asked, D will keep such thing confidential." Leon spoke.

Vivian pouted at the thought and tried to think of what they could do. Both were thinking along the same lines, separating the master and the pets before the month is over. But the problem is how they will succeed with it. Yami and Aqua are real but only visible to certain people and even though the two were seen by them, they can't bet that they will be visible to them a second time.

"We'll think of a way. I'm still not comfortable with that kid being around those demons. I don't know why he would turn you down but hopefully, we can make him see that he's digging himself deep into another of the count's traps. There has to be something going on with this entire thing and I'll find that out and make sure that pet shop owner is put behind bars." Leon spoke and Vivian nodded.

"Then let's hope we can succeed. It's only the two of us now to take care of this mess and restore some order around here." Vivian stated.


	12. Chapter 12

In a mansion far away, a figure stood, smirking all the while as he looked to a map that laid before him. On it was a single red pin and that pin held great importance. "I finally found you again...Count D..." he murmured before leaving, heading into a room filled with various sounds of wildlife.

He was a collector of sorts. A collector of animals big and small, common and exotic. Most of the pets he had were received from Count D but as of late, the store owner forbade him from coming back. His eyes narrowed as he recalled their last conversation before the other was gone from LA.

_"I require another pet of you, Count. Something rare and never seen before." he spoke as he sat across from the store owner. His favorite cat resting on his lap and tea in hand, D took a sip before looking to him. "No more, Siegfried. I have given you pet after pet and while you have taken care of them well enough, this is where I draw the line. You keep my pets like trophies and I can't bear the thought of something absolutely rare in your hands." Siegfried stood, angered by his words._

_"How can you deny me of a rare creature?! You have many! Don't think I haven't noticed them! Mermaids and kirins and others! I will not feel complete until I have one of those glorious creatures in my home! I will even pay you money to own one!"_

_"No matter how much you're willing to pay, I will not accept it. Not just anyone can take care of a mystical creature. They would have to accept you first and none of them have spared you a single glance."_

_"But..."_

_"I think it's about time you leave. Your continued protesting will upset the animals." D said, eyes closed and taking another sip of his tea. Siegfried growled as he started for the door. "This isn't over! I will have myself a rare and exotic pet of lore!" he said before slamming the door as he left. But after D's final encounter with Leon, he was gone and Siegfried realized that he was too late._

"But now I've located you. I have the technology to track even you, Count. And now, it's time for you to give me what I wish." he murmured.

0

The next day, Vivian paced about the room as Leon sat at the table, drinking a cup of coffee. "So what are we gonna do? I don't want those monsters living with Yugi any longer!" she demanded and Leon sighed. "The only thing I can think of is to break into D's shop and look for those contracts. It's the only way how we can get an arrest warrant. With those contracts we can close his shop down for good." Leon spoke and Vivian nodded. "Then we'll break in tonight. The faster we get this done, the better." she muttered and Leon nodded.

0

Yugi smiled softly as he rung up another purchase for a customer, their child at the side of the counter, petting Aqua who was purring happily at the attention while Yami was resting upstairs. They haven't heard anything from Otogi which led Yugi to believe that he ran out of ideas but he didn't think that the other gave up just yet. After ringing up a couple more purchases, he closed the shop down so he can have his lunch. "Now what to make..." he wondered to himself as he headed into the kitchen with Aqua close behind him. "Make something sweet." he suggested and Yugi nodded. "How do cookies sound?"

"Good enough. You do that while I make some pudding." Aqua said before going to get the ingredients needed. Yugi nodded in agreement, doing the same. Soon, the kitchen was filled with delicious scent of sugar cookies and chocolate pudding. Yami came wandering down and smiled. "Cookies and pudding, sounds delicious." he said as he moved over to Yugi's side, wrapping his arms around him after he set the cookies in the oven to cook. Yugi chuckled softly, resting his hands over Yami's arms. "Yeah. Aqua had a bit of a sweet tooth so today's lunch will be sugary treats." Yami nodded before stepping back. "But of course, we can't have sweets without a tasty favorite from our homelands."

"Really? What's that?" Yugi asked.

Aqua smiled before placing his hands behind him and then brought them back out, revealing a bowl filled with dates and figs. "Try one. They're quite tasty." Yugi nodded as he took a date and ate it before humming delightfully. "It's good! I never had one of these before." he said and he chuckled. "Then we must introduce you to more. Our homeland provides a variety of sweet delicacies and if you never had any before then we must let you sample them." Aqua said as he went to place the bowl on the table while Yami went to place the pudding into bowls once it was chilled and ready to serve. They ate at the table and started to eat, Yami treating Yugi to a date or fig in between bites, making the other blush.

"So, how long will it be til your mating day?" Yugi questioned.

"Three weeks from now on the full moon which I believe lands on a Monday." Aqua said, calculating the time in his head. "I see. And will three weeks be ample time to get me prepared?" Yami smiled and nodded as he leaned over to kiss Yugi's forehead. "Of course, dear. Each day, you seem to calm down and ready to accept what will happen soon enough. You still need a little push along every now and then but you're getting there and probably before the day comes, you will be ready. I know you won't disappoint us, Yugi." he said and Yugi smiled. "I'll try not to. Especially since you chose me out of possibly other prospective owners to take care of you." he murmured.

"No. You are the only one. If you never came, who knows how long we would've stayed in D's pet shop waiting." Aqua said, taking a fig and eating it quietly. "We waited for the day when the right one came in and found our room but no one fit the bill. But then you came and not only did you remind us of our previous mate, but we could see the desire of companionship that you needed once you were alone without your grandfather." Yugi smiled and nodded. "I still feel almost unworthy of taking care of such royalty but you wanted to do so much for me and to repay, all I have to do is continue to love you both unconditionally. I just feel so honored."

"And you should. For anyone that still believe in the Merne Rauko and sees us will praise you as the savior of our kind." Yami said as he nuzzled him. They continued to eat and once they were done, Yugi returned to the shop while Yami and Aqua decided to retire for a nap.

0

Later that night, Leon and Vivian made their way to D's shop. Leon peeked through the window and indeed, the shop was still there. After the past experience with D's disappearance, he wanted to be sure that the other would even be there since the count had ways of knowing when something bad that was about to happen to him and will clear out all forms of evidence of him ever being there. "Alright. The shop's still here and looks like he isn't there." he murmured before moving over to the door and worked to unlocking it. Once it was, he swung open the door silently and walked inside. All the animals were asleep, making their job much easier. "Alright. I want you to be quiet while I'm searching for those documents." he said and she nodded standing where she was as Leon went to look for any place where the documents would probably be held.

She shivered under the mysterious atmosphere of the shop as she looked around to each of the sleeping animals before moving over to Leon just to have someone familiar in her comfort zone. "I think I may have found something." he whispered and she nodded, looking to him which just so happen to be at the right time for one of the animals to be awoken without them noticing. The blindfolded male stood and followed the sounds of their shuffling and stopped.

"...Why are you here?"

The quiet voice caused to two to jump, Vivian near screaming if it wasn't for Leon clapping a hand over her mouth before the sound could emerge. "Go away, kid. We have important business here." he told the other before reaching for the documents he found. "...I can't allow that. I won't let you bring harm to D-sama..." The male whispered as he reached up slowly, removing the black cloth around his eyes before opening them, revealing milky brown eyes that caused the two to become drowsy. Vivian went under without a fight but Leon tried to fight the spell but soon succumbed to it. Ryou sighed before placing the blindfold back on and turned in the direction where D came from. He tsked softly as he looked to the sleeping forms of Leon and Vivian. He walked over to where he found the documents and took them before handing them to Ryou. "Place these somewhere else. I'm sure it won't be long before they try to come here in broad daylight demanding them." he murmured and Ryou nodded before shuffling off to the back.

"Oh, and thank you for stopping them. It would be a disaster if those got to the Domino Police." he murmured and Ryou nodded once again before leaving. D sighed before calling on two dogs to take them away. Q-chan chirped as he came out, landing on D's shoulder. "I know. I just wish they would stop. If they do anything that will interrupt Yami and Aqua's mating season, disastrous results could happen. The Merne Rauko have been such a peaceful race but who knows what will happen if something as important as this is interrupted." he murmured before heading back to get some more sleep.

0

The next day, Yugi took the day off for a little more preparation time with Yami and Aqua. He was shown the room they worked to prepare that will be used for the mating ritual. He had to admit, it was a beautiful room and so much will happen in the very room, making it almost sacred. Yami and Aqua took their naga forms before looking up to Yugi as he stepped in. Yami curled his serpentine body around him, smiling softly. "So, how comfortable do you feel, baby?" he asked as his arms came to rest upon his shoulders. "Well, I'm still a little nervous but that's ebbing away so I might just be ready in time." Yugi said with a soft smile and that made Yami smile more. "Good, good. That's what I wanted to hear." he murmured as he leaned down to kiss his cheek softly.

"I knew that would make you both happy." Yugi said, returning the kiss to his cheek with one of his own. "Don't worry. Just a little more time with us, preparing you for what's to come and you'll be set." Yami whispered, tail rattling charmingly as he lowered his head down to nibble softly on his lover's ear. Yugi squirmed, whimpering softly under the touch which made his two pets smirk deviously. Aqua slithered over, taking Yugi's hands in his. "Don't be too afraid, love. Just relax and let your feelings take control." he whispered, lowering his head down. The soft rattling from Yami's tail entranced Yugi more before he did as Aqua said, letting the love he had for the two of them control his actions. Taking his hands from Aqua's, he reached up, brushing them over his face lightly which made the other purr pleasantly. Yugi smiled softly as he continued running his hands over the smooth scales, one hand trailing down along his neck and over his chest, light as a butterfly wing's caress. Yami decided to add more of his input and nibbled once more at Yugi's ear, making the younger coo as he continued his exploration.

Aqua stayed where he was, letting Yugi do as he wished, smiling all the while as he watched the younger teen. Yami trailed his nibbles down along Yugi's neck, hands roaming underneath his little lover's shirt. He lifted his head once more and smiled. "You're just about ready, baby. One more session and you should be completely comfortable." he whispered into his ear before pulling back, tail halting and waking Yugi from the trance he was in and he blinked before blushing hotly, making Aqua chuckle softly and lean in to place a light kiss upon his nose. "So cute." he whispered before uncoiling and transforming back to his original form. /Now, why don't I prepare a nice little treat for us to enjoy for today and maybe we can go out for a walk./ he suggested and Yugi nodded to that. Yami smiled as he became his original form as well and curled his thin tail around Yugi's waist gently, mindful of the spines, and swept him onto his back. He trotted off behind Aqua as they headed into the kitchen to make a little treat for themselves.

After a hearty meal of oat apple crisp, Yugi suggested heading out to the park so the two could get a little exercise in. /That sounds like a wonderful idea./ Yami agreed and they left, Yugi locking up the shop and Aqua creating a barrier to ward away unsavory folk before the three headed to the park.

0

Siegfried set up base in the town of Domino and smirked as he left, avoiding dressing too flashy that may catch someone's attention that he didn't need. The less people to know about him being in town the better. He didn't need D finding out about him being there and try to go into hiding or leave just for him to chase his trail again. As he came across the park, he looked over to see a teen standing there, watching something in the air. He took a glance up and gasped as he saw the creature flying about. Aqua was showing off his graceful stature with a couple of aerial acrobatics. Yugi clapped happily as he watched, making the other smile before he started bringing in magic rings to add to the show. To avoid detection, they were only visible to those whom believed in myths.

He landed beside Yugi and said teen petted him, making him purr happily before looking over to Yami who trotted about the park, leaping over benches and playground equipment with ease of his limber body. Siegfried continued to watch the display before smirking darkly. _'I must have them! They're such magnificent animals. Such grace! Such dexterity! Only one person could hold such animals and that must be Count D.'_ he thought to himself. Yami moved back over to Yugi and nuzzled him gently, minding his horns. /This was a nice outing, Yugi. We definitely needed this. We should do this again sometime and maybe make a picnic out of it./

Yugi nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a good idea. Now let's head home." Yami nodded and sweeping Yugi onto his back, he ran off back to the game shop with Aqua taking to the air and followed behind them. With them gone, Siegfried left, now ready to make new plans. If D wouldn't give him a mystical pet to be proud of, he'll just take them.


	13. Chapter 13

After their day in the park, they returned back home and Aqua took charge of making dinner for the night. Planning on a seafood and noodle dinner, he got everything he needed out and got to work. Yugi and Yami sat within the spacious living room, Yami's large, warm body curled around Yugi as the small master stroked his head fondly. "Only three more weeks left. I can believe your season is nearing so soon." Yugi murmured softly. Yami chuckled softly. /I know and it has been so long since we've felt so connected to one person. You're perfect for us and remind us so much of our late mate./ he said as he craned his head so he could look to him. Yugi nodded and smiled. "Hey, you never know. I may just be the reincarnate of your past lover." Yami mulled over the thought and nodded. /Sounds like a good reason to me./ Yugi smiled more before scratching tenderly behind his ear, making him purr. A knock on the door disturbed the peaceful atmosphere and Yugi looked to the time. "I wonder who that could be so late?" he murmured before getting up, Yami following behind him, and headed for the door.

A man stood outside and Yugi opened the door. "The game shop is closed, sir. Come back tomorrow." he said.

"Ahh, but I didn't come to buy a game, Yugi Motou." he murmured and Yugi gasped. "How do you know my name?" The man chuckled. "It's not hard to find, especially running a game shop of this caliber. But as I said, I didn't come here to buy a game but to buy a pet." As he said those words, Yami growled slightly. _'He can't know of them.'_ Yugi thought before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, sir, but there's no pets here to purchase." he said, Yami growling once more to the point where his scent washed over the room from his agitation. Siegfried winced as the sharp smell assaulted him but he stood firm. "I know you have them, Yugi. Those creatures that I saw today when you were in the park. I've been looking for a rare, exotic pet and one of them will be perfect. I know they must've came from Count D cause no other would hold such magnificent beasts."

Yami snarled once more and would've lunged but was halted by a glance from Yugi. "Well, guess I can't hide it but why do you desire them? If you know of Count D then purchase a pet from him." Siegfried growled. "I've tried. I've been a constant customer but he believes that the pets I own are treated as nothing but trophies. I would never treat them that way!" he said. Yami still didn't trust him and gave off another warning growl. "Well, whatever the reason may be, you cannot have them and for no amount of money you could pay will assure you getting either of them. Now goodbye." Yugi said as he closed and locked the door before heading back to the living room.

Siegfried growled before stomping off. "Guess I'll have to hire the right men to take care of the job." he murmured.

0

Yugi sighed as he sat at the table, Yami rubbing his shoulders lightly. Aqua came in with the food and looked to them. "What happened?" he asked as he set the bowl down and started setting the table. "Some guy came over, trying to buy us off from Yugi. Apparently he was one to believe in myths cause he saw us at the park today." Yami said with a snarl. "Such a persistent bastard. Tried to resist the warning scent that I was putting off while he was bothering him." he said as he kissed the top of Yugi's head before taking a seat beside him. Aqua sighed. "Maybe we should find ourselves a quieter place to settle. Too much always happen here." he murmured.

"I would love that but I wouldn't want to leave the game shop alone." Yugi said as he looked to Aqua. "Understood but remember, Keara is behind you all the way and not only that but Kalu can be your inherited son and run the game shop while Keara monitors everything." Yami suggested and Yugi thought about it. "That does sound like a good idea but I want to take care of things here first. Try to get Otogi back on his feet and get his business running again so he doesn't blame me for everything and get Vivian home so she doesn't do something stupid." Yugi said and Yami smiled. "Such a big heart you have, even for those that shouldn't deserve your kindness."

"I know but I really don't want Kalu to suffer from them if I leave those matters alone." he said before he started eating. "Well regardless of what they do, will help you every step of the way." Aqua said, smiling and Yugi returned it. The three ate before heading up to bed after cleaning up and placing the leftovers away.

0

The next day, Leon and Vivian were back to plotting on what to do. "Well, I'm sure D hid those documents by now so that's not an option." Leon said with a sigh. "I'll probably be better off returning to LA." Vivian glared at him. "No you're not! We're going to dig up whatever we can to get rid of those beasts from Yugi!" she said and huffed as she sat back. "But the problem is what can we do?"

"There is little we can do. D always has his lips sealed about his clients that buy pets so only when something bad happens will the police get involved but even then they can't do much since none of them know him like I do." Vivian pondered over this before getting an idea. "I got one. I never learn much about Yugi so I don't know how old he is. I'm sure laws state that if he's too young, he shouldn't be allowed to legally have children." Leon perked up at this and nodded. "You're right. And those pets keep saying that they chose him as a mate and are planning to bear his children. But the problem is that we need proof of those allocations. We get a picture of the demons themselves and them speaking of such should be enough to get the law on our side to take the demons away and put away." Vivian clapped happily.

"Perfect! We'll still have to work together. You can stake out his home and probably get a picture of them when they're least expecting it since they told me they won't show themselves again and probably won't to anyone else and after we get the picture, you can give me a wire to get the oral proof of him about to have children in the house and with his grandfather known to be deceased, he'll be caught for having children under age." Leon nodded to that and stood. "Then we better start now. The sooner the better since who knows when that damn mating season is to start." She nodded and stood with him before leaving. Neither noticed that Siegfried was there and he looked up, very interested in what he just heard. _'If their plan works, then I can pay my way into receiving those demons for myself once they're taken away from the boy...'_ he thought before paying for his small meal and left as well.

0

The next week was little to nothing happening which gave Yami and Aqua the time to continue preparing Yugi for the mating season in two weeks. Things went smoothly and Yami smiled as he kissed his forehead lightly. "You're doing great. You might be ready sooner than we expected." he said as he wrapped his arms around him, coils settling around him loosely. Yugi smiled as he looked to him. "Of course. Slowly, I'm getting used to it all and honestly, this is what I needed. Back when I was younger, I could never really get a girlfriend because I was so shy. They would never give me the time of day. At least before Vivian showed up." he murmured.

Yami huffed. "Well for her, she was too late. And besides, I rather you have found someone nicer compared to her if you never came to get us." Yugi chuckled a little as he rested a hand on his cheek, petting it softly. "I'm sure even if I did get married to someone else, I think the strings of fate would've somehow guided us to end up together." Aqua smiled as he nuzzled him. "True and as long as the person you married was well suited for you will we let the marriage go on happily. Otherwise, your spouse would be getting grief from us." he said and Yugi laughed softly. "Don't worry. I would never marry a woman that wasn't pure of heart." he whispered. Aqua smiled before lowering his head down to kiss him softly. Yugi mewled softly through the kiss as he returned it, wrapping his arms around Aqua's neck. The night went on peaceful with no disturbances and the three were happy for such.

0

"So, do we have everything we need?" Vivian questioned. "Yeah, I headed to the Domino police for the wire and told them about what was going on. They didn't believe me at first but I told them once we get that proof, they will believe me." Leon said as he handed her the camera. "I'll leave you to get the picture while I get the dirt on them." he said and she nodded. "I'll get that picture tonight for you." she said before leaving.

In another part of town, Siegfried sat in his flat, the large window overlooking the city as he planned and plotted. Two people were doing his work for him. If everything went according to plan, those magnificent creatures would be his and D can't do a thing for he can't overcome the law easily he thought, smirking softly as he twirled a rose in hand before plucking a delicate rose petal off. He turned away from the window and decided to head off to bed.

Later in the night, Vivian made her way to the game shop, hoping that she gotten there in time so she could catch the demons downstairs still before they headed off to bed. She saw a light on and peeked slightly into the window and grinned. "Perfect." she whispered as she saw Yugi in there lying with the two demons by the warmth of the lit hearth. She checked the camera, making sure the flash was off for certain so she wouldn't be caught in the act before getting herself in a position where she could see them but they couldn't see her. She quickly took the picture then disappeared into the night before she overstepped her luck.

Yugi yawned softly before curling up into Yami's side, his pelt very soft and warm to his touch. Yami chuckled softly as he looked down to his young mate. /Tired? You can sleep here if you wish./ he said. Yugi gave a nod and snuggled more into Yami's side as the other wrapped his body more around the younger teen. Aqua swept a wing, easily dousing the fire before taking his spot beside them and wrapped a wing around them. /Goodnight Yami, Yugi./ he murmured.

/Goodnight./

And with that, the three slept for the night.

0

During the middle of the second to last week before their mating season, Yami and Aqua were making last minute preparations before their time came. Yugi still maintained the shop and made his sales but as he went on his break, he was about to change the sign to closed when he saw Leon coming up to the door and sighed. He opened the door for the other male and looked up to him. "What is it that you want now, Orcot-san?" he asked. "I wish to speak with you again. You know it’s dangerous of what you're doing with these demons." Yugi sighed. "I know this but they chose me for particular reason. Their taste is very picky and they desired to come with me. Why can't you see that?"

"Because what you're doing is naturally unsound."

"They bearing my children is not a crime! You'll never understand so please leave, Orcot-san!" Yugi hissed before closing the door on him and locked it before returning to the living room. Yami stepped in, a bowl in hand that he was using to mix up a batter. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Orcot-san showed up, trying to convince me that it was wrong of me to agree to become your mate and let you bear my children." Yugi answered as he sat on the couch. Yami sighed. "He will never see things our way anytime soon, baby. So no need to worry yourself sick over him. If he knows better, he will end this now." he said as he moved over to Yugi's side and dab a bit of the batter onto his small lover's lips. Yugi smiled as he licked away the spot. "You're right. After today, I will have nothing else to speak with him about this and if he takes it up with Count D, I'm sure he'll make something up in our defense." he said and Yami nodded.

"Of course. Of all his customers, he can trust you most compared to anyone else and it isn't just because you are caring for us." Yami spoke. Yugi nodded and watched as Yami headed back into the kitchen to finish up making the cake he decided to make as a treat for the small household.

0

At the police office, Vivian and Leon stood before the head chief. "So, did you get this proof you wanted to show me?" he questioned. "Yep, we got it all on tape and a photo." he said as he handed the elder the tape. The male listened to the content with a passive face and gave a nod. "I see. And the visual evidence?" Vivian handed him the picture and he looked to it before gasping. "Hell, you weren't kidding, Orcot. This kid is really living with demons." he said.

"Yeah. There's a pet shop owner that lives in Chinatown. He was the cause of a lot of things back in LA where I came from but I couldn't really get much evidence that would let me get the permit to put him behind bars. But this time, I have enough to get that kid away from those demons and get that man put behind bars." The chief nodded. "Indeed you do. We'll get right on it." he said as he stood from the desk. Leon nodded, smiling a little. "Thanks, chief." The elder nodded before he went to get a squad ready.

"Finally, things are going according to plan." Leon murmured.

0

Kalu looked up and whimpered softly and Keara looked over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Chichi-ue...something terrible is going to happen to chichi-ue..." he whispered before changing into his demon form. Keara knew that Kalu was never wrong and climbed onto his back before he took off, hurrying to the game shop and hope they wouldn't be too late.


	14. Chapter 14

After having a few slices of the delicious cake Yami made, they all headed up for bed, unaware of the danger that was coming for them. Armored trucks rolled down the streets, accompanied with police cars, sirens blaring. Yugi awoke to the sounds and gasped before hopping out of bed to see the flashing red and blue lights coming their way. _'I knew it, Orcot-san had a bug on him.'_ he thought and frowned. He didn't know what he could possibly do against the law. Yami and Aqua could easily hide themselves and he could play as if they didn't know what they were talking about but doing so may only get him taken to the station until he spoke.

And he knew if that came to happen, his two pets would reveal themselves for his safety which will lead to their capture and that would make him feel as if he failed Count D's request to care for them properly. "What do I do?" he whispered and frowned as he looked to the room across the hall where the two demons slept peacefully or at least as peaceful as it’s going to get before they too were awakened by the police arrival. "I have to do something." he said with determination as he tossed on a robe and ran downstairs, heading to the front of the shop and waited.

0

Kalu ran as fast as he could, muscles pumping as he hurried to the game shop. His sharp hearing could already hear the cops coming and he feared for the life of his chichi-ue. /Lady Keara, what if I don't make it?/ he whimpered softly as he continued to run. "You will, dear. Don't doubt the speed granted to you at birth. Now keep running. We're almost there." she said and he nodded as he continued running.

The police arrived and the chief stepped out along with Leon and they both knocked on the door. "Open up, police." The chief called and Yugi did so once he reached the front door. "After some careful information gathering, the animals you are holding are dangerous to society. We're here to take them and relocate them out of harm's way." he spoke.

"I can't let you do that." Yugi spoke.

"And why not? They're demons! They're not the best kind of pet to be trying to protect!" Leon snapped as he crossed his arms. "Regardless of what you think of them, they were given to me because they are endangered. Their kind has only three left and the person that left me own them trusts me to take good care of them. I can't allow you to do this to them." Yugi said with determination and the chief sighed. "Despite that, we can't allow this to continue on. These creatures are a potential hazard to the town. If they escape, who knows what they could do." he spoke as he waved for the men to head inside and find the beast. "No!" Yugi cried as he tried to prevent them from entering by barricading the door. A police officer reached out to move him but stop when a deafening roar was heard and Kalu appeared on the scene, making the police scatter back to the trucks, weapons drawn. Keara stepped off from her mount and glared at the police, specifically at Leon. "I never saw such a display over a simple animal. This is the creature that Yugi speaks of and they are quite harmless but people like you are the reason they get provoke from their kind and calm nature."

"But miss, we can't allow an under-aged child raise children, nonetheless be ones born from some creature that he got from some mystic pet store that probably shouldn't exist except for in mythology books." The chief spoke as he waved for the men to advance again and they tried to only to be hindered by Kalu snarling angrily. "I won't allow this. As the CEO of The Crystal Draconian Agency I will crack down on you, even if you are the police force, and sue you for endangering the life of endangered animals all because you want to see the safety of Domino. Don't think that it won't happen." she murmured as she glared at the men before them.

"You can't do that!" Leon spoke.

"I can and I will. Stand down right now and never pester him or his pets again over this trivial matter. He has taken care of them for a solid two months and had you heard anything about them terrorizing the city at all?" she questioned and the chief had to admit she was right about that. Up until Leon told them about them, they never heard anyone mention anything about any sort of demons roaming about the city streets causing terror around them. "You're right. I never heard a complaint about them at all." he murmured and sighed.

"See? Yugi, go bring them down right now so we can prove to them that they are completely harmless unless provoked."

Yugi nodded before leaving to head up to Yami and Aqua's room where they were stayed, confused of the situation but were ready to do something about it should things go awry. "Come with me. Orcot-san brought the police to try to take you away but Keara came just in time before they could infiltrate the house." he murmured and Yami growled at the prospect of Leon trying something again to ruin their lives with their little master but nodded as they both stood and followed Yugi downstairs. When they stepped outside, the men were still at the ready with their guns but the chief told them to lower them so they wouldn't cause any more trouble than they already had.

The chief stepped forward first and Yami stepped up as well, staring the man right in the eyes. The two were silent before the chief reached out to place a hand on his head. "Careful!" Leon whispered as he watched closely, hand itching to do something but couldn't with Aqua's gaze watching his every move, waiting for him to make the wrong one. The chief knelt down and started petting Yami's head, hearing the demon purr deeply. "See? They are completely harmless. And the fact of the children is strictly a private matter that wasn't to be known with the public of any sort. So I suggest avoiding further conflict, get rid of that recording so no one else knows about it and cause them anymore trouble." Keara spoke and the chief sighed before nodding.

"Alright. We'll agree to your terms but the moment something goes wrong and they're the cause, we'll be back and no threat of the law rounding back on us will stop us from catching and relocating them." he spoke and she huffed. "Fine but don't expect it to happen. They have more things to worry about with them being in the middle of conflict than causing it." Keara spoke as she placed a hand on Kalu's head when he walked up to her side. "If anything, if a situation happens, hopefully you will all be available to help him out before anything can happen. I can only do so much to prevent anything bad to happen, especially with things the way they are now."

The chief nodded. "Alright, we'll agree to those terms."

"But chief...!"

"Enough out of you, Orcot. I know that whoever you were having issues with before is like some sort of eternal rival with you but as long as they don't cause trouble here in the city, then we'll leave the matter be. If you think otherwise, confront the source if you fear for the boy's life so much. Our part is done and the terms are made. There is nothing else we can do unless we want to take this up to court and it might not be in our favor without solid proof for them which means bringing them in..." he said, pointing to Yami and Aqua.

"And that's highly unwanted since they're rare and endangered and we don't need many people learning of them before their time." Keara spoke and they nodded. Leon grumbled softly to himself as the chief rounded up the officers and they were ready to head off. Aqua was still watching him. /You know you nearly caused trouble for us. Why are you so adamant about taking us away from our master?/ he questioned.

"Because, I've seen too many bad situations before dealing with Count D and his pets. And now he had a kid like him taking care of you. It doesn't settle right with me after all I've seen."

"Leon, you don't have to worry about Yugi in their hands. He's perfectly fine and completely safe. It's people like you and Vivian that are making it dangerous for them. They are endangered for a reason. People got jealous once they learned of what they can provide which caused a mass genocide back in their time. These three are the only ones left and we don't want anything to happen to them. Count D cares much for all of his pets and would not give them to anyone unworthy. It's the people themselves that would determine whether they can care for them or not. Remember what he always tells you every time you came to him with a complaint about a case dealing with him." Keara spoke.

"Once they sign the contract, the care of the pet is out of my hands, Orcot-san. I am not responsible for what happens to those that can't follow the clauses that were given." Leon sighed and ran a hand through his head. "Take the time and go talk to Count D. Maybe if you hear it from him, it will put you more at ease." Yugi suggested as the chief called for Leon. "Fine. I still don't like it but I'll go talk to him." he murmured before heading back to the car where the chief waited and climbed inside. Once the police were gone, Yugi gave a relieved sigh as he looked up to Keara.

"Thanks so much for coming when you did. I don't know what I could do if they got into the house."

"Anytime, Yugi. Thank Kalu for warning me that something was about to happen. He had a feeling that his father was about to get in trouble and told me and we got here as quick as possible." she said and Yugi smiled as he looked over to Kalu. "Thank you, Kalu."

/It was nothing. You kept chichi-ue safe and I don't want him or Aqua to be harmed in any way. It would break my heart to see anything happen to them./ Kalu spoke.

"And it never will as long as I have the support of Keara and Count D to help me out." he said with a smile and Kalu smiled back. "Oh yeah, speaking of which, Keara, I have something I want to talk with you about now that you're here." Yugi said and she nodded. "Alright. Let's take this inside so no one else we see these three out here and freak out." she said as they headed inside.

0

After everyone was ushered home for the night, Leon got into his car and sighed as he rested his head against the wheel. 'Sheesh...this is my hardest case to date. I couldn't even get the police on my side about this matter...' he thought to himself before jumping as he heard a knock on the window and looked to see Count D there. He rolled down the window and looked up to him. "What do you want?" he grumbled. "Saw there was a little commotion here. What did you do?" D asked. He sighed, knowing he couldn't really hide what he nearly did from the other. "I...I tried to get those demons you gave to the kid taken and relocated. It didn't work out too well for a friend of his came at the right time to help him." he murmured and D tsked. "Leon, I told you once and I won't tell you again. Stop messing with those two. Their mating season is less than a week away and you can't be interfering as much as you do or it could mean your life." D spoke.

Leon sighed. "But here's my question, why do you trust those demons so much to be in Yugi's care. The kid's way too young to be doing something like this."

D only chuckled as he touched the back of Leon's head. "Why don't you take me back to my shop and I'll explain everything to you in the easiest terms I can give you over tea and sweets."

"D, you know I don't have as much of a sweet tooth as you." Leon murmured. "Oh you'll be fine. Now let me in and let's get going." he spoke and he nodded as he unlocked the door for the count as he walked around and stepped inside before the detective drove off to take him back to the pet shop.

0

"So, what do you want to speak to me about, Yugi?" Keara asked as Aqua brought in some green tea for them to drink. "Well, it's about the store. Yami, Aqua and I were thinking about moving somewhere quiet so we wouldn't be bothered like this so much. But I would hate to leave the shop alone so Yami suggested that we let Kalu take over the shop and you monitor his business to make sure that nothing happens." he said. Keara sat back and sipped her tea before nodding.

"That sounds like a good idea and I'm sure you three need a little peace after everything you're going through here."

"Yes, we do. And we know of the perfect place to go. We're planning to head back to our roots and stay there and come by maybe three times a year to check up on Kalu and see how he's doing." Aqua said as he sat beside Yugi. "Sounds perfectly fine to me. I'll manage everything here with him and he can run the shop in Yugi's place while you three are living in Egypt. When exactly are you planning to move?" she asked. "Probably not for a while. I still have some loose ends to tie up here. I need to take care of Otogi before things get out of hand with him, get Vivian back home and also do something about this man that's trying to get Yami and Aqua." he murmured and the last thing perked Keara's interest.

"A man? Who?"

"I never got a name but one day when I was out, he came to the game shop and claimed he wanted Yami or Aqua. It baffled me cause when we were out, they hid themselves so that only people who had a high belief in mythology would see them. That man saw them and he also knew of Count D well so he must've purchased pets from him before." Yugi explained. Keara nodded as she sat back. "I say the next time you see the count, tell him about this and he'll give you a name. He always keeps a record of his customers so if this person has purchased pets from him, he can tell you." she said and he nodded.

"I will. I won't allow him to take Yami and Aqua from me." Yugi said and Aqua smiled as he wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. Keara smiled at the sight as she continued drinking her tea. 'They were made for each other. I don't doubt that Yugi must be the reincarnate of their previous mate so long ago.' she thought quietly.

0

D opened the door and ushered Leon inside before closing the door behind him. Q-chan squeaked as he fluttered over and took his place back on his shoulder, looking inquisitively at Leon and wondering why the detective was there so late when he's usually barging in early morning to midafternoon to bug D about something. "Don't worry, Q-chan. He's just here to have something explained to him and that's all." he spoke and the tiny creature squeaked in response, giving a nod before fluttering off. "Go ahead and sit, detective. I'll be right back." he spoke as he left to head into the depths of the store while Leon went to take a seat on the divan.

He noted that most of the animals except the nocturnal ones were still awake and watching him with a critical eye which gave him the chills just a little. Like they all were waiting for the right moment to strike while D wasn't watching. 'I wouldn't be surprised if that's what they have in mind.' he thought as D soon came back with a tray and set it on the table before taking a seat beside the detective.

"Now, ask away, dear detective."

"Ok, my first question. Why do you give something as dangerous as demons to a kid?"

D took a sip of his tea before looking to Leon. "Well detective, one, Yugi isn't a mere child. He may look it but he's a fine young man and the perfect candidate to take care of them. Two, like I'm sure a dear friend of mine has explained to you, they are completely harmless. They have never attacked another person and they only will if provoked enough because they are being disturbed constantly by the same person over matters that were explained to you. Like I am doing right now. I'm telling you these things so you won't continue your pursuit of them." D spoke as he looked to Leon.

He sighed as he gave a nod, rubbing a hand over the bridge of his nose. "Anything else?" D asked. "Just why...why do you give people potentially dangerous pets when some just can't stick to the clauses they are given?" he murmured as he looked to him. "Well, detective, I want to give people companions that would fit their personality. Some people just need a pet that they can love and protect and they would do the same just as equally if treated right." D spoke. Leon only groaned before taking the teacup held up to him and took a sip. D rested a hand on his shoulder as he looked to him.

"To prove that I don't do this just to show the flaws of humanity, why don't I let you try a pet. You will see that nothing bad will happen if you take care of the animal right."

Leon glanced over to him. "You sure this isn't some revenge scheme for the shit I put you through before?"

"Oh heavens no. Just trying to show you that I mean well when I give a person a pet is all. And I know the perfect one for you. Wait here." he said as he stood and headed into the back. "Sometimes I wonder if you're really that naive a fool." A voice spoke and Leon looked up. "Who's there?"

"Who else. The one creature that has proved to be the bane of your existence." Tetsu spoke as he came out behind him, looking down to him. "Hey wait! Aren't you usually that ugly thing that likes to bite me?" Leon questioned and Tetsu huffed. "Yeah but you deserved it every time you come walking in here to bug the count." he murmured as he looked to the detective. "But listen here, the count has changed his outlook of you, now it’s up to you to follow through. Hurt him and you'll have me to contend with." Tetsu growled as he moved from the detective's side. "And I'm sure you don't want to see a repeat of what happen the last time someone decided to hurt him in his own territory."

Leon gulped and nodded as he watched the totetsu leave and D tsked as he came walking back into the room with a large cage in hand. "I'm sorry about T-chan. He's still a little testy with you about what happened ages ago." he said before handing over the cage. He looked down to the animal he now held and the abnormally ocean blue water monitor looked back at him. "What is it?" he asked.

"Why, it's a water monitor."

"But aren't these things dangerous?"

"Now, detective, what did I tell you? None of my pets are dangerous. They were specifically bred so that no harm would come to the owner unless the clauses for their proper care weren't followed as I ordered." D said as he held a contract out to him. "I hope I can trust you to not wrong me in taking care of Mako." he murmured as Leon took the contract and read over it. The clauses sounded simple enough and he nodded as he took a pen out and signed the contract. D smiled and took it back before tucking it away. "Ok, the trial period is for three weeks. If you can handle Mako's demands for three weeks, then hopefully this will teach you that I run a legitimate business and in no way the cause of people's deaths and if such happens, it is solely on them the moment they step out the stop with one of my pets." D spoke and he nodded.

Ryou came walking in with a box filled with supplies and helped Leon take them out to his car before returning back to the shop.

"Mako! Be good for the detective now!" D called and the lizard gave a nod before Leon drove off back to his temporary accommodations.

0

Leon brought the cage into the flat he now rented out and set it on the floor before opening the door. Mako climbed out and looked around the flat while Leon ran back down to grab the box of supplies. 'Hopefully this trial period won't get me killed somehow.' he thought to himself as he headed back upstairs to find the monitor having made home on the couch. Mako glanced over to him with ocean blue eyes and smirked. "Well, D is trusting in me to give you good reviews so you best take care of me well."

_'Well fuck...'_


	15. Chapter 15

Leon sighed as he looked to the male before running a hand through his hair. "So, what do you want right now?" he questioned and Mako tapped a finger to his chin. "Some fish would be nice." he said and the detective huffed a little before pulling out his wallet to see how much money he had to even purchase fish. He only found a couple bills and sighed. "How does sardines sound to you?" he questioned as he looked to the monitor and Mako blanched.

"Come on now. I'm not some cheap pet to take care of. You must have some extra funds hiding away somewhere. Some yellow tuna would be nice." he said and Leon growled. 'Not a revenge scheme my ass.' he thought as he moved over to the door. "Alright, alright. I'll see what I have in my account and if I have enough, I'll get you your yellow tuna." he grumbled and Mako smirked. "Good. You wouldn't want to disappoint Count D-sama now?" Leon huffed as he left out the door and the monitor sighed.

"Come on, Leon. You can do better than this..." he murmured as he lounged against the couch for the other's return.

0

After getting the situation straighten out with the authorities, Yugi took a seat in the den, running a hand through his hair lightly. "That was an ordeal. One I don't want to do again. If Keara didn't come, I was afraid I would lose you both." he murmured as he looked to where Yami and Aqua stood. Aqua tutted softly as he moved over to the couch where Yugi sat and started kneading his little master's shoulders. "Even if they did capture us, we will not go soundly. You are our destined mate and not even the fates can separate us after the years we've waited for that chosen person." Aqua replied as he looked down to him. "Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami answered as he came up to him, taking a seat on the floor and rested his head upon his thigh. "We have been patient this long and nothing will ruin this chance for us to bring our kind back to the world for a second chance to see if humanity can accept our kind once more and not be jealous of what one has." he continued. Yugi nodded and smiled to the two, reaching out to pet Yami's head and the other reaching up to pat Aqua's hand. "Thank you. I never had someone so devoted to me before. It's all so amazing." he said and Yami purred before standing only to lean down and kiss Yugi's soft lips.

"Anything for our dear mate and master. Now, it has been an exhausting night. Let us go back to bed and a good night's sleep."

Yugi nodded to that, the short massage to his shoulders already making him drowsier combined with the hour of the night that the three were still awake to. Aqua kissed the top of Yugi's head gently before Yami picked up the smaller male and both headed up to their bedroom to get in the sleep that they have lost due to their unwanted company from earlier.

0

The next day, there was a knock at the door and Yugi sighed in his sleep as he was roused awake by whoever was at the door at this time of morning. He looked over to the clock, seeing it was a few minutes to noon and while it wasn't early, to him it was since he didn't get into bed until late. He got up, making sure to not rouse the two sleeping in beside him and donned a robe before heading downstairs. When he reached the door, he opened it to reveal Count D standing there. "Ah, hello Count D. What brings you here today?" Yugi asked as he let the other in. "I heard quite the predicament fell upon you last night."

"Oh yeah, it did but we had it taken care of quickly with help from a friend of mine." he replied as they took a seat in the sitting room. "That's good." D said, relieved that nothing led to casualties. "I was worried when I spotted Leon-san sulking in his car and knew he must've been up to something once again. He just can't trust me and the business I run. So hopefully a three week period of no incidences with one of my most loyal pets will change his mind about me."

"I hope so too. It's seems like too much of a trial to go so far as trying to work with every case dealing with one of your pets."

"It is indeed. It isn't the fault of the pet but of the master if they were to die. I want to teach him that my pets aren't dangerous and as loyal as any dog could be no matter what they are." D spoke. "So, are you fully prepared for the coming week?" he asked. "As ready as I'll ever be. I just hope I don't do anything wrong." Yugi murmured, a soft blush covering his cheek. D chuckled softly as he watched him. "You'll do fine. Yami and Aqua wouldn't have chosen you if they thought otherwise." Yugi looked to him and smiled, giving a nod and watched a D went to stand. "Well, I have visited to make sure things were alright here since I didn't want my special customer to have anything bad happen to him when the mating season is due." Yugi nodded as he joined him and walked to the door.

"It was nice seeing you again as well, D. Maybe we can drop by after the babies hatch and show them to you before we make our plans to leave."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Yami, Aqua and I decided to head back to their homeland and reintroduce their kind to the area. Apparently Yami's son from the past had survived the massacre and was raised by their high priestess the entire time. They agreed to help manage the shop for me when everything was dealt with so we can make the move." D nodded and smiled. "Ah, this is exactly what I was hoping for. I do very much wish to see the Merne Rauko come back to life with much more awareness so that they don't suffer a second time." he spoke.

"Oh they will. That will be the first thing we'll teach the children when they hatch so we don't have to deal with such heartbreak again to see our race flourish again only for it to be shot down like millennia past." Aqua murmured as he stepped in from upstairs. D nodded once more before stepping out the door. "I wish you luck, Yugi. And please, come to me if there is any trouble from Orcot-san. I seem to make it my personal duty to keep him from causing trouble with my most trusted." Yugi chuckled and nodded before waving goodbye and closed the door once more before turning to Aqua. "I hope we didn't wake you."

"Not at all. I was actually coming down to tell you breakfast was ready when I heard you speaking with D-san. Hmm, we should've asked if he wanted to partake but I suppose we can't let him leave the shop alone for too long." he said and Yugi nodded in agreement. The two headed upstairs to eat before Yugi went to get a quick shower and got dressed so he could open shop.

0

Leon came back with a few pounds of tuna that made his funds cry but he really didn't want to end up on one of D's pets' kill list for not appeasing to his taste. Mako was still sitting where he left him, a blue umbrella drink in hand that he sure as hell don't know where he could possibly have conjured it from, and watching some mundane program on the television. "I have your fish." Leon muttered as he walked into the kitchen with it to place it on the counter. "Wonderful. Hoped you taken into consideration to have it pre-sliced for me." Mako called.

"You're very lucky I did." he mumbled as he placed a few pieces of the fish onto a platter and went to place the rest in the fridge for later. He brought the platter out and handed it over to Mako who thanked him before patting the spot beside him. "Come sit with me and maybe we can talk a bit so I can try to convince you D-san's not all bad." Leon was skeptical at first but did so while Mako ate a piece of the tuna. "So, what's your story?" Leon questioned first. Mako glanced over to him and smiled a bit as he looked back to the television. "Well for one, I'm technically not a water monitor."

"What?"

"Yep, I'm a special breed of aquatics that is lesser known than the common mermaid. I'm a type of animal that can take on the shape any freshwater or saltwater animal to accommodate to my surroundings. I used to live in the sea but due to many pollutants and oil spillages made me move from sea to land where I took on the form of a water monitor, a little different than what I'm used to but I've managed for years. Being of such a rare coloring, when I was found in the wild by some natives, they treated me like a god. The blue lizard-serpent they called me. So I made my living there for about 100 years and when the natives started to dwindle from disease and invasion from the regular folk, D's father found me and took me in as a pet."

"100 years? You don't look a day over 20." Leon murmured, almost jealous of the youthful pet. Mako chuckled as he ate another piece of fish. "The wonders of the immortal." he said with a grin and Leon huffed but knew he couldn't argue since he was positive D was the same to some extent after looking the same for so long and being told by many how much he looked like his own father who should be just as old but wasn't when they last met. The two continued to watch whatever was on the television before Mako glanced to Leon. "How about you? What's your history?" he asked.

"Nothing special, I can assure you." he murmured and Mako tutted. "No history isn't worth giving a listen to. Besides, if I'm going to be here for three weeks, might as well know my temporary master a little." Leon gave the lizard a glance then smiled just a little as he began his life story leading up to the day where he and D first met.

0

The week went by pretty quickly with little to no disturbances from Vivian or Otogi which made Yugi's confidence stay a little more solid compared to what could've been if one of them came by to worry him once more of their personal problems. Yami and Aqua did their part and had gotten the room prepared for the mating season when it arrived, telling Yugi to meet them in the exact moment the full moon was in position in the night sky when the day arrived. Yugi nodded and the two had left him to his own devices for the day and he used it to take care of the shop and make a few sales. He took a break around lunchtime then headed back down to continue on his work until the early evening where he closed up for the night.

He moved up to his bedroom and looked out the spacious window out to the night sky to see the position of the moon. It was fairly close but not exactly there so there he waited until the right moment and when the moon was in place, he got up and left his bedroom to head into the room his pets prepared for that very night, the door left opened a crack which was a clear invite for their sweet master.

Yugi walked into the room where Yami and Aqua were waiting. The two were lying in the pit, serpentine bodies curled over one another. Aqua's black scales of his European adder Naga form gleamed in the dim light as he looked to him lovingly, Yami sharing the same look, rattle shaking softly. "Ready, baby?" Yami questioned and Yugi nodded as he walked over into the pit.

Aqua slithered out first, giving Yugi's first mating moment to Yami. The lounging figure gave a soft smile, holding out his arms and Yugi straddled the serpent body as he leaned into Yami's arms, initiating the night with a soft kiss. Yami moaned lightly, relishing into the kiss and placed a hand on the back of Yugi's head to press his lips more onto his.

Yugi moaned lightly, eyes closing before pulling back and Yami let him do so. _'Ok. Need to remember everything I was taught prior to this night.'_ he thought before leaning down, nipping lightly upon Yami's neck, one of the erogenous spots he found in another one of their sessions which cause the other to respond vocally. The serpent body twisted and squirmed under his actions, shifting the sand within the pit, and Yugi kept up with the little nips a tad longer before pulling away to brush soft kisses down Yami's strong chest. Yami's hands reached down, tangling his hands within the soft locks of the younger's hair and kept them there which left Yugi to assault Yami's stomach with light kisses and soft nips.

His actions, so far, were enough of a stimulation that Yami's aroused cock stirred from the parted ventral scales and once Yugi moved his hands from his hair, he descended down further. He rubbed his thumb lightly over the tip of the turgid flesh, gaining a hissing purr from the demon. He continued to excite him more and more until it was fully exposed and dripping. Yami was panting softly, eyes clouded with love and lust for the younger. The rattle shook with fervor, the sound reverberating about the room and bringing them all deeper into the feeling being roused by each and every action Yugi was making.

"Yugi...please...please have me..." Yami begged.

"In due time, Yami. Be patient since this all is still new to me, even with all that you taught me." Yugi replied softly as he wrapped a hand around the weeping arousal and squeezed it lightly, causing the other to give a loud hiss, body coiling slightly over the sand and shifting it under his movement.

"Please...too much induced pleasure can cause me to go feral...a rarity in such a situation but it can happen..." he murmured and Yugi nodded. He pumped his lover only a few more times before releasing him and removed his own clothing, setting them off to the side in the sand. Yugi had to blush a bit at his own state of arousal since he never experience such a feeling so strongly before.

He gave a tiny gasp as a part of Yami's body slithered over his lap, keeled scales brushing along his over-sensitive pleasure center, sending sparks running up and down his back. Yugi placed his hand on the serpent body, halting Yami's movement, and moved to straddle the other once more. Yami backed up so he was lounging upon the pillows lining the edge of the pit to make it easier for Yugi, chest heaving with his heavy panting. "Ready?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded. Yugi took a breath of his own, preparing himself, before leading himself down to the second opening right below the first and slipped inside the moist heat of his lover.

Sensations of all sensations, he couldn't explain how he felt as that tight, wet heat encased him. A loud moan erupted from Yugi, body stiffening before falling limp upon Yami, a moment of weakness passing over him as his mind reeled.

"You...you alright, baby?" Yami questioned breathlessly.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Yugi murmured as he rose up again, bracing his hands upon Yami's sides. "That was just too overwhelming for the first time." Yami nodded, chuckling softly before reaching out, hand brushing over Yugi's lower back before pressing down, bringing Yugi into him as far as he possibly could go. "I need you now. No more waiting." he hissed wantonly and Yugi nodded. Gaining his bearings once more, Yugi started a slow, easy pace just to get used to the odd position. Yami moaned and hissed, gripping more upon Yugi's sides and the rattle increasing in sound. Yugi continued the pace before he felt a light response from Yami who was bucking up the best he could in Naga form, desperate for him to bury deeper in the burning heat.

Yugi's pace grew quicker, sweat gathering upon his skin and the same went for Yami. Said male reached down, grabbing hold of one of Yugi's hands and tugged it over to his neglected arousal for the boy to finish him off. "I stopped you last time until you were ready for it. This time, you can finish me off." he whispered in a sultry tone.

Yugi nodded, a blush covering his cheeks but of course, this time Yami couldn't tell whether it was from embarrassment or the heat of their steamy situation. The young owner pumped the demon in time with his thrusts, the panting demon below crying out at the feelings felt. Soon, Yami came first, warm seed coating his and Yugi's stomach as he became lax, watching as Yugi came to his own completion and purred deeply as Yugi's essence ran through him. "Simply wonderful. I love you so much, baby. Your touch and caresses are better than that witch. And your final step in the completion of our consummation." Yami gave another deep purr, closing his eyes.

"Oh...the warmth of your seed was so inviting, filled with all the love you have to give me. So, so beautiful. Now, after this act of mating, I can forget about those haunting memories from the past completely." Yugi smiled and stroked a damp bang from Yami's face. "Glad to rid you of that feeling, Yami." Aqua was coiled up on the floor beside the pit, panting slightly as sweat lined his brow. "Yugi, please, that was just too much. So much pleasure in Yami's vocals shows me what I'm looking forward to. Don't leave me waiting any longer." he hissed as he came into the pit. Yugi looked over to him and nodded as he slipped easily from Yami and crawled over to Aqua, leaning up to kiss the demon lightly.

Aqua purred softly, coiling around Yugi loosely as his hand reached down to grip the limp flesh and stimulate it back to life. Yugi moaned through the kiss as he did so, pressing harder against the other's mouth before releasing him to start kissing down his neck. Aqua continued to pump Yugi until he felt it harden in his grip and smiled before leaning down, giving his own set of nips along Yugi's neck. Yugi moaned, moving away from his position to relish the feeling of Aqua's teeth nipping over his skin. Aqua pressed him flush against him and Yugi felt Aqua's arousal poking at his stomach hard. He reached down to grip the hard flesh lightly, causing a low bellow to come from deep within Aqua's chest that he felt the rumble against him.

He smiled softly and stroked the turgid flesh before letting go and sitting up when Aqua loosen his grip. Aqua's coils slipped away from around him, leaving Yugi to position himself over him and plunge into the wet heat waiting for him once more. A little more braced from his last experience with Yami, he didn't take long to start pistoning into the male below him. Aqua gave growls, moans and purrs, hands gripping upon Yugi's arms but lightly for his strength in such an invigorated state right now could snap a bone. There was less stamina in this run and it didn't take long before Aqua came, Yugi not far behind him. Heavy breaths were heard as the two came down from their consummation high and Aqua wrapped his arms around him.

"Mmm, thank you so much, Yugi. We haven't felt such contentment since. I'm glad we've chosen you to raise us the way we once were." Aqua murmured as Yami slithered over to curl around the two as well. "Well if not me then who? That's how I see it and D was right. We shouldn't let the world lose such a magnificent race of animals such as yourself and I'm happy to be able to contribute bringing it back to life." he said as he snuggled into Aqua's chest, smiling as he felt the slender bodies of the two naga bodies curl around him, providing a warming blanket of scales to keep him warm as they began to drift off.

"Only a magnificent person could bring back to life a magnificent race. That's how we see it ourselves."


End file.
